Połączeni
by Grangerv
Summary: Hermiona i Severus zostają połączeni zaklęciem. Ma ono na celu pomóc Severusowi w chronieniu Hermiony przed Voldemortem, który porwał Harry'ego i Rona, a szuka także i jej. Dzięki zaklęciu mogą się wzajemnie odnajdywać w każdej chwili i pojawiać przy sobie.
1. Chapter 1

Siedzieli w pociągu Hogwart Ekspres i wracali do szkoły po wakacjach. Hermiona siedziała w przedziale, jak zawsze, z Harrym i Ronem. Przyklejona była do szyby i zastanawiała się nad nadchodzącymi zajęciami - mimo że dopiero pół godziny temu wyjechali - czy oby na pewno wszystko solidnie powtórzyła. W końcu w tym roku wypadały im Owutemy. Beztroskie, chociaż dla Hermiony na pewno poważne, przemyślenia przerwał nagły huk i gwałtowne zatrzymanie się pociągu, podczas którego poleciała do przodu i wpadła na Harry'ego. Światło zgasło. Znów coś huknęło.

\- Co się dzieje? - rzuciła w otchłań to pytanie, ponieważ nikt nie mógł jej odpowiedzieć, bo została w przedziale nagle sama. - Harry, gdzie jesteś? Ron?!

Rzuciła się do drzwi i próbowała je rozsunąć, ale nie była w stanie. Zamknięto je z drugiej strony. Tkwiła tak chwilę w kompletnej ciemności, ponieważ za oknem także było już totalnie ciemno, i nasłuchiwała. Panowała cisza. Przerażająca cisza. A po chwili nagle...

\- Crucio! Gdzie jest Potter, ty nędzna szumowino?! - wrzasnął ktoś na korytarzu do kogoś.

\- GDZIE ON JEST?! - krzyknął ktoś inny.

\- POMOCY!

\- Zamknij mordę, bo jak cię zaraz złapię...

Ktoś przewrócił się na drzwi od jej przedziału i zsunął się na ziemię. Na korytarzu było pełno osób.

\- To śmierciożercy! Pani profesor! Pomocy! Pani profesor! - rozpaczliwie krzyczał ktoś, kto przebiegał właśnie korytarzem.

 _O Merlinie! Śmierciożercy?!_ Hermiona zatkała sobie usta dłonią, nie miała pojęcia co zrobić. _Czy oni porwali Harry'ego i Rona?!_ W końcu słyszała, jak o niego pytali. Wyciągnęła z kieszeni swoją różdżkę. Nie wiedziała, czy powinna wyjść na zewnątrz, czy tutaj poczekać. Ale gdyby tutaj została, chyba by sobie nigdy nie wybaczyła. To byłoby totalnie egoistyczne! Cholera, dlaczego oni się tutaj zjawili? I jak im się to udało?! Przecież cały Zakon miał na oku ten pociąg, zabezpieczyli go kilkakrotnie. Podeszła do drzwi i użyła Alohomory. Drzwi natychmiast się otworzyły. Nie zdążyła nawet wyjść na korytarz, gdy ktoś, kto nadbiegał z lewej strony, uderzył ją czymś mocno w głowę. Upadła i odpłynęła w słodką, w tej sytuacji, nieświadomość.

\- Zabierz ją do swojego przedziału, zrozumiałeś? - usłyszała czyjś głos, gdy zaczynała odzyskiwać przytomność.

\- A dlaczego ty nie zabierzesz jej do swojego przedziału? - odwarknął ktoś inny.

Czuła, jak bardzo boli ją głowa.

\- Ponieważ cały mój przedział jest już zapchany zaatakowanymi uczniami, podobnie jak przedziały wszystkich nauczycieli i członków Zakonu, którzy przybyli tutaj, a ty nie masz nikogo! W tej chwili masz ją zabrać, Severusie, rozumiesz? - głos Minerwy McGonagall był przepełniony wściekłością.

\- Rozumiem – syknął przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Poczuła, że ktoś ją podnosi i gdzieś niesie. Gdy oprzytomniała już całkowicie, chociaż głowa bolała ją niezmiernie, otworzyła oczy, ale natychmiast tego pożałowała. Niósł ją właśnie Severus Snape, chociaż po tej krótkiej rozmowie, którą słyszała, a która dopiero teraz do niej dotarła, mogła się tego spodziewać. W końcu doszli do jakiegoś przedziału na końcu pociągu. Drzwiczki otworzyły się od razu przed Snape'm i zamknęły, gdy wszedł z nią do środka. W tym momencie nagle dotarło do niej wszystko to, co się stało, zanim straciła przytomność.

\- Profesorze, co się właściwie stało? - zapytała słabo, gdy położył ją na siedzeniach.

\- Napad śmierciożerców na pociąg – odparł oschle i zajął się szukaniem czegoś w jakiejś torbie. - Co cię boli, konkretnie?

\- Tylko głowa. Gdzie są Harry i Ron?

Nie odpowiedział, tylko zmierzył ją dziwnym spojrzeniem. Nie wróżyło to niczego dobrego.

\- Profesorze – powtórzyła, łamiącym się głosem. - Gdzie oni są?

\- Śmierciożercy ich porwali – odparł z westchnięciem Snape.

Hermiona schowała twarz w dłoniach, a z jej oczu natychmiast popłynęły łzy, nim Snape skończył mówić.

\- Nie – jęknęła. - Nie...

Przez ten ból głowy, nie potrafiła nawet racjonalnie myśleć. Czuła w tym momencie tylko żal i pustkę.

\- Granger, nie rycz, proszę cię – usłyszała jego głos nad sobą, chociaż sama poznała, że jego ton był zmartwiony i łagodniejszy. - Stało się. Zakon już podjął wszelkie działania. Wszyscy próbują ich szukać, ponieważ nie wiadomo, gdzie Czarny Pan ich ma. Wypij to.

Pokręciła tylko przecząco głową, nie podnosząc nawet głowy. Jej przyjaciele są u Voldemorta. Harry był ich jedyną nadzieją na uratowanie przed nim, a on go złapał. Są straceni. Zapewne już nigdy nie zobaczy Harry'ego i Rona.

\- Masz to wypić!

Gdy nadal nie podnosiła głowy, chwycił ją za podbródek i podniósł do góry, a gdy otworzyła ze zdumienia usta, wlał jej do nich płyn.

\- Za chwilę wszelkie bóle powinny ustać – wrócił do swojej torby.

\- Dlaczego ja siedziałam bezczynnie w tym przedziale, zamiast od razu rzucić im się na ratunek? - zapytała samą siebie.

\- Idiotko, myślisz, że miałabyś szansę z kilkunastoma najgroźniejszymi śmierciożercami?

\- Nawet nie wiem kiedy oni zniknęli z tego przedziału i jak! W ogóle jakim cudem śmierciożercy się tutaj dostali?! - mimo że była załamana i płakała, jej głos przybrał buntowniczy ton. - Przecież mieli wszyscy pilnować Harry'ego i zadbać o wszystko, by nie dochodziło do takich sytuacji!

\- Kiedy na to wpadłaś?! - wstał i spojrzał na nią gniewnie. Widocznie był równie zdenerwowany tym wszystkim, jak ona. - Zasrany Zakon i jego zasrane środki bezpieczeństwa! Co za idioci, skoro nie potrafili nawet dobrze założyć zaklęć ochronnych na pociąg? - zapytał, bardziej sam siebie. - Porwali tę wielką gwiazdę, Pottera, który rzekomo miał uratować wszystkim tyłki, a Czarny Pan pewnie się z nim rozprawił już gdy tylko śmierciożercy go dostarczyli.

\- Niech pan tak nawet nie mówi! - krzyknęła przez łzy. - Harry na pewno sobie poradzi, już tyle razy sobie poradził z nim!

\- A myślisz, że teraz, kiedy będzie otoczony przez wszystkich śmierciożerców, a przed nim będzie stał Czarny Pan, to co, zjawi się nagle skądś jakiś ratunek?! Można tylko liczyć na to, że Czarny Pan wciąż jest na misji i nie przybędzie tak szybko, a przynajmniej nie tak szybko, żeby Zakon nie zdążył chłopaka odnaleźć. A działa w tej chwili calutki Zakon poza uczniami i nauczycielami, którzy muszą opiekować się szkołą.

\- Jak ja ich stracę, nie będę miała nikogo – znów schowała twarz w dłonie. - Nie chcę nawet myśleć o tym, że mogę już więcej ich nie zobaczyć.

\- To o tym nie myśl. Proste.

Usiadł na innym siedzeniu i zaczął czytać gazetę.

\- Pan może w takim momencie po prostu sobie bezczynnie siedzieć i czytać?

\- A może ty będziesz mi mówiła, co mogę, a co nie? Nie zapominaj, z kim masz do czynienia, Granger. A jeśli czujesz się już wystarczająco dobrze, to nie nadużywaj mojej gościnności.

\- Nie mam nawet do kogo iść w tym momencie, nie rozumie pan?! Ginny nie wróciła do Hogwartu na to półrocze, rodzice jej nie pozwolili. Bliźniaczkom Patil też. Na reszty towarzystwo nie mam co liczyć. Ale z panem siedzenie to chyba gorsze niż samemu...

\- I co mnie to obchodzi? - nawet nie spojrzał na nią.

\- A to – do przedziału wparowała nagle McGonagall – że od dzisiaj masz za zadanie opiekowanie się panną Granger, tak na wszelki wypadek. Skoro Voldemort ma pana Pottera i pana Weasleya, będzie mógł chcieć także i...

\- A po co mu Granger, skoro ma Pottera?! - przerwał jej zdenerwowany Snape. - Czy ja wyglądam na niańkę, żeby się opiekować osamotnionymi dziewczynkami?!

\- Zamknij się, Severusie – Minerwa zmierzyła go ostrym spojrzeniem. Gdyby ktoś inny tak do niego powiedział, pewnie by już nie żył. - Śmierciożercy szukali także panny Granger, jednak jeden, w którego akurat trafiła klątwa, uderzył ją, gdy na nią wpadał, a po chwili sam był nieprzytomny. Nie znaleźli jej i uciekli. Masz się opiekować panną Granger, póki pan Potter i pan Weasley nie wrócą z powrotem. Będziesz dotrzymywał jej nawet towarzystwa, jeśli będzie miała na to ochotę i będzie tego potrzebowała!

\- Ty już zgłupiałaś, kobieto, na starość – wysyczał. - Poproś o to kogokolwiek innego...

\- Snape! Hermiona musi naprawdę być teraz chroniona! Nie wiadomo, co może wymyślić Voldemort!

\- Na pewno nie porwanie jej, to ci gwarantuję.

Hermiona w ciszy przysłuchiwała się temu i próbowała nie ukazać swojego zdziwienia, zaskoczenia, strachu i niechęci. Snape jej opiekunem?!

\- Jednak chciał to zrobić. Chciał porwać całą trójkę. Jako jedyny nie będziesz uczestniczył w poszukiwaniach, żeby się nie zdradzić, w razie czego, więc jako jedyny pozostajesz do tego zadania! A ja ci ufam, Severusie, że to zrobisz! Masz z nią rozmawiać, trzymać się blisko niej, pilnować, żeby nie znikała gdzieś, i gdyby długo jej nie było, szukać jej. I nawet ci w tym pomogę. Rzucę na ciebie i pannę Granger zaklęcie Połączenia i...

\- NIE BĘDZIESZ RZUCAĆ NA MNIE ŻADNEGO ZAKLĘCIA POŁĄCZENIA!

\- A właśnie, że będę. Snape, ty stary durniu! Czy ty zawsze musisz zachowywać się jak idiota?! Największe zagrożenie właśnie nadeszło, a ty, do jasnej cholery, śmiesz jeszcze odmawiać, jak proszę cię o pomoc?!

Nic nie odpowiedział, ale widać było, że trochę się zmieszał. Hermiona nie była zachwycona. A gdy usłyszała o zaklęciu Połączenia, całkowicie nie była zachwycona. Wiedziała, że jeśli McGonagall połączy ich tym zaklęciem, będą mogli w każdej chwili się do siebie teleportować, nawet jeśli nie posiadali wiedzy, gdzie druga osoba z pary się znajduje.

\- Granger, jeśli spróbujesz nadużywać tego zaklęcia i będziesz się pojawiała za często, chociaż najlepiej by było, jeśli nie używałabyś go w ogóle...

\- Jeszcze nic do ciebie nie dotarło? - przerwała mu McGonagall, która wyglądała tak, jakby miała wpaść w najprawdziwszą furię.

\- Dobra, rzucaj to zaklęcie i się stąd wynoś, bo cię nie zapraszałem! - Severus wstał i skrzyżował ręce na piersiach, patrząc na nią wyczekująco.

Hermiona również nieśmiało wstała.

\- Panno Granger, to konieczne. Musimy zadbać o pani bezpieczeństwo – powiedziała jej dobrodusznie McGonagall, a Hermiona pokiwała głową. Wciąż za bardzo nie docierało jeszcze do niej to, co się dzieje.

Stanęła obok Snape'a, który prychnął, gdy to zrobiła. _Czemu musiał to być właśnie on..._ McGonagall wzniosła swoją różdżkę, zamknęła oczy i zwróciła się ich stronę, po czym wyczarowała prawie niewidoczne obręcze, które poleciały w stronę Hermiony i Snape'a, okrążyły ich i po chwili zniknęły. Minerwa kiwnęła głową i pospiesznie opuściła przedział, gdy na korytarzu ktoś coś krzyknął.

\- Ma pan minę, jakby miał pan umrzeć – zauważyła nieśmiało Hermiona, rozglądając się po jego przedziale.

Był dużo większy niż zwykły i bardziej wyposażony.

\- Bo to robię. Umieram wewnętrznie. Konam. Za niedługo wyzionę ducha. A to wszystko twoja wina.

\- Ja też nie jestem szczęśliwa, naprawdę.

\- Zdziwiłbym się, gdybyś była.

\- Aż za takiego strasznego pan się uważa?

\- Granger, zamknij się – fuknął i wrócił do swojej gazety. - Przypominam ci, że twoi przyjaciele być może właśnie giną w męczarniach.

Spojrzała na niego ze złością i smutkiem. Był okropny i nie miała pojęcia, jak wytrzyma to wszystko. Najbardziej jednak przerażało ją to, że Harry'ego i Rona przy niej nie ma. Tak bardzo się o nich bała! _Ale we dwójkę na pewno coś wymyślą... Na pewno dadzą radę._ Wierzyła w to tak mocno, że nawet nie dopuszczała do siebie myśli, że może być inaczej.

\- Chyba niedługo będziemy dojeżdżać – powiedziała, gdy widoki za oknem wydawały jej się już znajome. - Gdzie mój bagaż? Został chyba w tamtym przedziale... Muszę po niego iść.

\- Tak się składa, że najlepiej będzie, jak nie będziesz szła po żaden, głupi bagaż. Ja ci go przyniosę – mruknął z niechęcią i wyszedł.

Po kilku minutach wrócił, a za nim dumnie człapał jej kot, Krzywołap.

\- To twój sierściuch?! - zapytał, gdy zauważył kota, wskakującego już radośnie na kolana swojej pani.

\- Owszem, mój.

\- Niech się trzyma ode mnie z daleka – zmierzył zwierzaka niemiłym spojrzeniem, lecz kot nawet nie zwrócił na niego uwagi.

\- Proszę pana, bo nie przypominam już sobie za bardzo tego zaklęcia, co rzuciła na nas profesor McGonagall... Dawno o nim czytałam – widać było, że się zarumieniła. _Idiotka, wstydziła się przyznać, że czegoś nie pamięta,_ pomyślał, ale w sumie on również nie lubił się do czegoś takiego przyznawać. Do niewiedzy. - Co dokładnie muszę zrobić, aby się, w razie konieczności, do pana przenieść?

\- Po prostu, skupić się całym umysłem na mojej osobie i na tym, że chcesz się pojawić obok mnie. Nie musisz mieć różdżki nawet do tego.

\- I w jakich przypadkach mam się do pana przenosić?

\- Tylko w razie konieczności – odparł oschle.

Zrobiło jej się na chwilę przykro, że traktował ją tak, ale potem przypomniała sobie, z kim ma do czynienia. Wkrótce pociąg się zatrzymał w Hogsmeade.

\- Nie idziesz, aportujesz się ze mną prosto przed bramę – warknął do niej, gdy chciała wyjść. - Twój kot musi sam dotrzeć – uśmiechnął się wrednie.

\- Na pewno da radę. Zna okolice Hogwartu jak własną kieszeń.

\- Kot i kieszeń... I podobno jesteś taka inteligentna...

\- Przecież powiedziałam to jako żart.

\- Żartujesz, a twoi przyjaciele w tym czasie...

\- Niech pan sobie odpuści, proszę – powiedziała cicho, próbując powstrzymać łzy.

\- Nie przerywaj mi i nie mów mi, co mam robić – odpowiedział, jednak już nie skończył wcześniejszej wypowiedzi.

Przenieśli się wraz z jej bagażem prosto przed bramę, zanim jeszcze ktokolwiek z pociągu zdążył tu przybyć. Pożegnali się w zamku – przynajmniej ona się pożegnała, a on tylko wywrócił oczami – i rozeszli się. Hermiona udała się do swojego dormitorium, które w tym roku było zupełnie puste, co ją przeraziło. Czyżby Lavender też nie wróciła? Powinna jednak była się tego spodziewać. Trwa wojna. No ale z drugiej strony... Hogwart był chyba najbezpieczniejszym miejscem. Odłożyła bagaże i zeszła do Wielkiej Sali na ucztę. Gdy zasiadła przy stole Gryfonów, spostrzegła, że uczniów w tym półroczu przybyło do Hogwartu co najmniej jedną czwartą mniej. Westchnęła i musiała się wysilić, by opanować łzy. Została zupełnie sama. A jej najlepsi przyjaciele... nawet nie wiedziała, co się z nimi dzieje. To było najgorsze. Ta niepewność.

\- Proszę o ciszę – usłyszała głos, ku swojemu zdziwieniu, nie Dumbledore'a, który zawsze rozpoczynał uczty, a McGonagall. - Jest mi niezmiernie przykro, że dopuściliśmy do takiej sytuacji, która miała miejsce dziś w pociągu. Śmierciożercy... nie wiadomo jak, złamali nasze bariery bezpieczeństwa i wtargnęli. Zaskoczyli nas, ponieważ naprawdę liczyliśmy, że chociaż wy, uczniowie Hogwartu, będziecie bezpieczni. Nie zniechęcajcie się jednak, bo pociąg nie był chroniony aż tak poważnie, jak nasza szkoła, którą aurorzy oraz dyrektor w tym momencie zabezpieczają jeszcze solidniej. Cieszy mnie jednak to, że podczas tego starcia dzisiejszego, nikt nie poniósł poważnych obrażeń i wszyscy jesteście tutaj obecni, poza... dwoma uczniami, którzy niestety w najbliższym czasie prawdopodobnie tutaj nie wrócą.

 _Czyżby nie zamierzała powiedzieć o tym, że Harry i Ron zostali porwani?_ Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi. _A może nawet tak będzie lepiej?_

\- Wasze bezpieczeństwo jest dla nas priorytetem. Voldemort i jego zwolennicy bywają jednak zaskakujący – spuściła wzrok i spojrzała na chwilę w podłogę, zastanawiając się nad czymś. - A teraz po prostu rozpocznijmy nowe półrocze. Nie bójcie się. Wojna trwa, ale póki na świecie będzie istniał człowiek, będzie istniała także i ona. Nie bądźcie przeciw sobie – ściszyła głos przy tym zdaniu, po czym stała jeszcze chwile przy mównicy i odwróciła się, po czym zajęła swoje miejsce przy stole.

Pojawiło się jedzenie, jednak Hermiona, teraz już dobitnie wzruszona i przejęta wszystkim, po tym, co powiedziała dyrektorka, nie miała apetytu.

\- Hermiona, cześć – przysunął się do niej Neville Longbottom. - Dobrze, że chociaż ty wróciłaś. Słuchaj... Harry i Ron, to o nich mówiła, prawda? - Hermiona kiwnęła głową. - Oni zniknęli z pociągu. Kto ich zabrał? Zakon czy...?

\- Śmierciożercy ich porwali – odparła, zaciskając usta i pięści.

Neville złapał się za głowę i wpatrzył tępo w stół. Trwał tak kilka minut, po czym objął ją ramieniem.

\- Słuchaj, pamiętaj, że musimy być dobrej myśli – zaczął. - I pamiętaj, że masz mnie i jakbyś tylko potrzebowała rozmowy, towarzystwa...

\- Dzięki Neville, wiem, że mogę na ciebie liczyć – próbowała się uśmiechnąć, ale chyba jej to nie wyszło.

Resztę kolacji spędzili w ciszy. Później Hermiona samotnie wyruszyła w stronę wieży Gryffindoru. Nie usiadła nawet w salonie przy kominku, jak to robiła zawsze z przyjaciółmi, tylko od razu poszła do sypialni, przebrała się w krótkie białe spodenki i białą koszulkę na ramionkach, usiadła na łóżku i wyciągnęła z walizki pierwszą, lepszą książkę, jaką sobie przywiozła, byleby zająć czymś myśli. Wiedziała bowiem, że nie zaśnie. Książce jednak tak udało się ją wciągnąć, że nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy w pokoju ktoś się pojawił. Gdy podniosła na chwilę głowę, by się przeciągnąć, zauważyła stojącego przy jej łóżku Severusa Snape'a. Krzyknęła i odruchowo rzuciła w niego książką.

\- Co pan tutaj robi?! To jest dormitorium dla dziewcząt, i to w dodatku dla Gryfonek!

\- Idiotko, myślisz, że przybyłem tutaj z własnej woli, żeby posiedzieć sobie z tobą, bo nie miałem nic lepszego do roboty?! Twoja ukochana McGonagall kazała mi się tutaj przenieść, by sprawdzić, czy dotarłaś.

\- Nie jestem idiotką! Przecież to dormitorium mogło wcale nie być puste... - odruchowo rozejrzała się, ale wszystkie łóżka poza jej wciąż były bez właścicieli.

\- Są listy uczniów, którzy przybyli na to półrocze. Pomyśl ty trochę... Chyba jednak nią jesteś - rzucił wrednie, po czym podszedł do okna i spojrzał na błonia. - I dzięki temu wiedziałem, że jesteś sama – powiedział dobitnie, a potem znów się do niej odwrócił. - Będę co jakiś czas wieczorami się tutaj pojawiał, żeby się upewnić, że nigdzie nie łazisz. I radzę ci się nie narażać. Czarny Pan chciał mieć was wszystkich trzech, zapewne nie spocznie, póki nie dojdzie do celu.

\- Ale po co mu ja?

\- No właśnie. Też nie mam pojęcia, po jaką cholerę, ty jesteś mu potrzebna. Myślałem, że jego upodobania i cele są trochę na wyższym poziomie... - uśmiechnął się niemiło.

Nagle drzwi zaczęły się otwierać a oni oboje zamarli. Gdyby wszedł tu teraz jakiś uczeń, a ona, półnaga, siedziała sobie na łóżku, a obok stał jej nauczyciel, i to w dodatku ten nauczyciel, to chyba nie byłaby to przyjemna sytuacja. Do pokoju weszła jednak Minerwa McGonagall.

\- Masz szczęście, że cię tutaj zastałam – spojrzała chłodno na Severusa, ale po chwili się do niego uśmiechnęła, na co on prychnął i pokręcił z politowaniem głową. - Hermiono, chciałam cię poinformować – uśmiech zniknął z jej twarzy – że śmierciożercy byli u twoich rodziców.

\- O matko! - Hermiona złapała się za głowę. - Coś im zrobili?

\- Ona to chyba nie twoja matka – wtrącił się wrednie Snape, po czym został skarcony spojrzeniem przez obie Gryfonki.

\- Nie, na szczęście zaklęcie ochronne i Obliviate nie zostało przez nich wyczute, dali się nabrać, sądzili, że to nie są twoi rodzice i zostawili ich w spokoju. Co i tak jest dziwne...

\- Na pewno nie chcieli zdradzać tego, że szukają rodziców Granger, w takim przypadku Zakon pewnie chroniłby tych... prawdziwych, czyli właśnie ich.

\- Dodatkowa ochrona zostanie zastosowana, nie martw się, Hermiono – nauczycielka uśmiechnęła się do przerażonej dziewczyny. - Severusie, proszę cię, abyś zjawiał się tutaj codziennie, choćby na minutę. Zrozumiałeś?

\- Przecież ja pracuję!

\- Minuta cię zbawi?

\- A może!

\- No to nie osiągniesz zbawienia w takim razie. Powierzyliśmy ci takie zadanie i masz się wywiązać. Proszę cię – Hermiona pierwszy raz zobaczyła, jak McGonagall robi smutną, proszącą minę. Wyglądało to przezabawnie.

\- Dobrze, już dobrze! - Snape machnął rękami. - Już skończ to przedstawienie. Granger jest cała i zdrowa, więc się wynoszę stąd – powiedział, po czym zniknął.

\- Hermiono, gdybyś chciała się przenieść bezpośrednio do profesora Snape'a, możesz to zrobić w każdej chwili, ponieważ wszelkie zaklęcia zabezpieczające jego kwatery są dla ciebie zdjęte. O wszystkim niepokojącym zgłaszaj jemu albo mnie. Dobrej nocy.

Uśmiechnęła się do niej i wyszła. Hermiona została sama z myślami. Była przerażona. Voldemort polował także i na nią.


	2. Chapter 2

Dni mijały, a Hermiona wciąż czuła się tak samo źle. Nauki było dużo, chociaż dla niej był to najmniejszy problem. Najbardziej na jej samopoczucie wpływało to, że wciąż martwiła się o swoich przyjaciół. Nie wiedziała nawet, czy oni wciąż żyją, ale za każdym razem, gdy jej myśli zbaczały na ten przykry tor, starała się zająć je czymś innym. Większość wolnego czasu spędzała samotnie. Nie mogła nawet brać udziału w wycieczkach do Hogsmeade, ponieważ dostała zakaz od Dumbledore'a. Zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że była zagrożona. Mimo wszystko się tak nie czuła. Hogwart zawsze dawał jej poczucie bezpieczeństwa i tak było i teraz, w tej beznadziejnej sytuacji. Snape zjawiał się u niej w dormitorium codziennie wieczorem, ale nie rozmawiał z nią. Pojawiał się, sprawdzał czy jest i co robi, i znikał. Po pięciu dniach Hermiona nawet już nie rzucała do niego żadnych powitań. Smutna cisza zapanowała nawet między nimi, chociaż wydawałoby się, że mieliby o czym rozmawiać.

\- Hermiono – po zajęciach w piątek, na korytarzu zaczepiła ją McGonagall. - Nie chciałabyś na weekend przenieść się do Nory? Dyrektor się zgodził, jest jak najbardziej za, żebyś pobyła trochę z Weasley'ami. Tym bardziej że... oni także są bardzo załamani porwaniem ich syna oraz Harry'ego...

\- To oczywiste – westchnęła ciężko. - Tak, bardzo chciałabym się do nich przenieść. Kiedy bym mogła?

\- Jak tylko spakujesz potrzebne rzeczy, przyjdź do gabinetu dyrektora, użyjesz jego kominka.

\- W porządku. Dziękuję bardzo – uśmiechnęła się lekko.

Udała się do swojego dormitorium. Te puste łóżka, puste kąty, grobowa cisza, już jej tak nie przerażały. Przyzwyczaiła się do tego, że mieszka sama. I musiała przyznać, że jej się to podobało. Najgorzej było jednak nocą, gdy się budziła i wiedziała, że nikogo obok nie ma.

Spakowała kilka książek i rozpoczęte eseje, które miała zamiar dokończyć w Norze, bieliznę, ubrania i kilka drobiazgów, po czym była gotowa. Zdjęła szkolną szatę i zarzuciła na czarny podkoszulek biały, puchowy sweterek i poszła do gabinetu Dumbledore'a.

\- Orzechowa czekolada, bez rodzynek – wypowiedziała hasło, które Dumbledore osobiście jej zdradził.

Po chwili ukazały się przed nią marmurowe schody, wspięła się po nich i stanęła przed wielkimi, dębowymi drzwiami. Zapukała.

\- Proszę – usłyszała pogodny głos strasznego czarodzieja.

\- Dzień dobry – uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało, gdy weszła do środka i zamknęła drzwi. Dumbledore siedział przy swoim biurku. - Ja chciałam się przenieść do Nory.

\- Witaj, Hermiono. Oczywiście. Proszek Fiuu jest obok kominka. Tylko nie zapomnij w niedzielę wieczorem wrócić – zachichotał.

\- Na pewno nie zapomnę. Dziękuję.

\- Za co, moja droga? - spojrzał na nią zza okularów.

\- Za to, że mogę spędzić weekend w Norze – odparła, wchodząc już do kominka.

\- Nie ma za co. Twoja obecność na pewno ukoi choć trochę ból Molly i Artura.

\- Chciałabym, żeby tak było. Do widzenia.

Wzięła do ręki proszek, powiedziała głośno „Nora", sypnęła nim i zniknęła w zielonych płomieniach, by za chwilę pojawić się w Norze.

\- Hermiono, kochana! Już jesteś – powitała ją pani Weasley, nim zdążyła wyjść z kominka.

\- Dzień dobry – powiedziała serdecznie Hermiona i przytuliła panią Weasley, nie mogąc powstrzymać łez. - Jak się pani czuje?

\- Dajemy radę – odparła cicho pani Weasley, a Hermiona poznała po jej głosie, że ona także płacze.

Po chwili w kuchni zjawiła się Ginny i pan Weasley. Przywitała się z nimi. Już zdążyła się stęsknić.

\- A gdzie reszta? - zapytała Hermiona.

\- Bill i Fleur w Muszelce, Charlie za granicą, wróci dopiero za kilka dni, Percy w Ministerstwie, a bliźniacy... sama nie wiem – zachichotała Ginny, gdy razem udały się do pokoju rudowłosej. - Chyba wciąż na poszukiwaniach. Trochę tu pusto. Mamy mnóstwo wolnych pokoi, mama przygotowała dla ciebie ten Fleur. I jak w Hogwarcie? Jestem naprawdę załamana, że nie mogłam wrócić...

\- Powiem ci szczerze, i chyba pierwszy raz w życiu, że... w Hogwarcie jest nudno – usiadły na parapecie i otworzyły okno, podziwiając cudowny zachód słońca. - Nie ma ciebie, nie ma... Harry'ego i Rona. Ginny, jak sobie radzisz bez nich?

\- Próbuję się powstrzymać przed całodziennym płaczem, podobnie jak mama, ale jej to lepiej wychodzi – Ginny otarła łzę, która właśnie spływała po jej policzku. - Nie chcę stracić brata. I nie chcę stracić też Harry'ego. Między nami ostatnio było tak dobrze, a tu nagle coś takiego... Możemy ich już nigdy nie ujrzeć. I wszyscy się boją, że jeśli Voldemort zabije Harry'ego, to już nie będzie ratunku.

\- Nie myślmy tak. On go nie zabije. Harry wygra. Jak zawsze.

Hermiona wciąż powtarzała sobie w głowie te myśli, ale w tej chwili sama nie wiedziała, czy dalej w to wierzy. Rozmawiały jeszcze długo. Szybko się ściemniło. Zeszły na dół na kolację. Hermiona przywitała się ze wszystkimi, którzy jeszcze się pojawili, czyli z Syriuszem, Remusem, Tonks i Szalonookim.

\- Po kolacji wyruszamy na południe, przeszukać wszelkie możliwe miejsca, gdzie mogą przebywać Potter i Weasley – oznajmił Moody. - Teraz McGonagall, Dumbledore, Kingsley i Fred oraz George szukają w pobliskich wsiach, gdzie śmierciożercy lubili mieć swoje kryjówki. Nie mam pojęcia, gdzie chłopaki mogą być. Jedyna nadzieja jest jeszcze w Snape'ie, o ile Voldemort go wezwie do siebie w najbliższym czasie i mu powie, gdzie ich ukrył. Kiedy może wrócić Charlie? - pani Weasley chciała mu odpowiedzieć, ale on nawet nie zwrócił na nią uwagi i dalej ciągnął. - On też się może przydać. Będą z Billem i Francuzką szukać w dalszych krainach – wyciągnął z kieszeni jakąś mapę, a siedzący najbliższej pochylili się nad nią. - I wtedy prawie wszystkie kryjówki będą już przeczesane...

\- Zapewne w żadnej z nich ich nie będzie – powiedział Syriusz, który wyglądał, jakby nie spał przez kilka dni. _W sumie, mogło to być możliwe_ , pomyślała Hermiona. - Już sprawdziliśmy i tak zdecydowaną większość, a ich, jak nie było, tak nie ma. Poza tym nie sądzę, żeby Voldemort trzymał ich w jakiejś kryjówce śmierciożerców. Na pewno ma ich przy sobie, w jakimś miejscu, o którym położeniu świat nie wie – pociągnął łyk z jakiejś butelki, którą trzymał w dłoniach.

\- Możliwe, ale chyba lepsze to, niż bezczynne siedzenie. Przestań żłopać, Łapa, lepiej zajmij się czymś pożytecznym. Za pół godziny wyruszamy, pijany nam nie pomożesz – warknął Moody, po czym zaklęciem wyrwał mu butelkę z ręki i wyrzucił do kosza.

\- My też możemy z Hermioną pomóc w poszukiwaniach? - zapytała Ginny, patrząc błagalnie na Alastora.

\- Chyba zwariowałaś, moja droga – pani Weasley zmierzyła córkę srogim spojrzeniem.

\- To wykluczone, Weasley. Granger jest głównym celem Voldemorta, po tym jak złapał Pottera i Weasleya. Widocznie jest taki nienażarty, że chce całą świętą trójcę – chrapnął Moody, drapiąc się po głowie. - I myślę, że póki on cię nie zdobędzie – spojrzał na Hermionę – to Potter i Weasley będą w miarę bezpieczni. Takie przeczucia po wielu latach różnych śledztw paskudnych charakterów.

\- Ale oczywiście nie dopuścimy, żeby cię zdobył – Lupin uśmiechnął się lekko do Hermiony, po czym spojrzał na zegar. - Alastorze, chyba możemy już wyruszać?

Moody wypił z miski resztkę barszczu i wstał, po czym pożegnał się i wyszedł na podwórko, a za nim Remus, Tonks, Syriusz i pan Weasley. Ginny i Hermiona zostały z panią Weasley i razem posprzątały po kolacji. Tak się złożyło, że zaczęły rozmawiać o Ronie i Harrym i po chwili wszystkie trzy płakały. Pani Weasley pochlipywała składając obrusy i serwetki, Ginny płakała nad talerzami, które układała w kredensie, a Hermiona ocierała łzy szorując blat. Gdy kuchnia lśniła już czystością, wszystkie trzy zgodnie stwierdziły, że najlepiej będzie udać się do swoich pokoi i się uspokoić w samotności. Hermiona miała pokój na najwyższym piętrze. Gdy mieszkała tu Fleur, kiedy jeszcze była narzeczoną Billa – dziś jest już żoną – to właśnie tutaj była jej sypialnia. Pokój był miło urządzony. Znajdowały się tutaj jasne meble, a ściany były błękitne. Hermiona zapaliła lampkę, która stała przy dużym łóżku, i w pokoju zapanował półmrok. W okno zaczął bębnić deszcz. Postanowiła, że się wykąpie, umyje włosy i zęby, a gdy już to zrobiła, przebrała się w piżamę. Posiedziała z parę minut w ciszy, patrząc na spływające po szybie krople deszczu, po czym wyciągnęła z torby nieskończony esej z zaklęć, kilka książek i zabrała się do pracy. Przerwała na chwilę i włączyła w radiu wolną, przyjemną muzykę i gdy stwierdziła, że to pomoże jej się skupić, kontynuowała. Mimo że z mokrych jeszcze włosów wypływały krople, które potem spływały jej po plecach, nie czuła zimna, wręcz przeciwnie – gdyby nie ta przykra świadomość o jej kochanych przyjaciołach, pewnie czuła by się całkiem przyjemnie. W powietrzu unosił się kokosowy zapach jej szamponu. Silny wiatr delikatnie uchylił okno, przez które napłynęło świeże, deszczowe powietrze. Lekki chłód i te zapachy unoszące się w powietrzu sprawiły, że dostała gęsiej skórki i naprawdę miała ochotę się odprężyć, ale wiedziała, że nie mogła. Nie teraz, kiedy jej przyjaciele na pewno przeżywali męczarnie, nie teraz kiedy... - podniosła głowę - kiedy w jej pokoju pojawił się Severus Snape... Przez chwilę stał, rozglądając się ze zdziwieniem, po czym jego przenikliwy wzrok spoczął na niej. Pierwsze co zauważył to to, że jest przemoczona. Potem ta gęsia skórka... I nagle do jego nozdrzy dotarł ten przyjemny zapach. _Merlinie! Do tego ten półmrok i dudniący o parapet deszcz. I ta muzyka..._ Musiał się naprawdę wysilić, by nie westchnąć z przyjemności.

\- Dlaczego nikt mnie nie zawiadomił, że nie jesteś w Hogwarcie tylko w Norze?

\- Pierwszy raz od paru dni przemówił pan do mnie ludzkim głosem – uśmiechnęła się i odruchowo przygryzła ołówek, który trzymała w dłoniach. - Nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego nikt pana nie zawiadomił. Będę tutaj do niedzieli.

Kiwnął głową i podszedł do okna, odwracając się do niej tyłem. Przymknął oczy i zaciągnął się tym zapachem. _Jeszcze sposób, w jaki ona przygryzła ten ołówek... Siedzi za nim półnaga, piękna dziewczyna. Mokra piżama przywiera do jej ciała, podkreślając jej kształty. W domu nie ma prawie nikogo poza nimi. I co tu zrobić?_

\- Co pan tak podziwia za tym oknem?

Odwrócił się i znów na nią spojrzał. Chłód panujący w pokoju sprawił, że jej twarz była trochę bardziej blada, a każdy pieg wyróżniał się na tym jasnym tle. Oczy miała trochę zamglone. Nie miał pojęcia, co odpowiedzieć. Naprawdę poczuł się bardzo dziwnie. Aż się przestraszył tego nieznajomego, od wielu lat, uczucia...

\- Dumbledore ci pozwolił tutaj przybyć? - uniósł brew.

\- Gdyby mi nie pozwolił, to pewnie by mnie tu nie było – pokręciła lekko głową i prychnęła. - W takiej sytuacji, w jakiej się znajduję, raczej nie uciekałabym bez jego wiedzy. Dlaczego właściwie Voldemort mnie chce?

 _Każdy by cię taką chciał, Granger_ , pomyślał, a potem skarcił się w myślach.

\- Już to mówiłem na zebraniu Zakonu... Nie mam pojęcia. Czarny Pan nikomu nawet nie powiedział, gdzie będzie więził Pottera i Weasleya. Od czasu porwania nikt ze śmierciożerców nie został wezwany. A tak w ogóle... - wyciągnął różdżkę i skierował ją w stronę drzwi, po czym mruknął jakieś zaklęcie. - Lepiej żeby nikt mnie tutaj nie zastał.

\- Więc to, że mnie pan pilnuje, ma być tajemnicą?

\- Tak by było najlepiej. Nikt nie musi wiedzieć.

Usiadł w fotelu, który stał obok jej łóżka. Zdziwiła się. Wcześniej zbywał ją tak, że aż robiło jej się przykro, a teraz był tutaj już z dziesięć minut i wcale nie było widać, żeby chciał wyjść.

\- Dzisiaj Moody mówił, że jedyną nadzieją na uratowanie Harry'ego i Rona, jest właśnie pan. Jeśli Voldemort powie panu, gdzie ich trzyma, wtedy będzie można zorganizować jakąś akcję, bo teraz wciąż tkwimy w tym samym miejscu – odłożyła esej na stolik nocny i przetarła oczy, po czym oparła głowę na dłoniach, patrząc na niego. - Myśli pan, że oni żyją?

\- Czarny Pan już tak długo pragnie śmierci twojego sławnego koleżki... - wykrzywił usta, ale nie uśmiechnął się w żaden niemiły sposób. - Ale myślę, że samo zabicie go by nie było dla niego aż taką satysfakcją. Na pewno coś planuje. I potrzebna mu jesteś jeszcze ty. Może chce wykończyć całą waszą trójcę razem – tym razem już nie darował sobie ironicznego uśmieszku.

\- Może – odparła, patrząc na niego z wyrzutem.

 _Było w nim coś bardzo intrygującego._ _Miał takie niezwykłe życie... Pełne ryzyka, to fakt, ale na pewno pełnienie roli szpiega było fascynujące. I to, że był taki zamknięty, nie wiadomo było, z której strony można do niego podejść, o ile w ogóle można._ Właśnie. Ciekawe czy umiałby się przed nią jakoś otworzyć? Może warto spróbować go poznać? Ale na samą myśl o poznawaniu mrocznego Mistrza Eliksirów przeszły ją ciarki. Wydawało jej się to niemożliwe. _Ale może warto było spróbować?_ Był jedyną osobą, której towarzystwa była pewna, bo chcąc lub nie, musieli się widywać codziennie. Dziką fascynację wzbudziło w niej także to, że był jej nauczycielem, chociaż zdawałoby się, że to mogło stać na przeszkodzie. Ale nie dla Hermiony Granger.

Ciekawe czy zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że od kilku minut tak intensywnie się w niego wpatruje? Pewnie nie. Przecież gdyby nie to, że odpłynęła gdzieś myślami, nie lampiłaby się na niego jak idiotka. _No ale ładne miała te oczy, to fakt. Nos taki mały, lekko zadarty. Usta pełne. Jej szyja wydawała się być taka gładka, jak..._ \- przyjrzał się każdemu odsłoniętemu milimetrowi jej ciała – _jak reszta skóry._ _Czy właśnie przyglądał się z jakimś... pożądaniem swojej własnej uczennicy?_ Szybko przeniósł wzrok na łóżko i zainteresował się beżową kołdrą. Ta Granger naprawdę była nieznośna i bał się, jak to wszystko będzie wyglądać, jeśli szybko nie odnajdą Pottera i Weasleya, a on będzie musiał do niej codziennie przychodzić wieczorem.

\- Dobrej nocy, Granger.

Stwierdził, że najlepszym rozwiązaniem będzie jak najszybsze zwianie z tego miejsca i pomyślenie nad wszystkim w samotności. Nim zdążyła cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, zdjął zaklęcie z drzwi i zniknął.

Gdy rano się obudziła, nie bardzo pamiętała, kiedy zasnęła. Przy głowie leżało kilka pergaminów. Wzięła je do ręki i przeczytała końcówkę. _No, przynajmniej pracę domową udało mi się wczoraj_ _skończyć,_ pomyślała. _A czemu miałoby się nie udać?_ Zastanowiła się. _Ach, no tak. On._ Przybył tu, narobił dziwnego zamieszania w jej głowie i sobie zniknął. Tak po prostu. Prychnęła z irytacją i wstała z łóżka. Za oknem słońce było już na niebie, przysłaniało je kilka ciemnych chmur. Ubrała się w biały sweter w czarne paski, czarne spodnie i wyszła z pokoju, kierując się do kuchni. Gdy schodziła, drzwi od pokoju Ginny były lekko uchylone. Chciała wejść i zapytać przyjaciółkę, czy schodzi na dół, ale usłyszała głos Ginny i czyjś głos. Nie była sama, więc nie chciała przeszkadzać, ale... jej przyjaciółka załkała głośno.

\- Ale wiesz przecież, że Voldemort nie tknie ich, póki nie da jakiegoś większego popisu – usłyszała uspokajający głos Syriusza. - On musi się pokazać jako najwyższy. Nie zabiłby ich tak, że nikt by o tym nie słyszał. Dobrze, Ginny?

\- Nie jest dobrze, Syriuszu. Nie jest. Dziękuję, że tu przyszedłeś i siedziałeś aż do rana... Naprawdę nie wiesz, ile twoja obecność dla mnie w tej chwili znaczy – westchnęła. - I wiem, że ty też cierpisz. Harry... to twoja rodzina.

\- Taaak – rzucił przeciągle Syriusz. - Ale nie dopuszczam do siebie myśli, że on nie żyje. Harry jest taki waleczny! Taki sprytny. Mądry. Ginny, przecież ty to wszystko wiesz. On _mu_ się nie da. Nie płacz już, no chodź tu...

Ktoś zamknął drzwi od tamtej strony i Hermiona nie mogła już usłyszeć, co się działo dalej. Stała tak chwilę, z uniesionymi brwiami i patrzyła w drzwi. W sumie sama nie wiedziała, co ją tak zdziwiło. Ale coś jednak było w tym wszystkim dziwnego... Zeszła na dół. Przy stole siedział Fred, George, Bill i pan Weasley, a jego żona krzątała się po kuchni, szykując śniadanie.

\- Witaj, Hermiono. Jak się spało? - zapytał pogodnie pan Weasley, jednak Hermiona nie mogła nie dostrzec w jego oczach tej iskry smutku.

\- Bardzo dobrze – uśmiechnęła się i zajęła miejsce. - Jak poszukiwania? O której wróciliście?

\- My z Fredem, Dumbledore'em, McGonagall i Kingsley'em przestaliśmy szukać dopiero jakoś po pierwszej w nocy – odpowiedział George. - Oczywiście nikogo nie znaleźliśmy, ale Dumbledore natknął się na jakieś rzeczy prywatne jakichś śmierciożerców, ale to i tak nie ma nic wspólnego z naszą sprawą – westchnął.

\- My z Syriuszem, Tonks i Lupinem oraz Moodym, wróciliśmy dopiero parę godzin temu – powiedział pan Weasley. - Wszyscy jeszcze śpią. Ale też nic.

 _No chyba jednak nie wszyscy_ , pomyślała Hermiona, mając w głowie rozmowę Syriusza z Ginny.

\- Musimy po prostu liczyć na Severusa – odezwała się pani Weasley, przynosząc do stołu jajecznicę oraz tosty.

Do kuchni weszła Ginny, a chwilę po niej Syriusz. Dziewczyna usiadła obok Hermiony, a mężczyzna obok Remusa i nawet na siebie nie patrzyli. Po śniadaniu Hermiona i Ginny wyszły na podwórko.

\- Słuchaj, podsłuchałam... częściowo przez przypadek, a częściowo nie, kawałek twojej rozmowy z Syriuszem – zaczęła Hermiona, gdy usiadły na kamiennym murku, a lekki wiatr muskał je po włosach i twarzach. - On siedział u ciebie do rana?

\- No tak, siedział – Ginny spojrzała na nią podejrzliwie. - A o co ci chodzi?

\- Nie wiem właściwie. Pomyślałam, że może między wami coś... - gdy wypowiedziała to na głos, wydało jej się to tak absurdalne, że aż zaczęła się śmiać. - Och, wybacz. Jestem głupia. Po prostu pomyślałam, że... Och, wybacz mi.

\- Właściwie, Hermiono, to nie ma się tutaj z czego śmiać – Ginny zerknęła na nią niepokojąco. - Mam wrażenie, że Syriusz po porwaniu Harry'ego ma ze sobą problemy. Nie bardzo panuje nad emocjami, staram się mu pomóc, ale mam wrażenie, że ostatnio trochę zbyt się w to wszystko zaangażowałam... Bo wiesz, ja wciąż jestem z Harrym.

\- Czujesz coś do niego? - zapytała Hermiona, która, gdy odkryła, że Severus Snape ją intryguje, stwierdziła, że i tak już nic nie będzie w stanie jej zdziwić, więc nie była nawet zdumiona tym wszystkim.

\- Może to za dużo powiedziane, ale boję się, że wkrótce mogę coś poczuć... On jest taki, wiesz – podparła głowę ręką i zapatrzyła w dal, mrużąc oczy. - Taki szalony, beztroski. Taki odważny. Nie boi się konsekwencji, liczy się dla niego chwila... I taki ma zadziorny nawet wygląd. Wiesz dobrze, że...

\- Masz do takich słabość, wiem – Hermiona uśmiechnęła się lekko pod nosem. A może ona miała słabość do znienawidzonych przez wszystkich dupków mieszkających w lochach? Aż ta myśl ją rozbawiła. Nie. _Ona chciała tylko go poznać, ponieważ był jedyny do rozgryzienia na wyciągnięcie ręki! I naprawdę tak było._

Wróciły do domu dopiero na obiad. W Norze pojawił się także Bill z Fleur, Charlie oraz Moody, który kreślił dla nich trasę do przeszukania. Bill nie zgodził się, by Fleur brała w tym udział, więc zamiast niej do akcji ponownie włączył się Moody z Syriuszem. Wyruszyli po obiedzie.

\- Mam nadziei, że Hari i Ron się wkrótce znajdą – powiedziała Fleur, gdy spotkały się z Hermioną przy stole podczas kolacji. - Ja naprawdę się zamartwiać, Bill nie spać całym nocami, on ma już podkrążoni oczy i jest czasem nieznośni przez to wszystki.

\- Dziwisz się? Zaginął jego brat – odparła dosyć oschle Hermiona. Ponury nastrój panujący teraz w Norze udzielił się także i jej.

\- Ja wiem, ali przecież ja mam nadziei, że oni szybko wrócić cali i zdrowi – Fleur uśmiechnęła się do niej.

\- Też mam taką nadzieję – Hermiona delikatnie odwzajemniła uśmiech i poczuła ukłucie w sercu. _Nadzieja w takim przypadku nie wystarczy..._

Musiała przyznać sama przed sobą, że czekała na Snape'a. Nie kładła się spać aż do pierwszej w nocy, tylko siedziała i czytała jakąś nudną książkę, która wcale jej nie wciągnęła. Ale musiała czymś zająć czas. Naprawdę czekała... Ale się nie zjawił. Stwierdziła, że jest już na tyle późno, że czas się położyć. Wyszła jednak ze swojego pokoju i skierowała się do łazienki, by wziąć szybki prysznic. Gdy już to zrobiła i wyszła, zobaczyła, że na dole świeci się światło. A dochodziło ono z pokoju Ginny. Po chwili zgasło, a ktoś wszedł do jej pokoju. Chwilę biła się z myślami. Wiedziała, że nie można podsłuchiwać, i to w dodatku swojej przyjaciółki, ale gdyby tego nie zrobiła, nie byłaby Hermioną Granger. Zeszła więc cichutko na piętro, gdzie Ginny miała pokój. Drzwi były znów uchylone, ale tym razem tak, że mogła dostrzec palące się w kącie światełko, którego źródłem była mała lampka. Obok niej, na ziemi, siedziała Ginny. Hermiona ze zdumieniem dostrzegła, że jej przyjaciółka trzyma w dłoni butelkę wina. Już chciała do niej wejść i zapytać, co właściwie wyprawia, gdy nad Ginny ktoś się pochylił i usiadł obok niej na podłodze. Syriusz.

\- Co ty tutaj robisz? - usłyszała czyjś szept za sobą i aż podskoczyła.

Odwróciła się i stanęła twarzą w twarz z Charliem. Spanikowała bo zdała sobie sprawę, że jeśli starszy brat Ginny zobaczyłby to, co właśnie rozgrywało się za jej plecami, mógłby się zdziwić i źle zareagować. Musiała jakoś pomóc przyjaciółce.

\- Zejdziesz ze mną do kuchni? - powiedziała cicho Hermiona. - Bardzo chce mi się pić, ale jakoś... trochę się boję, od kiedy porwali Harry'ego i Rona. Wciąż sobie wyobrażam, że gdzieś za rogiem czyha na mnie jakiś śmierciożerca...

\- Jasne, że z tobą zejdę – Charlie uśmiechnął się i zaczęli schodzić na dół.

Hermiona napiła się soku. Zorientowała się, że jest już niedziela, więc za jakieś kilkanaście godzin będzie musiała wracać do szkoły. Chcąc jakoś przerwać ciszę, powiedziała o tym Charliemu.

\- Tęsknię za Hogwartem – przyznał, uśmiechając się. - To były czasy... Ale ty jeszcze pół roku i też kończysz.

\- Właśnie nie wiem, jak się z tym pogodzę – przyznała całkiem szczerze.

Najgorsze było to, że Hogwart dobitnie kojarzył jej się z Harrym i Ronem. To właśnie tam przeżyli tyle niezwykłych chwil. Zaczęła ze wzruszeniem wspominać, jak kiedyś ją uratowali przed Trollem, jak razem przygotowywali Eliksir Wielosokowy, jak cofnęli się w czasie, by uratować Hardodzioba i Syriusza, jak razem główkowali, co zrobić, by pomóc Harry'emu w Turnieju Trójmagicznym...

A teraz? Nic. Nagle ich nie było. Po prostu ich nie było.


	3. Chapter 3

Niedziela minęła nieubłaganie szybko, w dodatku cały dzień ktoś kręcił się wokół Hermiony, więc ta nie miała okazji porozmawiać z Ginny na temat tego, co widziała w nocy. Miała jednak nadzieję, że gdy wróci do Hogwartu, Ginny nie straci rozumu i do niczego głupiego nie dojdzie. Picie wina i to w dodatku z – trzeba spojrzeć prawdzie w oczy – roztrzepanym i często nierozsądnym Syriuszem, nie pasowało do tej rudowłosej dziewczyny. A może właśnie pasowało? Tak czy inaczej, Hermiona miała dużo czasu, by się nad tym zastanowić, bo gdy wróciła już - po pożegnaniu ze wszystkimi - do Hogwartu, nikt na nią nie czekał i kolejny późny wieczór miała spędzić samotnie. Całe szczęście, że pożyczyła od pani Weasley kilka książek, które ta ostatnio kupiła. Będzie miała przynajmniej czym się zająć. Z taką myślą udała się do swojego dormitorium. Usiadła na łóżku i zaczęła wyciągać z torebki zabrane do Nory rzeczy, a później ułożyła je w szafkach. Westchnęła i podeszła do okna, z którego miała niezwykły widok na błonia, las i jezioro. Usiadła na parapecie i zapatrzyła się w księżyc. Z jej oka wypłynęła łza. Gdy oddawała się w ramiona samotności, nie była w stanie opanować swojego cierpienia z powodu porwania Harry'ego i Rona. I najgorsza była jeszcze ta świadomość, że oni byli tam, u niego, a ona też powinna tam z nimi być, a mimo wszystko, zupełnie nie wiadomo jakim cudem, nie spotkał ją taki los. Jak to możliwe, że z przedziału zniknęli tylko oni, skoro mieli zniknąć wszyscy troje? Przecież ona tam z nimi była. A co jeśli naprawdę już nigdy nie będzie dane jej ich ujrzeć? Jeśli nigdy już wspólnie nie wpadną w żadne kłopoty? Nigdy nie pokłócą się o błahostki? Nie powiedzą sobie „przepraszam" i nie przytulą się na zgodę? Co wtedy? Czy będzie umiała normalnie funkcjonować? Może i na oko tak. Ale co będzie czuła wewnątrz? Wolała sobie nawet tego nie wyobrażać. Łzy strumieniem wypływały z jej oczu. Czuła się źle, smutno i podle. Mimo wszystko twierdziła, że mogła jakoś im wtedy pomóc, a tego nie zrobiła...

\- Dobry wieczór, profesorze – powiedziała w pewnym momencie, gdy wyczuła czyjąś obecność w pomieszczeniu.

\- Dobry wieczór, panno Granger – odpowiedział, a jego ton nie wyrażał żadnych emocji.

Zastanawiała się, czy opowiedzieć Severusowi Snape'owi o tym wszystkim, co czuje. Po prostu, zamyśliła się nad tym, czy mogłaby mu się wyżalić. Pewnie odparłby na to coś niemiłego, ale może łatwiej by było, jakby to wszystko z siebie wyrzuciła? Odwróciła się z zamiarem rozpoczęcia rozmowy, ale jego już nie było.

Następnego dnia miała dużo lekcji, więc mogła choć trochę zająć czymś myśli, co i tak zbytnio jej się nie udawało. Podczas eliksirów także odpłynęła, a jej myśli wyglądały mniej więcej tak: _„Jestem pewna, że oni wkrótce wrócą, to już za długo trwa, ale... Dziesięć liści piołunu wsadzić do szklanej butelki z alkoholem... Voldemort, gdyby ich zabił, na pewno w jakiś sposób próbowały pokazać swoje zwycięstwo... Co tam było dalej? Nie, Kamienia Księżycowego na pewno się do tego nie wrzuca... Tak czy inaczej, trzeba mieć nadzieję. Obiecuję na wszystko, Merlinie, że jeśli oni wrócą żywi, to... Po co ja wlałam do tego syrop z ciemiernika czarnego? No pięknie... Muszę to zrobić od nowa. Kieł węża się chyba przyda. A co jeśli przeżyje tylko jeden z nich? Czy w tej klasie jest beozar? Muszę się rozejrzeć... Oni na pewno go nie mają, w ogóle widać, że to, co oni mają w tym kociołku, to bagno, Neville się chowa za stołem? Co on robi? Pewnie przed Snape'em. Snape. Och, on na mnie patrzy. Jakoś dziwnie. Chwila, czy on coś do mnie mówi?"_

\- Granger – podszedł do niej i zajrzał do jej kociołka. - Możesz mi wytłumaczyć, dlaczego dopiero zaczynasz?

\- Pomyliłam się i eliksir był do niczego. Ale – spojrzała na zegar – zdążę przed dzwonkiem.

\- No proszę. _Ty_ – wypowiedział to z wyjątkową ironią – się pomyliłaś.

\- Tak. Pomyłka może zdarzyć się każdemu – odparła niemiło.

\- Również mi może się zdarzyć, że zaraz odejmę ci punkty – zmierzył ją chłodnym spojrzeniem.

\- Dziwne, że pan jeszcze nie odjął. Dlaczego pan się wstrzymuje?

 _Tak. To bardzo dziwne_ , pomyślał. Nie chciał odejmować tej idiotce punktów, ale przegina. Nie będzie się tak do niego zwracać, i to w dodatku przy innych! Nie pozwoli, żeby ta małolata psuła jego image. Nikt by się do niego tak nie odezwał, w życiu, no może poza bezczelnym Potterem, a ona myśli, że może i że będzie jej na to pozwalał.

\- Pięć punktów odejmuję Gryffindorowi za takie odzywki do nauczyciela.

Wszyscy w ciszy patrzyli na nich. Nie wiadomo, czyje zachowanie zaciekawiło ich bardziej. Snape'a, który już przy pomyłce Hermiony w eliksirze, powinien, wedle swojego podejścia, odjąć jej punkty, czy Hermiony, która jeszcze nigdy nie zwracała się w taki sposób do nauczycieli.

\- Na co się gapicie?! - warknął do pozostałych. - Oczekujecie, że się rozbiorę i wskoczę na biurko?! Brać się do pracy!

\- Nikt na pewno nie byłby zadowolony z takiego pokazu – mruknęła cicho pod nosem Hermiona, lecz Snape jej nie usłyszał. A przynajmniej nie zareagował.

Zniknięcie Harry'ego i Rona naprawdę źle na nią wpływało. Nie dość, że zaczęła pyskować Snape'owi, to i dla znajomych stała się oschła. Denerwowała się na innych, bo nie byli Harrym i Ronem. Denerwowała się na samą siebie, że jest tutaj, a nie tam, z nimi. Podczas obiadu Neville nieco ją uspokoił i zaproponował wspólny spacer wieczorem. Zgodziła się. Potrzebowała czyjegoś towarzystwa.

Severus Snape schodząc do lochów po obiedzie, odprowadził wzrokiem Granger i Longbottoma, którzy zmierzali gdzieś razem. _Ta dziewczyna naprawdę sobie nie radzi._ Przynajmniej na to mu wyglądało. Na lekcji totalnie nie była w stanie się skupić. Nie widział jeszcze nigdy Hermiony Granger, która jest tak bardzo rozkojarzona i musi coś zaczynać zupełnie od nowa, bo jej nie wyszło. No i te odzywki. Gdyby to był ktoś inny, to zapewne zarobiłby szlaban. Ale w tym przypadku, z bólem serca, musiał się powstrzymać. Taki miał rozkaz od McGonagall i Dumbledore'a – traktować ją, w tym trudnym dla niej czasie, choć trochę ulgowo. Nie podobało mu się to ani trochę, ale musiał przyznać, w jakimś sensie mógł sobie wyobrazić, jak jest załamana. Nie chodziło mu o to, że straciła przyjaciół i takie tam, ale o to, że Potter – nadzieja na uratowanie świata przed Voldemortem – znajdował się właśnie w jego łapach. To było... doprawdy przerażające i sam Severus Snape bez zastanowienia to przyznał, sam przed sobą. Gdy dotarł już do swoich kwater, usiadł, z westchnięciem, w fotelu i nawet nie zdążyła minąć minuta, gdy do drzwi ktoś zapukał.

\- Wejść.

Do środka weszła Minerwa McGonagall. Wzniósł wzrok do sufitu.

\- Za jakie grzechy? - zapytał głośno.

\- Och, Severusie, przestań – zachichotała jak nastolatka i usiadła w fotelu naprzeciw niego.

Gdyby ktoś znał Minerwę od tej strony, co on, na pewno zastanawiałby się nad jakąś zbrodnią wobec niej lub samego siebie.

\- Możesz skończyć? Czego ty ode mnie chcesz, stara kobieto? - spojrzał na nią spode łba.

\- Mój młodzieńcze, a czy ja muszę czegoś chcieć, żeby do ciebie przychodzić?

\- Nie jestem twój. Oczywiście, że musisz. Po pierwsze, nie mam zamiaru spędzać z tobą czasu bez jakiegoś powodu, a po drugie – ty zawsze masz jakiś interes, gdy przyłazisz.

\- Jak tak bardzo pragniesz, to będę do ciebie przychodzić także i bez interesu – zaśmiała się, widząc jego minę. - Ale dzisiaj naprawdę nic od ciebie nie chcę. Mam tylko pytanie.

\- Czyli czegoś jednak chcesz... odpowiedzi.

\- Miło by było, gdybyś jej udzielił. Więc... Jak Hermiona?

\- Przychodzisz tutaj, żeby pytać mnie o nią, zamiast po prostu podejść do niej i zapytać?!

McGonagall wywróciła oczami.

\- Powierzyłam ci zadanie ochrony jej, więc pytam ciebie, jak z twojej strony wygląda stan Hermiony?

\- Konkrety – mruknął, kręcąc z politowaniem głową.

\- Widzisz, że jest smutna, przygnębiona? Może płacze?

\- Wczoraj, jak byłem do niej zajrzeć, to płakała.

\- I co z tym zrobiłeś?

\- A miałem coś zrobić? Była, gdzie miała być, więc...

\- Czyli po prostu ją zostawiłeś w takim stanie?! - oburzyła się.

\- A może miałem ją wziąć na rączki, ukołysać do snu, wytrzeć łezki i jeszcze, nie wiem... kołysankę zaśpiewać?!

\- Jeśli byłaby taka potrzeba, to tak, ty półgłówku! Ona jest teraz w ciężkiej sytuacji! Voldemort na nią poluje, straciła przyjaciół, mieszka sama! Jak nie zaczniesz nad tym wszystkim panować, to zażądam, żeby się wprowadziła do ciebie!

Snape gwałtownie się podniósł.

\- Ty chyba jesteś głupia! - krzyknął. - Chociaż, to to raczej pewne! Ale teraz chyba zgłupiałaś jeszcze bardziej! Powierzyłaś opiekę nad wrażliwą dziewczynką mnie, to widzisz, jak jest. Trzeba było się tym zająć samemu. Czy według ciebie twoja ukochana Gryfonka ma mieszkać z...

\- To zacznij robić to, co do ciebie należy! - przerwała mu i również wstała. Mierzyli się spojrzeniami, aż Minerwa w pewnym momencie westchnęła, pokręciła głową i się uśmiechnęła. - Czasem potrafisz mnie wyprowadzić z równowagi, ale ja do wyprowadzania ciebie mam chyba jakiś talent. I lubię jak się złościsz – Snape spojrzał na nią, jakby zamierzał ją zabić. - Mówię ci poważnie. Masz się nią opiekować. Ja dzisiaj w nocy z Albusem wyruszamy na poszukiwanie. Flitwick się ma zająć szkołą w razie jakichś problemów, ale pamiętaj, najlepiej będzie, jak ty także będziesz czuwał.

\- Szkoda, że nikt mnie nie awansował na dyrektora, bo chyba nie byłaby to taka niesprawiedliwa rzecz – prychnął. - Porozmawiam o tym chyba z Albusem.

\- Już weź chociaż ty daj mu spokój. On wychodzi z siebie, żeby cokolwiek zrobić w związku z porwaniem. Jest naprawdę załamany... Wiesz dobrze, że z Potterem byli dosyć...

\- Tak, tak. Wiem, że Potter był jego pupilkiem, wszystko mógł, za nic nie ponosił konsekwencji... - Minerwa zmierzyła go chłodnym spojrzeniem, potem stała się smutna i westchnęła ciężko. - To weź go jakoś pociesz, czy coś... - wywrócił oczami.

\- Och, Snape, Snape.

Uśmiechnęła się do niego i wyszła.

Już zaczynało się ściemniać, gdy Hermiona poprosiła Neville'a, aby wrócili już do zamku. Wiedziała, że gdyby ktoś się dowiedział, że łazi po zmroku, to na pewno by się zdenerwował. Na przykład taki Snape. Och, lepiej żeby szybko wróciła. Gdyby dzisiaj pojawił się wcześniej i trafiłoby tak, że przy Neville'u? Jak wytłumaczyć nagłą teleportację, jeśli w Hogwarcie jej nie można? Przecież nie przyzna, że łączą ich jakieś specjalne czary. Odprowadził ją aż do drzwi od jej dormitorium. Pożegnała go z uśmiechem i weszła do środka, zamykając drzwi na zaklęcie. W czasie ich drogi do wieży zdążyło się już całkowicie ściemnić. Zapaliła lampkę i umyła się. Przebrana już w wygodną piżamę, położyła się w łóżku, przykryła kołdrą i zaczęła czytać książkę. Nie doszła nawet do końca rozdziału, gdy pochłonęła ją senność.

\- Granger – ktoś potrząsał ją za ramiona.

Otworzyła oczy i zobaczyła nad sobą Snape'a.

\- Co się stało? - zapytała, podnosząc się szybko.

Spojrzała na zegar, który wskazywał trzecią w nocy. Uniosła brwi i spojrzała na niego.

\- Mam dla ciebie wieści. Dyrektor właśnie wrócił z poszukiwań twoich zacnych przyjaciół – uśmiechnął się kpiąco. - Trafił na pewien trop. Twoi przyjaciele są przetrzymywani prawdopodobnie w jego prywatnej rezydencji, która jest prawdopodobnie na samej północy Anglii i prawdopodobnie jest zabezpieczona takimi zaklęciami, które dyrektor prawdopodobnie wkrótce złamie.

\- Za dużo tu prawdopodobieństwa, za mało pewności – zauważyła.

\- Czyli uważasz, że to żadne dobre wieści i w ogóle... nic specjalnego?

\- Wcale tak nie uważam. Cieszę się, że profesor Dumbledore jest już na jakimś tropie. I wierzę, że on naprawdę ich odnajdzie.

Patrzyła na jego twarz, którą oświetlał tylko blask księżyca za oknem. Jego wyraz twarzy był taki tajemniczy.

\- Dziękuję, że mi pan to przekazał w tak szybkim czasie.

\- Podziękuj swojej opiekunce, że mnie tutaj przysłała po to.

\- A wieczorem się pan nie zjawił – zauważyła.

\- Pilnowałem szkoły, miałem patrole. Ale wiedziałem, że się zjawię.

\- Jest pan zmęczony zapewne... - spojrzała na puste łóżka.

\- Nie łódź się, Granger – uśmiechnął się ironicznie. - Może od razu mam spać z tobą? - uniósł brew, widząc jej rumieńca.

\- Przecież ja nic nie zasugerowałam – odparła buntowniczo.

\- Zasugerowałaś, że jestem zmęczony.

\- Tak, i tylko tyle!

\- Do zobaczenia, Granger – powiedział niewzruszony i zniknął.

W Norze wieść o tym, że Dumbledore trafił na trop Harry'ego i Rona, także szybko się rozeszła. Nadzieja panująca w sercach Weasleyów i członków Zakonu wzrosła. Bo zawsze tam była. Nigdy nie znikała. Ginny, dowiedziawszy się o tym wszystkim od McGonagall, która przybyła w nocy, budząc wszystkim i oznajmiając im nowinę, udała się do pokoju Syriusza, który nie zszedł na dół.

\- Syriuszu, Harry i Ron wkrótce wrócą – powiedziała do leżącego w łóżku mężczyzny, wchodząc i zamykając za sobą drzwi. - Dumbledore jest już chyba blisko.

Syriusz podniósł się i siedząc na łóżku, zaklęciem otworzył okno na oścież.

\- Duszno tutaj – mruknął. - Ginny, to było oczywiste, że Dumbledore'owi prędzej czy później będzie się wydawało, że trafił na ich ślady... Ale czy to prawdziwe ślady? Nie wiadomo.

\- Nie bądź takim pesymistą – usiadła obok niego na łóżku. - Oni wrócą. Harry wróci. Będzie jak dawniej.

\- To znaczy? - spojrzał na nią kątem oka.

\- Jak to, co to znaczy? Po prostu... - zmarszczyła brwi. - Znów będziemy mogli spędzać z nimi czas, nikt nie będzie się martwił.

Pokiwał głową.

\- Oby wrócili. Ale – odwrócił się twarzą do niej – czy jeśli wrócą, nie zapomnisz o swoim kumplu?

\- Że o tobie? - uśmiechnęła się szeroko. - Syriuszu, oczywiście, że nie zapomnę. O takim kumplu nie można zapomnieć. Cieszę się, że to wszystko przeżywamy razem.

Włączył lampkę, która stała przy łóżku. W pokoju zapanował półmrok. Ginny wyglądała w tym świetle niezwykle. _Rude włosy, które spoczywały teraz na plecach... Wielkie oczy, które patrzyły właśnie na niego, z jakimś takim... miłym błyskiem..._

\- Wow, jesteś naprawdę niezwykła – wypalił, po czym zaczął się śmiać.

Za oknem, zza horyzontu zaczęło wynurzać się już słońce. Wrześniowe powietrze w tym roku było wyjątkowo gorące i duszne. Lekki chłód towarzyszący nocy znikał, Syriusz odpiął więc trzy guziki swojej koszuli. Dziewczyna bezwstydnie wpatrywała się w jego dobrze zbudowaną klatkę piersiową.

\- Z czym jestem taka niezwykła?

\- Lepiej żebyś nie wiedziała. Idę porozmawiać z Zakonem.

Mrugnął do niej, po czym wstał i wyszedł z pokoju.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermiona bardzo dbała o to, by nie tracić nad sobą panowania. Szło jej to dobrze, nie pyskowała już Snape'owi, obecność innych jej już tak nie drażniła. Na pewno było to spowodowane nie tylko jej staraniami, ale i także tym, że Dumbledore sądził, iż jest na tropie jej przyjaciół. Dodało jej to otuchy, miała nadzieję, że wkrótce Harry i Ron się odnajdą. Teraz, gdy tak samotnie wracała z obiadu do swojego pustego dormitorium, jak co dzień, widziała, co znaczyła dla niej obecność tej dwójki.

\- Granger.

Zatrzymała się gwałtownie i odwróciła głowę. Z jednego z bocznych korytarzy wyszedł nagle Draco Malfoy. Stanął przed nią. Dłonie miał schowane w kieszeni, patrzył na jej twarz z drwiącym uśmiechem.

\- Więc masz nadzieję, że twoi kumple wciąż żyją? - zaśmiał się cicho. - Widzę, że masz. Zastanów się. Czarny Pan trzymałby Pottera tyle przy życiu? Ja po prostu dbam o to, żebyś sama siebie nie okłamywała – znowu się zaśmiał okrutnie.

\- Zmiataj stąd, Malfoy, jeśli ci życie miłe – warknęła, zaciskając pięści.

\- Uważaj, bo się ciebie boję, szlamo. _Idiotka_ – wyglądał tak, jakby miał napluć jej w twarz. - Mam nadzieję, że wkrótce i ty zgnijesz u Czarnego Pana.

Hermiona niewiele myśląc, strzeliła mu z liścia w policzek, a jego aż odrzuciło do tyłu. Draco przez chwilę stał i wpatrywał się w nią, jakby nie do końca dotarło do niego to, co właśnie mu zrobiła. Po chwili zareagował - wyciągnął różdżkę, nim zdążyła ona wydobyć swoją, i rzucił w nią zaklęciem oszałamiającym.

Gdy odzyskała przytomność, nie bardzo pamiętała, co się stało. Wsparła się na łokciach i zaczęła się rozglądać. Leżała w swoim dormitorium, ale nie była sama. Na sąsiednim łóżku siedział Snape i przelewał jakiś eliksir do innej fiolki. Przy oknie stała McGonagall. Gdy dostrzegła, że dziewczyna się obudziła, natychmiast do niej podeszła.

\- Dobrze się czujesz, moja droga? - zapytała troskliwie.

\- Tak, dobrze – odparła po chwili namysłu i usiadła. Zaczęła sobie przypominać wszystko, co się stało. - Kto mnie tutaj przeniósł?

\- Ja – odezwał się Snape. - Pojawiłem się i zastałem cię nieprzytomną, leżącą w schowku na miotły – wstał i podał jej jakiś eliksir. - Wypij to.

\- A czy wie pan, kto mnie tak załatwił? - w jej głosie słychać było gniew. Wypiła eliksir, krzywiąc się.

\- Wiemy – odpowiedziała McGonagall. - Pan Malfoy został surowo ukarany. W tej chwili jest w gabinecie dyrektora.

\- On mówił coś o tym, że Harry pewnie już nie żyje. Pytał się, czy mam nadzieję, że żyją. I żebym się zastanowiła, bo przecież Voldemort by tyle nie trzymał Harry'ego przy życiu.

Opowiedziała im szczegółowo także dalsze zdarzenie, nie omijając tego, że uderzyła Malfoy'a.

\- Sprowokował mnie – wytłumaczyła się, gdy Snape patrzył na nią ze zmrużonymi oczami.

\- Przecież to oczywiste. Ja na twoim miejscu też bym się tak zachowała.

\- Dajesz wspaniały przykład swoim podopiecznym, a mi mówisz, że to ja jestem beznadziejny w wychowywaniu Ślizgonów – Snape pokręcił głową ze zgrozą.

\- Hermiony nie mogę traktować do końca jak każdego innego mojego podopiecznego. Jest z nami mocno związana choćby przez Zakon, a twoi Ślizgoni raczej w ten sposób związani z nami nie są.

Burknął coś pod nosem. Minerwa uśmiechnęła się ironicznie i uniosła brwi, patrząc na niego, po czym oznajmiła, że idzie do Dumbledore'a i opuściła ich. Hermiona zorientowała się, że za oknem jest ciemno, a zegar wskazywał godzinę pierwszą w nocy.

\- Ile ja leżałam w tym schowku? - zapytała z przerażeniem.

\- Z dwie godziny? - odparł Snape, stojąc do niej tyłem i szperając w jakiejś torbie z eliksirami, którą przyniósł ze sobą. - Jak się tam pojawiłem – odwrócił się do niej ze złośliwym uśmiechem – nie od razu cię znalazłem. Twoje włosy tak się komponowały z tymi miotłami, że...

\- Już usłyszałam, jaka to jestem od jednego z pańskich pupili, pan nie musi już dokładać... Jak to było...? Jak to Malfoy powiedział...? - udała, że się zastanawia. - _Mam nadzieję, że wkrótce i ty zgnijesz u Czarnego Pana._ Prawdę mówiąc, pana uwagi na temat moich włosów w tym momencie jakoś specjalnie mnie nie ruszają.

Była zdenerwowana, gdy sobie przypomniała te wszystkie słowa Malfoy'a... I jeszcze to, że zaatakował ją i schował w skrytce na miotły! Co za bestialstwo.

\- Zamknij się teraz. Wiem, co powiedział – odparł niemiło Snape. - Jego zaklęcie oszałamiające było delikatnie pomieszane z jakąś czarną magią, dlatego możesz tak szybko nie wrócić do normalnego stanu, rozumiesz?

\- Co to znaczy?

\- Możesz się czuć źle, mieć złe samopoczucie, wahania nastrojów. To było tylko delikatne zmieszanie, więc nic więcej nie powinno ci dolegać. Ewentualnie różne bóle. Muszę teraz dojść, co konkretnie była to za czarna magia i znaleźć odpowiednie antidotum.

 _No pięknie! Tylko tego jej teraz brakowało!_ Żeby mieć w sobie jakąś cząstkę czarnej magii, która już totalnie zepsuje jej opanowanie.

\- Oczywiście na lekcje będziesz normalnie chodzić, ale niestety... za każdym razem, gdy będziesz czuła się źle, powiadamiaj mnie o tym. Wiesz jak – spojrzał na nią przelotnie. - Połączenie.

\- Ach, tak... - mruknęła. Była jakaś taka... _otumaniona_.

\- Jeśli czujesz się niewyraźnie, to teraz jest to spowodowane tym eliksirem, który ci podałem. Połóż się spać najlepiej.

\- Chyba będę wymiotować – wyznała po chwili.

Spojrzał na nią szybko i westchnął głęboko. Transmutował jedną z jej wsuwek leżących na szafce w papierowy woreczek i podszedł do niej z nim. Podał go jej i zebrał jej włosy w swojej dłoni.

\- To się pospiesz. Lepiej, żebyś to zrobiła tak. Nie będę na razie używać wobec ciebie żadnej magii. Ten eliksir na to nie pozwala. Ma sprawić, że nie będziesz odczuwać tak bardzo tych działań czarnej magii.

Stał tak nad nią, a ona była pochylona do przodu nad papierowym woreczkiem. Spojrzał na nią w dół, jego wzrok spoczął na jej odsłoniętych przez luźną bluzkę plecach, a potem na szyi, na której w tej chwili nie spoczywały włosy, więc miał okazję znów popatrzeć na jej delikatną skórę. Gdy jednak usłyszał, że zaczęła wymiotować, stracił na to tymczasowo ochotę i odwrócił głowę w stronę okna.

\- Już – jęknęła, a głos miała zachrypnięty.

Podał jej chusteczkę.

\- Idź się umyj cała i przyjdź, zostanę, póki nie zaśniesz. Chyba nic się do tego czasu nie będzie działo, ale na wszelki wypadek...

Pokiwała głową i skierowała się w stronę drzwi wiodących do łazienki. Snape machnął różdżką i papierowy worek rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Usiadł na jej łóżku i podparł głowę rękami, patrząc tępo w ścianę. Dawno nie miał okazji czekania na kogokolwiek. Zwykle robił, co chciał, a jego czas nie był od nikogo zależny. Ale w tej sytuacji musiał. Chociaż... czy naprawdę musiał? Czy nie mógł teraz po prostu przenieść się do siebie i wrócić za jakiś czas, by sprawdzić, czy wszystko w porządku? _Nie, zły tok myślenia, Snape_ – stwierdził w myślach – _tak trzeba i tyle_. Po kilkunastu minutach drzwi otworzyły się i wróciła Hermiona. Przebrana była w różowe spodenki do kolan i białą koszulkę. Jej mokre włosy spoczywały na plecach. Poczuł znajomy, miły zapach jej szamponu.

\- Już myślałem, że się utopiłaś – wstał z jej łóżka, a gdy go mijała, by zająć swoje łóżko, szybko omiótł spojrzeniem całe jej ciało.

\- Na pana nieszczęście, nie – odparła, ale uśmiechnęła się lekko, siadając na łóżku i przykrywając kołdrą.

\- I jak się czujesz? Lepiej?

\- Tak, już całkiem normalnie.

\- Posiedzę tutaj, póki nie zaśniesz – machnął różdżką i pojawiło się krzesło.

Hermiona patrzyła na niego tak, jakby oznajmił jej, że zamierza ją poślubić.

\- Idiotko, nie rób takiej miny, to konieczne. Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz, jakiego zamieszania może narobić czarna magia.

\- Owszem, nie wyobrażam sobie – przewróciła się na plecy, spuszczając z niego wzrok i patrząc w sufit. - Nie miałam z nią do czynienia... poza kilkoma książkami, ale one też nie były typowo czarno-magiczne...

\- A ja miałem. I wciąż mam, więc wolę tutaj zostać, niż potem słuchać codziennie wyrzutów Minerwy i Albusa, że cię nie dopilnowałem i coś ci się stało gorszego.

\- Nie boi się pan? - zapytała nagle i spojrzała na niego, a jej wzrok zaczął krążyć już nie tylko po jego oczach, ale i całej twarzy. - Jest pan w najgorszym położeniu ze wszystkich.

\- Dobrze, że jesteś szczera.

Zaśmiała się słabo.

\- Nie boi się pan... śmierci? Że coś się wyda? Voldemort coś... zauważy?

\- Nie mogę bać się śmierci, Granger – uśmiechnął się tajemniczo. - Umierałem już tysiące razy.

\- Jak to? - jej spojrzenie szybko wróciło z jego szyi na jego oczy.

\- Jak będziesz tyle gadała, to w życiu nie zaśniesz.

Wyciągnął nogi, splótł ręce na brzuchu i w milczeniu obserwował, jak eliksir robi swoje i Granger wreszcie zasypia – bez koszmarów, bez bólu, z gwarancją dobrego samopoczucia rano. Wstał więc i skierował się w stronę gabinetu Dumbledore'a, by oznajmić jemu i Minerwie, że z dziewczyną, póki co, wszystko w porządku. Nawet nie wysilił się, by zapukać. Wszedł do środka przez wielkie, dębowe drzwi. W środku, na fotelu, siedział Albus, a na drugim Minerwa. W dłoniach trzymali filiżanki z herbatą. Dyrektor miał na sobie szlafrok. Snape z dezaprobatą spojrzał na jego wielkie, puchowe kapcie i postanowił nie komentować. Złożył raport ze stanu Hermiony, a gdy para czarodziejów chciała go zatrzymać, by wraz z nimi napił się herbaty, natychmiast uraczył ich morderczymi spojrzeniami i wyszedł, kierując się do lochów.

Rano, gdy Hermiona się obudziła, faktycznie czuła się znakomicie. Gdy szła na śniadanie, nawet spojrzenie Malfoy'a, które mówiło, że został naprawdę surowo ukarany i szczerze jej nienawidzi, nie zepsuło jej humoru. Tak różowo było aż do wieczora. Na lekcjach była maksymalnie skupiona, nikt jej nie drażnił. Momentami nie pamiętała nawet o tym, że przecież jej przyjaciele są porwani. Gdy sobie to przypominała, czuła mocne ukłucie w sercu i w jej oczach zbierały się łzy, ale to szybko mijało i opanowanie wracało. Nie chciała, by ktokolwiek dostrzegł w niej jakąś słabość. Mimo wszystko. Gdy jednak wracała do dormitorium po wizycie w bibliotece, poczuła ostry ból w czaszce. Wciągnęła głośno powietrze i zatrzymała się, opierając ręką o ścianę. Zamknęła oczy. Zobaczyła przed sobą jakieś rozmazane, ciemne kształty i usłyszała jakieś niewyraźne dźwięki. A potem, gdy była pewna, że to już przeszło, usłyszała wyraźny głos, który przypominał syk węża. Dochodził zewsząd. Miała wrażenie, że słychać go było w całym zamku, ale wiedziała, że słyszała go tylko we własnej głowie. To był jego głos. Voldemorta. A mówił: „ _Chodź do mnie_!". Wystraszyła się. Zaczęła się rozglądać. Za oknem było już prawie całkowicie ciemno, a światło dawały tylko świecie zawieszone na ścianach. Nie spanikowała. Z zupełną trzeźwością umysłu stwierdziła, że musi powiedzieć o tym Snape'owi. Wykorzystała ich czar. Skupiła się na tym, by pojawić się przy nim i zniknęła. Pojawiła się w pomieszczeniu, w którym jedną całą ścianę zajmowały regały z książkami. W jednym z rogów znajdował się duży kominek. Był tutaj na środku szklany stolik, szmaragdowe fotele oraz sofa. Meble – komoda, barek i zawalone papierami biurko, stojące obok kominka – były wykonane z ciemnego drewna. To musiał być jego salon.

\- Granger?

Z drzwi, których wcześniej nie zauważyła, wyszedł Snape. Poczuła, że się lekko rumieni. Nie miał na sobie swojej czarnej szaty, a zwykłą czarną koszulę i spodnie w tym samym, oczywiście, kolorze. Jego koszula nie była dopięta pod szyję. Zapięte guziki kończyły się gdzieś w okolicach klatki piersiowej.

\- Będziesz tak stać i się na mnie gapić, czy zamierzasz może podać cel swojej wizyty?

Nie zwlekając dłużej, z dokładnością opisała mu to, co miało miejsce zaledwie kilka minut temu. Kazał jej usiąść w jednym z fotelu. Zaparzył jej zioła i dolał do niego jakieś eliksiry.

\- Jest gorzej niż myślałem – odezwał się w końcu, a głos miał spięty i zdenerwowany. - On naprawdę na ciebie poluje. I zdaje się, że to wszczepienie w ciebie tego ziarenka czarnej magii przez Dracona nie było przypadkiem. Podejrzewam, że takie dostał zadanie. I podejrzewam także, że to ziarenko czarnej magii miało na celu jakieś... połączenie cię z Czarnym Panem. Granger, jest źle – zatrzymał się i spojrzał jej w oczy. - Muszę natychmiast powiadomić dyrektora. Poczekaj tutaj na mnie.

Podszedł do kominka, wszedł do niego, rzucił proszkiem Fiuu i zniknął w zielonych płomieniach. Hermiona schowała twarz w dłoniach. Wszystkie negatywne uczucia, przed którymi tak zawzięcie się dzisiaj broniła, i które zostały zepchnięte gdzieś na dalszy plan przez ten eliksir, który podał jej wczoraj Snape, momentalnie wróciły i uderzyły w nią z całą siłą. Nie wydając przy tym żadnego dźwięku, zaczęła płakać. Miała już dosyć. Poczuła strach. Była w ogromnym zagrożeniu. Voldemort o niej nie zapomniał. W dodatku przed oczami zaczęły pojawiać jej się nagle straszne obrazy... Zaczęła wyobrażać sobie, jak zmasakrowani mogli być teraz jej przyjaciele. Widziała nawet ich martwe ciała. I swoje także. _Czy naprawdę była aż tak załamana? A może to po prostu działanie tej czarnej magii..._

\- Panno Granger – usłyszała za sobą głos dyrektora.

Odwróciła się. Z kominka wyszedł właśnie Dumbledore, a za nim Snape.

\- Musimy panią teraz, za pomocą czarów, przebadać. Ale konieczny jest spokój. _Może pani się uspokoić_? - zapytał cicho dyrektor, ale jego ton był ostry i niespokojny.

Pokiwała delikatnie głową i zamknęła oczy. Policzyła w myślach do dziesięciu, starając się za wszelką cenę wyzbyć wszelkich złych uczuć. Ale gdy już kończyła wyliczanie, w myślach zobaczyła swoich przyjaciół wołających ją o pomoc i spod jej zaciśniętych powiek wypłynęło więcej łez.

\- Nie mogę.

\- Severusie, bardzo cię proszę... - usłyszała szept Dumbledore'a, jednak nie otwierała oczu. Czuła zażenowanie swoją słabością.

Snape westchnął i przez chwilę panowało milczenie, a nikt się nie ruszał. Potem poczuła, jak ktoś siada obok niej i mocno ją obejmuje. Jego zapach szybko do niej dotarł. Silna dłoń zacisnęła się na jej dłoni, natomiast druga gładziła uspokajająco jej plecy. Snape oparł swój podbródek o jej głowę i tak trwali. Dziewczyna wciąż płakała w jego ramię, nie mogąc się uspokoić. Ściskała go mocno.


	5. Chapter 5

Severus nerwowo spoglądał na siedzącego przed nim Albusa. Nawet nie próbował ukryć tego, że jest niespokojny, tak samo zresztą, jak i jego rozmówca.

\- Nie mam pojęcia, co dalej robić. Żadne zaklęcia nie rozpoznają tej czarnej magii, którą Hermiona ma w sobie – Dumbledore westchnął, gdy badanie dziewczyny mieli już za sobą. - Jakim zaklęciem ty w ogóle ją wykryłeś?

\- Zwykłym zaklęciem wykrywania obcej magii. To oczywiste, że z Czarnym Panem nie poszłoby tak łatwo. On już zadbał o to, żeby nie można było przełamać jego czarów – Snape wstał i zaczął chodzić po gabinecie dyrektora.

\- Jesteś tym wszystkim bardzo zdenerwowany. Bardziej, niż czymkolwiek innym.

\- A ty nie jesteś?! - Snape gwałtownie zatrzymał się i spojrzał na Dumbledore'a. - Im dłużej ta klątwa w niej tkwi, tym gorzej dla niej!

\- Ty się o nią po prostu boisz – zauważył starszy czarodziej, uśmiechając się łagodnie.

Snape zaczął nerwowo wymachiwać rękami.

\- I to ma być autorytet – mruknął w końcu pod nosem Snape. - Posłuchaj. Skoro Czarny Pan chce Granger mieć - a ma już twojego pupila i Weasleya, jakbyś zapomniał - to dzięki tej czarnej magii może ją otumanić całkowicie, sprawić, że ona sama stąd ucieknie i do niego pójdzie! Rozumiesz?! I będzie miał całą, wspaniałą trójcę – rzekł z ironią.

\- Ale ty tracisz nad sobą panowanie – zachichotał dyrektor, ale po chwili przybrał poważny wyraz twarzy. - Rozumiem wszystko. Po prostu próbuję nie wpaść w panikę. Rzadko się zdarza, żebyśmy nie potrafili czegoś wykryć, czegoś nazwać – przejechał dłonią po swojej brodzie i zamyślił się. - Ale znajdziemy sposób, by wydobyć z niej to okropieństwo. Nie martw się.

\- Ja się nie martwię – Snape znów usiadł przed Dumbledore'em, a ten obserwował go z lekkim rozbawieniem.

\- Więc jak myślisz, co może jej się stać z upływem czasu, jeśli wciąż będzie pod działaniem czarnej magii?

\- W najbliższym czasie sobie poradzimy. Będzie czuła się źle... i fizycznie i psychicznie, ale eliksiry jej pomogą przywrócić równowagę. Gorzej będzie za jakiś czas... Może mieć omamy, złe myśli. Sam widziałeś, jak podczas badania traciła nad sobą panowanie i histeryzowała. Z upływem czasu będzie gorzej. A gdy naprawdę długo nie znajdziemy niczego, żeby jej pomóc, będzie mogła naprawdę zachowywać się... jak tylko on jej rozkaże. Im dłużej to będzie trwało, tym mocniejsza będzie ta więź, którą Czarny Pan próbuje w niej zasiać. Być może dzięki tej czarnej magii, jeśli ona już zakwitnie całkowicie w niej, zdobędzie nad nią kontrolę. Może będzie mógł się z nią porozumiewać umysłem. Nie wiem. Nie wiem co to za rodzaj czarnej magii. Ale wciąż to powtarzamy. Trzeba się wziąć do pracy. Skontaktuj się ze wszystkimi wielkimi czarodziejami. Ktoś musi znać odpowiedź na to wszystko.

\- Skontaktuję się. A ty się nią opiekuj, proszę.

\- Wiem – mruknął niechętnie Snape i wstał.

Stał tak chwilę. Spojrzał na zegarek. Była północ. Planował już wyjść, gdy nagle odwrócił się do Dumbledore'a, który ze spokojem obserwował go i widział, że z czymś wewnętrznie walczył.

\- O co chodzi, Severusie?

\- Myślisz, że powinienem do niej teraz iść? - zapytał, siląc się na znudzony ton. - Pewnie śpi, te badania ją wyczerpały.

Dyrektor znacząco uśmiechnął się do niego, a Snape tylko wywrócił oczami i zamiast wyjść przez drzwi, pomyślał o Hermionie i o tym, aby znaleźć się przy niej. Zniknął. Gdy się pojawił, zastał Gryfonkę leżącą w łóżku i czytającą książkę.

\- Dlaczego ty nie śpisz? - rzucił na powitanie.

\- Uczę się na historię magii – wyjaśniła spokojnie. - Jutro jest sobota, nie muszę wcześnie wstawać.

\- To skoro jutro jest sobota, to dlaczego uczysz się teraz? Powinnaś odpoczywać, widziałem przecież, jak te badania cię wyczerpały – usiadł na krześle, tym samym, które sobie ostatnio wyczarował.

\- Profesorze? - zamknęła książkę, wcześniej zaznaczając stronę, na której skończyła czytanie i odłożyła ją na szafkę. Podniosła się i usiadła. Siedziała centralnie naprzeciw niego. - Kiedy wreszcie będzie wiadomo, co dokładnie mi jest?

\- Granger, a co ma ci być, poza denerwującą gadatliwością?

\- No przecież... ta czarna magia! Dobrze pan wie, o co mi chodzi!

\- Więc chcesz przez to powiedzieć, że dolega ci czarna magia? - uniósł kpiąco brew.

\- Można tak powiedzieć, owszem.

Prychnął.

\- I ty masz być inteligentną czarownicą. Posłuchaj. Nic ci nie jest. Jeszcze. Dopiero może ci coś być, jak ta czarna magia zacznie robić swoje.

\- Więc co zacznie robić, o to mi chodzi!

\- To niech ci nie chodzi, bo nie wiem – odparł spokojnie, nie spuszczając z niej wzroku i uśmiechając się denerwująco.

\- Przecież zna się pan na tym – oburzyła się w końcu. - Musi pan znaleźć jakąś odpowiedź... Panie profesorze, niech mi pan pomoże – w jej oczach zabłysły łzy.

Przestał się już uśmiechać. _Czy Granger zawsze była taką histeryczką? A może ma prawo się bać? W końcu to wszystko jest poważne... Czy to działanie czarnej magii?_ Chyba zaczynał się gubić.

\- Pomogę ci – powiedział po chwili, przechylając się w jej stronę. - Już niedługo. Ale za każdym razem mi mów, jeśli będzie działo się coś dziwnego.

\- Już się dzieje coś dziwnego – powiedziała cicho i uniosła ręce. Jej dłonie drżały. Patrzyła na niego przerażonym spojrzeniem.

\- Jak się czujesz? - zapytał szybko, bo nie potrafił zdobyć się w tym momencie na nic lepszego.

\- Normalnie, tylko się trzęsę. Nie wiem dlaczego – złapała się za głowę i zacisnęła oczy.

Obserwował ją czujnym okiem w milczeniu. Czekał, aż przestanie drżeć. Nie wiedział, co ma w takiej sytuacji robić. Pierwszy raz spotkał się z tym, żeby Czarny Pan rzucił przez kogoś na kogoś jakąś czarną magię, wcześniej się z nim nie konsultując. Najgorsze było to, że nie mógł wiedzieć, co było tego celem oraz za pomocą połączenia czego z Drętwotą, czarna magia wszczepiła się w Granger, bo Czarny Pan właśnie nie wzywał nikogo na spotkania i nikomu nic na ten temat nie mówił. Poza Draconem, który był nierozsądny i zapewne, gdyby tylko Snape chciał się czegoś dowiedzieć, pobiegłby na skargę do Czarnego Pana. Czuł jednak, że niebawem będzie musiał to jakoś rozegrać i porozmawiać z chłopakiem. I to szybko. Postanowił sobie to już chwilę po tym, jak znalazł Hermionę nieprzytomną, czekał jednak na właściwy moment. Gdy widział, że dziewczyna nie przestaje się trząść, usiadł obok niej na łóżku i zaczął ją głaskać po plecach. Sam nie wiedział, w czym miało to pomóc, ale siedzenie bezczynne było chyba najgorsze. A żadnej magii wolał wobec niej teraz nie używać, ponieważ mogłoby to się źle pomieszać z czarną magią.

\- Chciałabym żeby Harry i Ron wreszcie wrócili – wyszeptała. Czuł, że trzęsie się już mniej, ale spod jej powiek zaczęły wypływać łzy. - Mam już dosyć tej samotności, tego życia w strachu, że już ich nie zobaczę. Co dzień widzę ich zrozpaczone twarze. Albo twarze rodziców Rona. Oni wszyscy są strasznie przerażeni! – mówiła takim tonem, jakby Snape jej nie wierzył i chciała go przekonać. A przecież był tego wszystkiego świadom. - Ja sobie nie radzę już – odwróciła głowę i spojrzała w jego oczy. - Ja czuję, że ta czarna magia mnie zgubi. Ona sprawia, że ja nie wierzę w swoją siłę i ja... ja tracę tę siłę. I wie pan co? - zaczął palcem ocierać jej łzy, słuchając jej w skupieniu. - Ja bardzo jestem panu wdzięczna, że pan tutaj się zjawia codziennie i ze mną siedzi, nawet jeśli nie trwa to długo i nawet jeśli atmosfera nie jest zbyt miła.

Coś drgnęło w jego sercu. I poczuł się wtedy bardzo dziwnie. Przecież dla niego, a przynajmniej w jego przypadku, jak sam uważał, serce było tylko organem pompującym krew, nic więcej. A teraz poczuł coś dziwnego. Jakieś poruszenie. _Może... wzruszenie? Nie no, nie popadajmy w obłęd,_ pomyślał i zorientował się, że za długo już milczy. Westchnął i rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, jakby szukając jakiejś podpowiedzi, co ma jej odpowiedzieć. Z jednej strony uważał teraz, że powinien naprawdę zabić Minerwę i Albusa za to, że powierzyli opiekę nad zrozpaczoną nastolatką komuś takiemu jak on, ale z drugiej strony naprawdę czuł, że musi jej pomóc. Czuł się za nią w jakimś sensie odpowiedzialny.

\- Nie trać wiary w siebie – powiedział, a ona rozpłakała się jeszcze bardziej i przytuliła się do niego. Objął ją ramieniem i musiał się powstrzymać, by nie wywrócić oczami. - Dyrektor będzie próbował znaleźć kogoś, kto będzie posiadał jakąś wiedzę na temat tego, jak wykryć rodzaj magii, która teraz jest w tobie. I wtedy będziemy wiedzieć, jak działać. I się pozbędziemy tej czarnej magii z ciebie. Ja także będę próbował szukać informacji. Porozmawiam z młodym Malfoyem. Czekam też na wezwanie od Czarnego Pana, wtedy może dowiem się tego od niego, a także czegoś na temat twoich przyjaciół. Zakon wciąż działa, jeśli chodzi o nich. Nie zapominaj. Ciągle ich szukają. A profesor Dumbledore też nie spoczął.

\- Uspokajający pan jest – wyznała po chwili.

Oderwała się od niego, ale wciąż siedziała na tyle blisko, by słyszał szybkie bicie jej serca, by czuł jej nierówny oddech i widział niespokojne spojrzenie na swoich oczach.

\- Ja tylko mówię, jak jest – odparł i wstał. Podszedł do okna. - Może uda mi się załatwić, żebyś pobyła przez weekend w Norze. Myślę, że to nie będzie problem, a tobie się to na pewno przyda, prawda? - spojrzał na nią. Kiwnęła głową. - Także jutro rano ci jeszcze powiem, czy jest zgoda. A teraz naprawdę powinnaś już iść spać.

Ułożyła się na łóżku i przykryła kołdrą.

\- W takim razie dobranoc, panie profesorze.

\- I co będziesz robić, jak zniknę? - zapytał ją, jak małe dziecko, chcąc się upewnić, czy na pewno zrozumiała, że ma iść spać.

\- Będę na pana czekać – odparła po chwili z uśmiechem, a gdy na jego twarzy pojawiło się zniecierpliwienie, dodała – śpiąc.

\- Wspaniale. Dobranoc – powiedział i zniknął.

Następnego dnia z samego rana udał się do Dumbledore'a, by – nie zapytać – a oznajmić, że Hermiona ma wybrać się do Nory. Oczywiście dyrektor nie wnosił sprzeciwu. Zjawił się więc u Gryfonki, by poinformować ją, że może już zaraz przenieść się do Weasleyów. Gdy już to zrobił, postanowił przeprowadzić trudną rozmowę z Draconem. Zawołał go do siebie do gabinetu.

\- Dostałeś rozkaz rzucenia zaklęcia na Granger od Czarnego Pana? - zapytał, bez zbędnego wstępu, gdy chłopak zajął miejsce przed biurkiem.

\- Gdyby trzeba było, chyba byłbyś o tym poinformowany, nieprawdaż? - zapytał z drwiącym uśmiechem.

- _Draco_ – syknął z groźnym spojrzeniem Snape. - Myślisz, że jesteś teraz jakiś lepszy, bo Czarny Pan kazał ci rzucić zaklęcie na jedną z dziewczynek, chodzących do Hogwartu, i to w dodatku na szlamę? - trudno było mu tak nazwać Granger, ale musiał dobrze grać. Wymusił drwiący śmiech. - Ale z ciebie bohater, naprawdę! Niedługo zapewne zostaniesz prawą ręką naszego pana – znów się zaśmiał.

\- I co z tego, że takie zadanie dostałem? - zapytał z niechęcią. Widać było, że Snape przygasił jego poczucie wyższości. - Przynajmniej coś dostałem. Odkąd ma Pottera i Weasleya mało komu cokolwiek powierza. Sam zresztą doskonale o tym wiesz.

\- Wiem – mruknął. - Tylko niepokoi mnie, czy z tobą wszystko w porządku.

\- A co ma mi być?!

\- Jak rzuca się czarno-magiczne zaklęcia, które mają służyć jako powiązanie kogoś z kimś, często osoba pośrednia może mieć potem jakieś... komplikacje.

Na chwilę zatrzymał oddech. Nie miał pojęcia, czy rzeczywiście zadaniem Dracona było rzucenie zaklęcia w celu powiązania. To był jego największy domysł. Postawił więc wszystko na jedną kartę i udał, że wie, wtedy powinien dowiedzieć się reszty. _Gorzej, jeśli to nie o to chodziło..._

\- To co może mi się stać? - Draco zmarszczył brwi.

Snape pogratulował sobie w myślach. _Więc tak. Chodziło o powiązanie Voldemorta i Granger._

\- Bezsenność, problemy z koncentracją – wymyślił na poczekaniu. Tak naprawdę nie było żadnych problemów z osobą, która rzucała łączącą czarną magię.

\- Oj tam, głupoty – mruknął. - Myślałem, że coś poważniejszego. Czyli wiesz o wszystkim, co mi nakazał Czarny Pan.

Snape milczał, co Draco uznał za potwierdzenie.

\- Myślałem, że nie dam rady połączyć Drętwoty z tym zaklęciem. Inne czarno-magiczne nie wymagały tyle wysiłku... Choćby w zwykłym trzymaniu różdżki trzeba było być perfekcyjnym – wyznał Draco.

 _Teraz pozostaje wyciągnąć z niego, co to za konkretne zaklęcie..._

\- Przecież ono nie jest takie trudne. Naprawdę wymaga dokładnego trzymania różdżki? - prychnął. - Chyba nie doczytałem.

\- Przecież je rzucałeś kiedyś. Czarny Pan ci kazał wobec tego... Ksawerego? No, nieważne... W każdym razie wobec tego niedoszłego śmierciożercy, który mówił, że będzie wierny, a się okazało, że przechytrzył jakoś Wieczystą Przysięgę i Czarny Pan chciał, żebyś go połączył umysłami, aby mógł go wykończyć przez te różne wizje. No i dodatkowo chciał go szpiegować – Draco zmarszczył brwi. - Musisz to pamiętać.

\- Ach... - Snape udał, że coś mu się nagle przypomina. Tak naprawdę był przerażony. - No tak. To naprawdę było zaklęcie Czarnej Gorączki?

\- Tak, to samo, co rzuciłem na Granger. Czy ja muszę za ciebie takie rzeczy pamiętać?

\- A po co mi to pamiętać? Dużo ciekawsze zaklęcia rzucałem.

\- No tak – Draco uśmiechnął się ironicznie. - W końcu nikt nie potrafi tak dobrze wymęczyć jak ty – wstał. - Idę.

\- Idź – odparł tylko Snape i odwrócił się od niego, wstał i przeszedł przed drzwi do swoich kwater.

Hermiona w tym czasie pomagała pani Weasley sprzątać po obiedzie. W Norze wszyscy wiedzieli, że Malfoy ją zaatakował, ale nikt nie był świadom, jak poważnie. Hermiona wolała, żeby tak pozostało. Uznała, że póki co, nie ma po co zawracać im głowy. Czuła się dobrze, Snape regularnie podawał jej odpowiednie eliksiry i sama jego obecność jakoś podnosiła ją na duchu.

\- Hermiono – pani Weasley wyrwała ją z zamyślenia. - Mam do ciebie taką... delikatną prośbę.

Gryfonka odłożyła ostatnie talerze na miejsce i odwróciła się do pani Weasley, wycierając mokre dłonie w ręczniczek.

\- Wiem, że sama powinnam się tym zająć ale... - widać było, że kobieta dosyć się spięła i szukała odpowiednich słów. - Nie chcę przesadzić, a odkąd porwano chłopaków stałam się taka... nadwrażliwa. Może to tylko moje urojenia i nie chcę, żeby Ginny się na mnie obraziła...

 _Więc chodziło o Ginny._ Hermiona totalnie nie miała pojęcia, co też takiego pani Weasley chce od niej w sprawie przyjaciółki.

\- Mogłabyś porozmawiać z Ginny i jakoś spróbować ją... otworzyć? Mam wrażenie, że odgrodziła się od wszystkich. Poza Syriuszem. Tylko z nim ma dobry kontakt, tylko na niego zwraca uwagę, a nas wszystkich po prostu nie widzi. Nie chcę jego prosić o tę rozmowę, bo pewnie on jej nie przetłumaczy, a sama też nie chcę teraz ją tym nękać, bo pewnie mi powie, że przesadzam i że ma taki okres. Zawsze się tak tłumaczy. A ty jesteś jej przyjaciółką i mimo że rzadko się widujecie, myślę, że coś zdziałasz – uśmiechnęła się do niej nieśmiało. Widocznie pierwszy raz śmiała prosić kogokolwiek o coś, w sprawie swoich dzieci. No tak. _Pani Weasley zawsze potrafiła załatwić wszystko sama..._

Ale Hermiona ją rozumiała. Nastały bardzo ciężkie czasy i każdy przed powiedzeniem czegoś, zrobieniem czegoś, musiał się zastanowić, czy to nie jest jakaś przesada albo obłęd. Wszyscy stali się bardziej wyczuleni i przewrażliwieni. Nadchodziła wojna a Wybraniec był w tej chwili w szponach wroga...

\- Oczywiście, że z nią porozmawiam. Proszę się nie martwić – Hermiona uśmiechnęła się do starszej kobiety.

\- Sama widzisz, że nawet nie zeszli z Syriuszem na obiad – powiedziała cicho pani Weasley.

\- Ona na pewno bardzo przeżywa to rozstanie z Harrym... no i z bratem. Ale nie możemy pozwolić, by się izolowała od nas. Zajmę się tym.

\- Dziękuję ci Hermiono, wiedziałam, że mogę na ciebie liczyć.

Po krótkiej chwili dziewczyna zdecydowała, że już teraz znajdzie Ginny i z nią porozmawia. Na początku to było nawet w porządku – znalazła w Syriuszu przyjaciela i nie czuła się samotna, ale teraz to wszystko było już niepokojące. Wchodząc po schodkach do góry myślała, jak zacząć ten temat. Będąc już na piętrze, gdzie znajdował się pokój Ginny, przystanęła i zamknęła oczy. Wzięła głęboki wdech. Bała się, że przyjaciółka się na nią wścieknie, gdy będzie próbowała jakoś jej przetłumaczyć, że robi źle. Ginny nie lubiła, jak ktoś ingerował w jej życie. Uważała się za bardzo samodzielną. Fakt, może i taka była, ale czasem decyzje, jakie podejmowała, budziły niepokój. Uśmiechnęła się do siebie. Przypomniała sobie, jak rudowłosa, mając zaledwie jedenaście lat, wzięła do ręki mapę Anglii i oznajmiła wszystkim, że wyprowadza się do Afryki. Gdy pan Weasley zapytał ją, po co jej ta mapa, z pewnością siebie odparła, że jest jej potrzebna, by trafić do Afryki i się nie zgubić. Wtedy wszyscy byli tacy beztroscy...

\- Granger, nawet jakbyś była ostatnią kobietą na świecie, to ja bym się poważnie zastanowił...

Otworzyła gwałtownie oczy i ujrzała przed sobą Severusa Snape'a, który stał parę metrów przed nią i opierał się bokiem o ścianę.

\- Co pan tu...

Złapał ją nagle za rękę i zaczął ciągnąć ku górze, aż wreszcie znaleźli się w jej pokoju.

\- Jest pilna sprawa – wyjaśnił, zamykając drzwi i zabezpieczając pokój zaklęciami.

\- Dlaczego by się pan zastanawiał, gdybym była ostatnią kobietą na świecie? - zapytała ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

\- Czy to naprawdę teraz takie ważne?! - podszedł do okna i je zasłonił, a potem zapalił lampkę.

\- Tak, chciałabym wiedzieć.

\- Kto normalny stoi na środku piętra z zamkniętymi oczami, uśmiechając się do siebie?

Hermiona lekko zaczerwieniła się i zaczęła z zakłopotaniem wyjaśniać, że właśnie przygotowywała się do trudnej rozmowy.

\- Granger, skończ – przerwał jej Mistrz Eliksirów. - Muszę cię o czymś powiadomić.

Usiadł w fotelu i oparł łokcie o rozkraczone nogi, pochylając się w jej stronę i patrząc na nią. Powoli zaczęła podchodzić do swojego łóżka i usiadła na nim, patrząc na Snape'a z niepokojem.

\- Słyszałaś kiedyś o Czarnej Gorączce?

Pokręciła przecząco głową.

\- Czarna Gorączka to czarno-magiczne zaklęcie łączenia ludzi, które ma – że się tak wyrażę – wiele możliwości. I nie ma nic wspólnego z żadną gorączką.

\- Czyli że... zaklęcie którym zostałam potraktowana to Czarna Gorączka?

\- Tak. Nie przerywaj mi. Czarna Gorączka, w twoim przypadku, przemienia duszę tej osoby, która jest łączona, czyli twoją, w duszę niemal taką samą – tyle że pierwotną - jaką ma osoba, która wykonuje to łączenie. Nie chodzi o Malfoya – powiedział szybko. - On tylko za niego, za Czarnego Pana, rzucił to zaklęcie. Wykonawcą jest Czarny Pan.

\- CO?! - Hermiona zerwała się na równe nogi. - On chcę zmienić moją duszę w jego duszę?! Żebym była takim potworem, jakim jest on?!

\- Mniej więcej – odparł spokojnie Snape. - Ale ten proces jest bardzo długi. Trwa wiele miesięcy, czasem lat. Czarna Gorączka ma wiele innych zastosowań. Ja osobiście kiedyś rzucałem ją w celu, by połączyć umysł Czarnego Pana z pewnym niedoszłym śmierciożercą, ale wtedy nie chodziło o duszę, a po prostu o umysł, sam umysł. Połączenie coś w stylu takiego, które ma Potter z nim. Czarny Pan chciał, aby facet został wykończony przez wizje, które mu podstawiał.

\- Ale skąd pan wie, w jaki sposób chciał połączyć mnie z nim? - zapytała, a głos jej się łamał.

Milczał chwilę.

\- Bo się trzęsiesz. W środku będą zachodzić zmiany. Twój organizm, twoja dusza, twój umysł są nastawione, żeby się na to przygotowywać. Drżenie to główny i jeden z jedynych widocznych objawów Czarnej Gorączki, w zastosowaniu zrównań dusz.

\- Ale dlaczego ze mną on to robi?! Dlaczego?

Znów milczał. A to milczenie było dla niej nieznośne.

\- Dyrektor to wymyślił, a ja uważam, że tak właśnie jest. Prawdopodobnie Czarny Pan, ani żaden śmierciożerca, nie są w stanie zabić Pottera. Dusza Czarnego Pana... jest rozszczepiona. On swojej duszy nie ma w jednym kawałku. A Potter, kiedy był jeszcze niemowlakiem, podkradł jego moc, gdy jego dusza była jeszcze w innym stanie, niż jest teraz. Wtedy chyba też była nie w kawałku, ale raczej nie była podzielona aż tak bardzo. I to sprawia, że Czarny Pan nie może ugodzić mocy, która tkwi w Potterze, ponieważ ta moc jest jakby... zablokowana. Nie wiem jak mam ci to wyjaśnić.

\- Wiem o horkruksach – powiedziała ze łzami w oczach.

\- To już nie chodzi tylko o nie. Czarny Pan nie ma takiej duszy, jak w momencie, gdy oddał, oczywiście nieświadomie, moc Potterowi. Aby tą moc zniszczyć, czyli po prostu zabić chłopaka, potrzebny jest taki stan duszy, jaki był w momencie, gdy moc mu odebrano.

\- Prawie nic nie rozumiem.

\- Bo to jest trudne. Stara magia jest trudna. Ale to są właśnie zasady ze starej magii. Tak czy inaczej... podejrzewamy, że Czarny Pan będzie zmieniał twoją duszę do tego momentu, aż będzie ona w takim stanie, jak była jego te paręnaście lat temu. Zatrzyma przemianę w momencie, gdy ta dusza będzie nie aż tak bardzo zniszczona i wtedy ją z ciebie zabierze. Albo rozkaże tobie go zabić, nie wiem.

\- Matko – jęknęła z przerażeniem. Nie umiała nic więcej powiedzieć.

\- A śmierciożercy też nie mogą go zabić, bo przez Mroczny Znak jesteśmy połączeni z Czarnym Panem. Przez jego duszę.

\- Przecież to nie miało być takie trudne – Hermiona położyła sobie rękę na czole. - Dlaczego nie może rozkazać zwykłemu czarodziejowi, żeby zabił Harry'ego? Wiem, że to brzmi okropnie, ale za nic nie mogę zrozumieć jego toku myślenia.

\- Ponieważ on nie pozwoli sobie na to, by ktoś inny go wykończył. Nawet z jego rozkazu. On chce zrobić to sam, osobiście. Dlatego będzie mu potrzebna mniej rozszczepiona dusza, ale jego dusza. Być może na chwilę wcieli twoją duszę w siebie, tą nową, a być może chce, żebyś ty go zabiła. No bo będziesz miała duszę prawie taką, jaką ma on. Czyli to równoznaczne z tym, jakby sam on go zabił. W czarnej magii prawie zawsze chodzi tylko o duszę.

\- A czemu akurat chce mojej duszy do tej przemiany?

\- Bo tak sobie zadecydował. Nikt czasem nie wie, skąd się biorą jego chore pomysły. W sumie spróbuję się tego dowiedzieć, ale jak już mówiłem – na razie nie jestem wzywany. Może i kryje się za tym coś konkretnego, a może czysty przypadek zdecydował, że będziesz mu potrzebna ty. Możliwe, że rozdrażniłaś go tym, że nie złapano cię wtedy, w pociągu. Chciał wykończyć całą waszą trójkę od razu, a ciebie nie schwytano. A gdy się okazało, że i tak nie zabije Pottera, stwierdził, że wykończy go i jednocześnie też ciebie, tak jak planował.

\- Ale... Rona już mógł zabić, prawda? - zacisnęła powieki.

\- Możliwe.

Usiadła z powrotem na łóżku, podparła głowę na rękach i patrzyła w ziemię.

\- Dobrze się czujesz? - zapytał po paru minutach.

\- Tak, wspaniale się czuję! Voldemort chce mnie przemienić w siebie, Ron prawdopodobnie już nie żyje...

Snape westchnął.

\- Ale on cię nie przemieni w siebie, ponieważ na to jest zaklęcie odwracające, rozumiesz?

\- Tak? - podniosła głowę i spojrzała na niego tymi wielkimi, orzechowymi, załzawionymi oczami. - A zna je pan? To może już mnie pan odczaruje?

Wstał i podszedł do niej. Kucnął przed nią i objął jej twarz swoimi dłońmi.

\- Przestań. Dobrze wiesz, że gdybym je znał, już bym to zrobił. Ale nie znam. Dyrektor też nie zna. Ale znajdziemy je. Przecież nikt nie pozwoli cię wydać w jego łapy, a tym bardziej na przemianę twojej duszy.

\- A... w takim razie, jeśli już wiadomo, co się będzie ze mną działo... Co będę czuła przez najbliższy czas?

\- Możesz histeryzować. Stany lękowe. Dziwne zachowania i myśli. Na pewno będziesz się trząść. To dziwne, głupie, bez sensu, ale będziesz. Do tego na pewno będzie ci czasem niedobrze, ale wiesz, że to zwalczymy eliksirami – otarł łzę spływającą po jej policzku. - Ale nie będziesz miała wizji, nie będzie Czarny Pan wchodził w twój umysł, bo takiej możliwości nie będzie miał. Nad tym procesem nie trzeba mieć kontroli, bo jeśli się mu nie przeciwdziała, to on po prostu robi swoje. Przemienia duszę aż do tego momentu, jaki ustaliła sobie osoba czyniąca to, czyli Czarny Pan.

\- Ale skoro to jest taki długi proces to... on tyle zamierza więzić... chłopaków? Możliwe, że kilka lat? A wojna, na którą się szykujemy?

\- Po prostu będzie chciał was... nas pokonać, bez Pottera. Jego wykończy później.

Hermiona zamilkła. To chyba za wiele jak na kilka minut.

\- Będziesz pod moją ścisłą kontrolą. Nic ci się nie stanie – usłyszała jego łagodny głos. - Twoja dusza nie zacznie się nieodwracalnie przemieniać dalej niż za jakieś pół roku. Do tego czasu na pewno znajdziemy kogoś, kto ci pomoże. Wiesz, że znam się na czarnej magii. Może w tym przypadku nie znam przeciwzaklęcia, ale na pewno będę widział, jeśli coś zacznie się w tobie zmieniać. I będę z tym walczył, póki będzie można.

Ta dziewczyna była tak totalnie załamana, że aż gotów był ją wziąć w ramiona i trwać tak do chwili, aż Dumbledore znajdzie jakiegoś specjalistę.

\- Czyli... nie pozwoli pan na to, żebym się w niego zmieniła? - podniosła głowę i spojrzała na niego.

\- Nie pozwolę.

\- Obiecuje pan?

\- Obiecuję.

Uśmiechnęła się szczerze i wyciągnęła przed siebie ramiona, a po chwili otoczyła go nimi.

\- Nie pozwolimy mu wygrać – wyszeptała. - Nie zdobędzie mnie. Nie zabije Harry'ego. Przynajmniej wiemy, że on żyje. Gorzej z Ronem...

\- Niebawem się tego dowiem. Póki co, nie myśl o tym wszystkim.

\- To nie będzie takie proste – wyznała, a on wiedział, że ma rację.

\- Chociaż się staraj.

\- Będę.

Oderwała się od niego i spojrzała mu w oczy. To nieprawdopodobne, że poznawała Snape'a od takiej innej strony. Przy niej nie był taki, jaki był przy wszystkich. Miała wrażenie, że nikt nie jest w stanie jej tak pomóc, jak on. Wstał. Sięgnął do kieszeni i wyciągnął z niej kilka fiolek.

\- Wypij to. Poczujesz się lepiej.

\- A zjawi się pan wieczorem? - zapytała, opróżniwszy wszystkie fiolki.

\- Zjawię.

Zauważył, że od jakiegoś czasu podświadomie czekał na wieczory. Chciał ją odwiedzać.

\- W takim razie do zobaczenia – powiedział i zniknął.

Siedziała w swoim pokoju jeszcze długo. To, czego się dowiedziała było trudne do przyjęcia. Voldemort chciał zastąpić jej własną duszę swoją duszą. Chciał ją zniszczyć w najgorszy sposób. Zniszczyć po to, by zniszczyć jeszcze kogoś innego. Jej przyjaciela. Ale, ku swojemu zdziwieniu, teraz już tak bardzo ją to wszystko nie przerażało. Może to dzięki tym eliksirom, a może dzięki wsparciu, jakie dostawała od wrednego, ironicznego profesora z lochów? Tak czy inaczej poczuła się pewniej i postanowiła iść wreszcie do Ginny. Zeszła więc na dół i zapukała do jej pokoju. Drzwi otwarły się dopiero po jakiejś minucie. Otworzyła jej rudowłosa. Była zarumieniona, jej koszula nie była dobrze zapięta, a nerwowe spojrzenie na Hermionę dały starszej Gryfonce do zrozumienia, że dziewczyna nie jest w pokoju sama i nie za bardzo wie, jak to powiedzieć.

\- Jesteś z nim? - zapytała cicho Hermiona, jednak stanowczym i rozdrażnionym tonem.

\- Z kim? - Ginny wyszła na korytarz i zamknęła za sobą drzwi.

\- Z Syriuszem.

\- Taaaak... Rozmawialiśmy, a co?

\- Rozmawialiście? - Hermiona szybko przeniosła spojrzenie na jej niedopiętą koszulę. - Co ty robisz?! Możemy porozmawiać?

\- A możemy później?

Hermiona tylko prychnęła. Chyba nauczyła się tego od Snape'a. Ominęła przyjaciółkę i otwarła drzwi pokoju Ginny, po czym zajrzała do środka. Na kanapie siedział Syriusz bez koszulki.

\- Tylko tyle chciałam wiedzieć – powiedziała do młodszej dziewczyny, unosząc brwi i zamykając drzwi.

\- Hermiona... Czego chcesz ode mnie? - zapytała, a głos miała niemiły. - Polecisz teraz do mojej mamy na skargę, że Syriusz siedzi u mnie półnagi, a ja sama ledwo zdążyłam założyć koszulę?!

\- Nie, nie polecę. Ale chciałam z tobą porozmawiać, a ty wolisz zamiast tego, siedzieć z nim i... Merlin wie, co robić.

\- To moja sprawa, co robię.

\- Zmieniłaś się – zauważyła Hermiona. - I jeśli nie chcesz rozmawiać teraz, to przyjdź do mnie później, proszę – wyminęła ją i zaczęła wspinać się po schodach do swojego pokoju, gdy nagle zatrzymała się i spojrzała na rudowłosą. - I nie zapominaj, że jesteś z Harrym.

\- A widzisz go gdzieś tu?

\- Lepiej zastanów się nad, tym co robisz. I przyjdź później. Chcę się z tobą dogadać, a nie kłócić.

Ginny rzuciła jej spojrzenie mówiące „nic nie rozumiesz" i zniknęła w swoim pokoju.


	6. Chapter 6

Hermiona wróciła do swojego pokoju. Usiadła na łóżku i głęboko westchnęła. To, co wyprawiała Ginny, było dla niej nie do pomyślenia. _Harry, jej chłopak, był w wielkim niebezpieczeństwie, a ona sobie romansowała z kimś innym, i to w dodatku z chrzestnym swojego chłopaka!_ Hermiona wiedziała jednak, że nie jest w stanie nic zrobić. Ginny była uparta i Merlin chyba jedyny – o ile w ogóle – byłby w stanie ją przekonać, że czegoś nie powinna. Miała jedynie nadzieję, że rudowłosa sama niebawem dostrzeże, że to jest niewłaściwe. Z drugiej jednak strony coś jej podpowiadało, że dziewczyna może po prostu ze wszelką cenę starała się zastąpić kimkolwiek Harry'ego, by choć trochę ukoić ból po jego stracie? Nie wiedziała, czy to nie głupota, ale musiała przyznać, że przecież porwanie Harry'ego i Rona boleśnie dotknęło Ginny, jak zresztą każdego. Nagle usłyszała w swojej głowie kolejny głosik. I miała ochotę go zamordować, ale nie było to możliwe. Powiedział jej, że przecież ona też znalazła sobie kogoś na zastępstwo tych dwóch... _Snape_... Dodał, że przecież zachowuje się teraz tak samo, jak Ginny. Może jednak różnica była taka, że ani Harry, ani Ron, nie byli jej chłopakami, ale jednak bliskimi przyjaciółmi... No i ją i Snape'a nie łączył żaden romans. Postanowiła przestać się zadręczać tymi niedorzecznymi myślami i poszła wziąć prysznic. Niebawem miał zjawić się Snape, może powinna ubrać się jakoś bardziej elegancko? Gdy sobie o tym pomyślała, ten paskudny głosik w jej głowie zaczął się z niej naśmiewać. Wyjmując czerwoną koszulę z szafy tłumaczyła samą siebie, że poprzedni strój był już zabrudzony i powinna się przebrać, choćby dlatego, że będzie miała... gościa. Tak, gościa. Co z tego, że przecież pojawianie się tutaj było jego obowiązkiem... Założyła więc czerwoną koszulę i czarne spodnie, by wyglądać w miarę w porządku i rozczesała włosy, po czym wróciła do pokoju z łazienki i usiadła na łóżku. Nim zdążyła choćby zastanowić się, co teraz porobić, by zabić czas oczekiwania, pojawił się _on_.

\- Dobry wieczór, Granger – przywitał się. - I jak się czujesz?

Gdy podniosła na niego wzrok, na chwilę ją zatkało. Nie miał szaty. Był w koszuli i spodniach. I przeniósł się w takim stanie do niej. Była naprawdę zaskoczona.

\- Dobrze, dobrze – odparła szybko. - Aż dziwne, że nie płaczę teraz przez to wszystko, czego się dowiedziałam na temat mojej duszy, prawda?

Zajął fotel.

\- Prawda. Normalnie byś histeryzowała, jak zwykle.

\- Ja nie histeryzuję, po prostu czasami... płaczę, ale wtedy, kiedy naprawdę muszę. I nie są to jakieś błahe sytuacje, a coś, co mnie dotyka.

Uniósł jeden kącik ust do góry. Hermiona patrzyła na niego i nagle jej głowa wykonała powolny, niekontrolowany skręt w prawo, a jej ciało zaczęło się przez kilka sekund trząść.

\- Merlinie – szepnęła, odwracając niepewnie głowę w jego stronę i patrząc z przerażeniem. - To jest straszne.

\- Wiem – odparł, nieco ożywiony. - Ale musisz się przygotować, że takie coś będzie cię napadać w najmniej spodziewanych momentach.

\- A jeśli zdarzy mi się na lekcjach zacząć się trząść? Co wtedy?

\- Nie wiem. Nie zwracaj na siebie uwagi.

Prychnęła, jednak sama nie widziała lepszego rozwiązania.

\- Zaraz podam ci jeszcze parę eliksirów, które zażyjesz rano.

Pokiwała głową. Nagle ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Hermiona spojrzała gwałtownie na Snape'a, a on wstał, podszedł do okna, machnął na siebie różdżką i zniknął.

\- Jestem tu, Granger – usłyszała jego głos, gdy wstawała, by otworzyć drzwi. - Załatw to szybko, muszę ci podać jeszcze eliksiry, a nie mam ochoty ujawniać światu, że u ciebie siedzę wieczorami.

\- Dobrze, ale lepiej niech pan się nie odzywa.

\- Sama na to wpadłaś? - zapytał i przestał mówić, bo Hermiona już otworzyła drzwi.

\- Cześć – usłyszał dziewczęcy głos. - Chciałaś, żebym przyszła pogadać. Może masz rację... Chyba przyda nam się ta rozmowa.

\- Teraz? - Hermiona rzuciła kątem oka nerwowe spojrzenie w stronę miejsca, gdzie ostatnio stał Snape.

\- A czemu nie? Jesteś zajęta?

\- Nie...

Hermiona odsunęła się nieco i przepuściła Ginny, która weszła do środka. Hermiona zastanawiała się, jak mogłaby się wymigać, ale nic jej nie przychodziło do głowy. Snape w takim razie właśnie dowie się, że między Ginny a Syriuszem coś jest... Bała się, że przez niego dowiedzą się inni. Będzie musiała, natychmiast po wyjściu rudowłosej, z nim o tym porozmawiać, bo była pewna, że Snape nie przepuści takiej wspaniałej okazji i nie zniknie stąd. I miała rację. Mistrz Eliksirów oparł się o ścianę i był bardzo ciekaw tego, co usłyszy. Nie na co dzień ma się okazję do posłuchania rozmowy dwóch Gryfonek, i to w dodatku Granger i Weasley. A poza tym... przecież nie mógł teraz zniknąć, ponieważ musiał podać jeszcze Hermionie eliksiry.

\- Więc słuchaj, Hermiono – Ginny usiadła na łóżku. - To nie jest tak, że ja jestem jakąś lafiryndą i zapomniałam o Harrym, albo on mnie już w ogóle nie obchodzi. Obchodzi mnie bardzo, ale chyba tylko jako przyjaciel – zrobiła smutną minę i pokiwała głową. - Tak, Hermiono, ja chciałam się się z nim rozstać już jakiś czas temu. Nie czułam się z nim dobrze w związku. No... a jak ich porwali, to nagle jakoś zbliżyłam się z Syriuszem, i wiesz... wyszło jak wyszło. Chyba się zakochałam – spuściła głowę.

Hermiona, podczas wysłuchiwania tego, była spięta jak nigdy, z każdym kolejnym słowem przyjaciółki. Nie, żeby nie spodziewała się czegoś w tym stylu, ale po prostu świadomość, że słyszy to także i Snape...

\- Wiem, że możesz być na mnie bardzo zdenerwowana – ciągnęła Ginny, która spięcie i niepewność Hermiony wzięła chyba jako reakcję na to, co usłyszała. - Ale naprawdę musisz mnie zrozumieć. Nie mogę teraz udawać, że kocham Harry'ego, oszukiwać samą siebie. Gdyby nie to porwanie, to pewnie dziś i tak nie bylibyśmy oficjalnie razem, bo bym z nim zerwała. A nie mam jak mu o tym powiedzieć. Ale nie uważam się już za jego dziewczynę. Uważam, że jestem wolna.

Hermiona stwierdziła, że musi wreszcie coś powiedzieć, westchnęła więc i podrapała się po głowie, siadając obok przyjaciółki.

\- Dobrze, że mi to wszystko powiedziałaś. Rozumiem cię, Ginny, ale nie wszyscy mogą to zrozumieć tak jak ja. I będzie oburzenie. Oszczędźcie sobie z Syriuszem takich scen... Ktoś was może przyłapać, i tym kimś wcale nie muszę być ja.

\- Przecież się ukrywamy.

\- Wiem, ale ktoś może was nakryć. W ogóle... co dokładnie was łączy? Wiesz przecież, że on może cię tylko wykorzystywać, tak? Nie miał kobiety już długi czas, ty się zakochałaś, a on może mieć twoje zgrabne ciało za darmo.

\- Syriusz mnie by nie wykorzystał, wierz mi. Mówił mi wczoraj, że głupio mu przyznać, ale chyba też zakochał się we mnie. Nie wie, jak to się może skończyć. Boi się, nie to, że nie chce.

\- Przecież nikt ci nie pozwoli na taki związek. Pomyślałaś o rodzicach?

\- Hermiono, ja za kilka miesięcy będę dorosła, chyba nie sądzisz, że będę się przejmowała opinią innych?

\- Myślę, że powinnaś. Poszliście już do łóżka? - zapytała ze skrzywieniem Hermiona.

\- Nie, jeszcze nie, ale widzę, że on tego chce...

\- Tylko mu się nie daj, jak będzie nalegał.

\- Ale ja chyba też chcę...

\- Ginny!

\- No co? Nawet nie wiesz, jaki on jest zjawiskowy, gdy nie ma na sobie tych szat i w ogóle...

Nagle Hermiona przypomniała sobie o obecności Snape'a, gdy wydawało jej się, że usłyszała cichy pomruk, a może nawet chrząknięcie, czy coś w tym stylu. Zaczerwieniła się i z zakłopotaniem spojrzała na swoje stopy. _Gdyby Ginny wiedziała, komu jeszcze się zwierza ze zjawiskowości Syriusza_...

\- Pójdę już – rudowłosa wstała. - Dziękuję, że mnie zrozumiałaś. Będę ci o wszystkim mówić.

\- Dobrze, Ginny, mów. I zanim podejmiesz jakieś pochopne decyzje... zastanów się dwa razy.

\- Nie wiem o czym mówisz – mruknęła rudowłosa i uśmiechnęła się do niej, po czym wyszła i zamknęła za sobą drzwi.

Hermiona, nawet nie patrząc na Snape'a, który zdjął z siebie zaklęcie i znów był widoczny, schowała głowę w rękach.

\- Niech pan nie komentuje, proszę – mruknęła.

\- Granger, jestem... po prostu wniebowzięty, że mogłem dowiedzieć się czegoś... takiego...

Dziewczyna podniosła głowę. Snape wyglądał, jakby miał zaraz wybuchnąć śmiechem i śmiać się do końca świata.

\- Jeśli pan komuś o tym powie, to...

\- To co, Granger? - podszedł do niej i stanął nad nią. - Doradzisz mi coś wspaniałego? A może będę mógł ci poopowiadać o tym, jaki seksowny jest Black? - nagle na jego twarzy wkradł się wyraz obrzydzenia. - Gdzie ta dziewczyna ma oczy...?!

\- Przecież Syriusz nie jest brzydki – odparła Hermiona.

\- Ty chyba nie widziałaś przystojnego faceta.

Hermiona zmierzyła go od góry do dołu uważnym spojrzeniem, uśmiechnęła się do siebie, uniosła brwi i spojrzała mu w oczy.

\- Dokładnie, panie profesorze.

Zmrużył oczy, ale delikatnie się uśmiechnął.

\- Więc... na czym to my skończyliśmy? Mam o tym nikomu nie mówić? A co ja z tego będę miał?

\- Moje stuprocentowe, dożywotnie zaufanie.

\- To za mało.

\- Jaki pan chciwy! - oburzyła się i wstała. Stali naprzeciw siebie. - Jakby się to rozeszło, Ginny by wiedziała, że musiałam ja wygadać!

\- To twój problem, Granger – uśmiechnął się niemiło. - Zaraz dam ci te eliksiry i wynoszę się. A do tego jeszcze wrócimy.

\- Czy pan naprawdę musi taki być? Nie może pan dać sobie spokoju? Bezczelnie pan wszystko podsłuchał.

\- Niespecjalnie, warto zaznaczyć.

\- A właśnie, że specjalnie. Mógłby pan się przenieść i wrócić za jakiś czas!

Prychnął cicho, po czym wydobył z kieszeni małą szkatułkę i otworzył ją. Wyciągnął z niej trzy eliksiry i podał jej. Wypiła je od razu.

\- Nigdy nawet nie pytasz, co to za eliksiry, dziwne – mruknął.

\- Po pierwsze, ufam panu. Po drugie, naprawdę chcę uratować moją duszę i moje samopoczucie, które, gdyby nie te eliksiry, pewnie byłoby teraz okropne, a po trzecie – uśmiechnęła się ironicznie, a ten uśmiech bardzo przypominał ten uśmiech człowieka stojącego przed nią – ja wiem, co to za eliksiry. I to chyba powinnam powiedzieć jako pierwsze... - przekręciła głowę w bok i pokręciła nią lekko. - Och, profesorze, czy ja wyglądam na _naiwną_?

\- Tak – odparł od razu, chowając szkatułkę z powrotem do kieszeni.

Zmrużyła lekko oczy.

\- Ale nie jestem. Zresztą... mam nadzieję, że nie wykorzystałby pan mojej naiwności.

\- Za bardzo ufasz ludziom. Nie pamiętasz, że byłem groźnym śmierciożercą i w sumie wciąż nim jestem?

\- Gadanie, proszę pana – usiadła z powrotem na łóżku. - Nie jest pan w sercu złym człowiekiem.

\- Granger, proszę cię... - zrobił taką minę, jakby miał zwymiotować. - Takie gadki sprawiają, że czuję mdłości. Skończ.

Wywróciła oczami.

\- Ale może wreszcie sobie to czas uświadomić?

Uniósł brwi.

\- Myślisz, że znasz mnie lepiej niż ja sam siebie? Że możesz mnie w czymkolwiek uświadamiać na temat mojego życia? _Gówno wiesz_ – przez chwilę patrzył na zaskoczoną Hermionę ze zdenerwowaniem, ale po chwili uśmiechnął się dziwnie. - Nie pojmiesz tego wszystkiego, więc nawet nie próbuj wnikać. Nie potrzebuję, ani ja żadnych więzi z tobą, ani tym bardziej ty ze mną.

\- Tym bardziej ja z panem? Dlaczego tak?

\- Ponieważ ty możesz znaleźć sobie innych koleżków, którym będziesz się narzucała. Ja niekoniecznie, ale nie potrzebuję tego. I tak uważam, że wtrąciłaś się w moje życie już dużo dalej, niż by należało.

\- Przecież nie robię nic, czego nie należy. Widujemy się częściej, ponieważ taki ma pan rozkaz.

\- Nie musiałbym tu być teraz. Nie jestem tu z rozkazu. Wcześniej już sprawdziłem przecież, czy tu jesteś. Teraz przybyłem tutaj z czystej chęci spędzenia z tobą czasu.

\- Miał mi pan podać eliksiry.

\- A ile zajmuje podawanie eliksirów? Zrobiłem to już parę minut temu. A wciąż tu jestem.

Miała wrażenie, że on za wszelką cenę próbuje doszukać się swojej winy. Zachowywał się tak, jakby chęć spędzenia z kimś czasu była dla niego jakąś słabością, czymś, co nie powinno mieć miejsca. Jakby był skazany na samotność, na brak kontaktu z kimkolwiek.

\- Ale przecież ja też chcę, żeby pan mnie odwiedzał. Tylko rozmawiamy. Nie potrzebuje pan rozmowy z kimkolwiek? Już nieważne, czy ze mną, czy z kimś innym. Przecież kontakty międzyludzkie są takie ważne... Ja nie mam z kim rozmawiać za bardzo. A z panem mi się miło rozmawia. I zajmuje mi pan czas. Bo mam go za wiele... Nie wiem, co mam zrobić z tą masą czasu wolnego... Przecież nie mogę się ciągle uczuć po lekcjach. Niektóre książki przeczytałam już po kilka razy. Co ja mam zrobić z tymi emocjami? Z tym, co się ze mną dzieje? - mówiła coraz ciszej. - Co ja mam w ogóle zrobić?

\- Zbierz się w sobie. Zszyj się z powrotem. Sklej, nawet prowizorycznie. Ale zrób to sama.

\- Ja zawsze myślałam, że mogę zrobić wszystko sama. Tak, chciałam zgrywać twardą. Ale teraz, kiedy faktycznie jestem sama, czuję, że nie dam rady. Pana obecność jest dla mnie swego rodzaju przyjemnością.

\- To poproś o pomoc kogoś innego.

\- Ale czuję, że pan mi będzie w stanie pomóc. Nawet zwykłą rozmową. Niech mnie pan nie zostawia samej – w jej oczach stanęły łzy, a on znów miał ten cholerny dylemat, czy to przez to, że jest taka emocjonalna, czy to przez czarną magię. - Zostanie pan? - spojrzała na niego błagalnie, jakby od jego odpowiedzi zależało jej życie.

Patrzył na nią długo, po czym odwrócił wzrok i spojrzał na ścianę. A potem zaczął kręcić przecząco głową i zniknął, zdążył jednak usłyszeć jej szloch. Pojawił się w swoim salonie, z którego przeniósł się za pomocą kominka do kwater McGonagall, która akurat skończyła sprawdzanie esejów i ze zmęczenia przecierała oczy, gdy nagle pojawiła się jego czarna postać.

\- Minerwo, Granger zaczyna poważnie dramatyzować – powiedział od razu, gdy tylko wyszedł z kominka kobiety, przyprawiając ją prawie o zawał.

\- Severusie, mógłbyś chociaż chrząknąć, albo pojawiać się jakoś... głośniej! - krzyknęła.

Spojrzał na nią z niesmakiem.

\- Zadziwiasz mnie z dnia na dzień coraz bardziej. Starzejesz się.

\- Przymknij się i lepiej opowiadaj, co z Hermioną – wskazała mu ręką sofę i podała herbatę.

\- To co w końcu? Przymknąć się czy opowiadać?

Spojrzała na niego groźnie.

\- Więc twoja ukochana Granger właśnie się popłakała, ponieważ nie chciałem być jej życiowym towarzyszem.

\- Że co? - mruknęła ze zdziwieniem Minerwa. - Chyba coś ci się pokręciło i jak zwykle źle zrozumiałeś emocje kobiety... Na przykład, jak wtedy, gdy ci powiedziałam...

\- Możesz ty się przymknąć i dać mi skończyć? Posłuchaj. Wszystko się wymyka spod kontroli. Wiesz, że nie wyobrażam sobie choćby rozmowy z jakimś uczniem, poza tematami szkolnymi, a ona... coś jest nie tak, bo za bardzo mi ostatnio zależało na rozmowach z nią i niekoniecznie na takie tematy.

\- No i uważasz, że to jest jej wina? Ja bym powiedziała, że sukces, bo zaczyna cię otwierać i sam chcesz z kimś porozmawiać...

\- Chodzi mi o to, że owszem, ja tego chciałem i w sumie sam jej to powiedziałem, ale jak się okazało, ona także. A przecież to niemożliwe, żeby ona chciała ze mną spędzać czas, prawda?

Minerwa patrzyła na niego dłuższą chwilę po czym zaczęła się śmiać. Śmiała się z dobrą minutę.

\- Czy ty masz problemy ze sobą, stara kobieto?

\- Sev, ty to jesteś dopiero udany! Czyli uważasz, że to, iż ona chce z tobą rozmawiać i w ogóle, jest częścią zmian zachodzących w jej psychice?! Aż tak się na sobą próbujesz użalać? Poważnie?

\- O co ci chodzi? - spojrzał na nią ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

\- Czy ty, chłopcze, nie rozumiesz, że na tym świecie są ludzie, którzy chcą z tobą się zaprzyjaźnić?

\- Ale ja nie będę się przyjaźnił z własną uczennicą – skrzyżował ręce na piersiach, jak obrażony chłopiec.

\- Przecież, skoro sam chcesz z nią spędzać czas, musisz widzieć w niej kogoś więcej, niż tylko uczennicę. Wróć lepiej do niej i z nią porozmawiaj, Snape. Dobrze ci radzę. Ona ma nie płakać, rozumiesz? A już na pewno nie przez takiego kretyna, jak ty, który ciągle tylko użala się nad swoim bólem istnienia. Co takiego złego jest w tym, żebyś pobył z nią czasem... nadobowiązkowo? Przecież obydwoje tego potrzebujecie.

\- Porozmawiam z nią, ale nie dziś.

\- Więc chcesz, żeby tam została sama, dławiąc się łzami?

\- Nie pojawię się tam dziś. Jutro to zrobię. Dzisiaj ty z nią jeszcze porozmawiaj.

\- Zrobię to. A ty spędź z nią jutro trochę więcej czasu.

\- Ale ona jest w Norze, tam na pewno ma z kim spędzać czas.

Wtedy przypomniała mu się rozmowa Hermiony z rudowłosą i miał wielką ochotę opowiedzieć przyjaciółce o tym, czego się dowiedział, jednak tego nie zrobił.

\- Spokojnie, na pewno chętnie poświęci trochę czasu także i tobie.

\- Po tych dzisiejszych wyznaniach, nie wątpię. Ale i tak pewnie za kilka dni zmieni swoje nastawienie.

\- Znowu zaczynasz?

Snape wstał i wzruszył ramionami, po czym pożegnał się i wrócił do siebie. Usiadł w fotelu i przywołał zaklęciem Ognistą Whiskey, po czym zaczął się zastanawiać nad tym wszystkim. Czasem głos w jego głowie podpowiadał mu, że to wszystko to totalna głupota, jednak czuł, że powinien być przy tej cholernej Granger i z nią trwać podczas tego trudnego dla niej czasu. _Bo ona faktycznie tego potrzebowała, już nieważne, czy świadomie, czy nie._ Bał się, że będzie mógł ją zranić, ponieważ nie miał pojęcia, jak się przy tej dziewczynie zachowywać – przecież była pod wpływem czarnej magii. Dzisiaj mogła mu mówić takie rzeczy, a jutro wyzywać od najgorszych. Bał się, że jeśli teraz dopuści ją do siebie i pozwoli jej na poznawanie go, to nadejdzie taki dzień, kiedy ona się ocknie, a on, nie bardzo widząc, że ona już tego wszystkiego nie chce, bo przecież słabo rozumiał kobiety, zacznie żebrać o jej zainteresowanie i się poniży. Zaufanie komuś innemu, komuś, kto nie jest Dumbledore'em ani McGonagall, było dla niego wielkim wyzwaniem. Ale może warto spróbować?


	7. Chapter 7

Niedziela była bardzo ponura. Gdy Hermiona obudziła się rano, spostrzegła, że na dworze pada deszcz, a ciemne chmury całkowicie przysłoniły niebo. Ten widok wywołał u niej gęsią skórkę i dreszcz. Okryła się szczelnie kołdrą i wpatrzyła w sufit. Była dopiero ósma rano, nie musiała więc jeszcze wstawać. Pomyślała o swojej rozmowie wczorajszej ze Snape'em i o tym, jak jej wyznał, że przybywa do niej czasem nie z obowiązku, a z chęci spędzenia z nią czasu. Oczywiście nie było sposobu na uniknięcie wspomnienia, gdy ze łzami zapytała go, czy zostanie z nią, a on pokręcił przecząco głową i zniknął. I właśnie od tamtego momentu, aż do teraz, zadawała sobie ten trud, by o nim całkowicie nie myśleć. Westchnęła. Czuła się totalnie zagubiona. Najpierw mówił takie rzeczy, a potem zwyczajnie ją zostawił, a to był właśnie ten czas, kiedy bardzo potrzebowała, by ktoś przy niej był. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że pewnie o nic by go wczoraj nie prosiła na głos, bo może w środku tak, gdyby nie ta dzika histeria, która siedziała w niej cały czas, odkąd Malfoy rzucił na nią zaklęcie, czyli odkąd rozpoczął się proces przemieniania jej duszy. Przemienianie duszy. Zacisnęła oczy i zmarszczyła czoło. To wciąż, nieprzerwanie w niej trwało... W tym momencie zaczęła się niekontrolowanie trząść. Już nawet się tym tak bardzo nie przejęła, po prostu dalej leżała z zamkniętymi oczami i czekała, aż to minie. Potem usiadła na łóżku, gdy przestała drgać i pomyślała o wczorajszej rozmowie z McGonagall. Przybyła do niej niedługo po tym, jak zniknął Snape i mówiła jakieś głupoty. Tak, pierwszy raz w życiu Hermiona Granger stwierdziła, że Minerwa McGonagall plecie głupoty. Mówienie o tym, że Snape po prostu jest bardzo niepewnym człowiekiem, ale naprawdę potrzebuje uwagi Hermiony, było dla niej kompletnie nie na miejscu, po tym, jak tamten wcześniej zwyczajnie się wyniósł, po tym, jak go prosiła, by został. No a gdy później opiekunka Gryffindoru zaczęła ją pocieszać, że Harry i Ron na pewno dobrze się mają, Hermiona miała ochotę ją wywalić ze swojego pokoju, ale zachowała milczenie. Jej przyjaciele byli u Lorda Voldemorta i, tak, na pewno dobrze się mieli! Zapewne aż nie chcieliby wracać! Miała już dosyć tego gadania, że na pewno nic im nie jest. Skoro nic im nie było, to dlaczego Dumbledore wciąż tak naprawdę stał w miejscu i nie był w stanie w żaden sposób nawiązać z nimi kontaktu?

\- Proszę – powiedziała nagle Hermiona bez jakiekolwiek zastanowienia, gdy ktoś zapukał do jej drzwi.

Dopiero gdy one się otworzyły, a w nich pojawiła się pani Weasley, Hermiona wyrwała się z zamyślenia.

\- Hermiono, nie obudziłam cię? - zapytała pani Weasley, wchodząc do środka i zamykając za sobą drzwi.

\- Nie, dzień dobry – dziewczyna lekko uśmiechnęła się.

\- Dobry, dobry – pani Weasley odwzajemniła uśmiech. - Hermiono, rozmawiałaś z Ginny?

Hermiona zamarła na kilka sekund. Owszem, rozmawiała, ale nie przygotowała się na rozmowę z jej matką! Przecież nie mogła wydać Ginny.

\- Tak, rozmawiałam – odparła zgodnie z prawdą.

\- I co? Dlaczego ona się tak zachowuje?

\- Chyba się pani spodziewa odpowiedzi... Ginny... martwi się o Harry'ego i Rona, jak my wszyscy.

\- Ale nie wszyscy są tacy zamknięci jak ona... Co z tym, Hermiono? - kobieta usiadła obok niej na łóżku, a dziewczyna zobaczyła w jej oczach olbrzymi smutek i troskę. - Mówiła ci coś więcej?

Hermiona szybko przerwała kontakt wzrokowy z panią Weasley. _Nie mogła powiedzieć całej prawdy._

\- Nic konkretnego. Po prostu to tak na nią wpływa. Ale ona z pewnością nie chce, żebyśmy się martwili.

\- A tam, że ona nie chce. Przecież to, że ona nie chce, nie sprawi, że nie będziemy.

\- Wiem, wiem...

\- W każdym razie... dziękuję ci, że próbowałaś. Naprawdę uważasz, że to wszystko tylko przez to porwanie? I że po prostu to tak na nią wpłynęło?

\- Tak. Ona potrzebuje po prostu zrozumienia.

Pani Weasley wstała i skierowała się w stronę drzwi.

\- Dobrze. Spróbuję z nią jeszcze sama porozmawiać. Moja biedna córeczka... Że też tak bardzo to na nią wpływa! Dziękuję ci, śpij sobie jeszcze, potem przygotuję śniadanie – uśmiechnęła się i wyszła.

Hermiona poczuła się teraz jeszcze gorzej. Pani Weasley tak się przejmowała Ginny, a ona tymczasem wcale nie potrzebowała takiej troski, bo tak naprawdę najbardziej obchodził ją Syriusz... Czuła, że nie powinna się wtrącać między niego a swoją przyjaciółkę, ale może warto było także porozmawiać z Blackiem i dowiedzieć się, jak to wszystko, czyli cała ta ich... rzekoma miłość, wygląda z jego strony? Zastanowi się nad tym później. Póki co czas się ubrać i zejść na dół, bo na pewno nie dałaby rady dalej spać.

\- Hej, Hermiono! - usłyszała wołanie z pokoju rudowłosej przyjaciółki, gdy po prysznicu, ubraniu się i uczesaniu włosów, zeszła na dół.

Zajrzała do pokoju Ginny. Dziewczyna siedziała na łóżku.

\- Słyszałam, że schodzisz – powiedziała. - Masz chwilę?

\- Mam cały dzień – odparła Hermiona.

\- Idę wieczorem z Syriuszem na randkę.

\- Co?! Idziesz na randkę? Ginny – Hermiona weszła do pokoju i zamknęła drzwi. - Wojna trwa, a ty na randki chodzisz?

\- Może to jedyna szansa do wykorzystania. Może za kilka miesięcy już nie będę mogła, bo nie będzie mnie tu. Ani ciebie. Dlatego myślę, że ty też powinnaś znaleźć sobie kogoś, by się cieszyć tymi ostatnimi chwilami.

\- Zwariowałaś całkiem – Hermiona skrzyżowała ręce na piersiach. - Coraz mniej mi się to wszystko podoba. Właśnie ta świadomość, że lada moment możemy wszyscy zginąć, powinna ci dostatecznie pomóc zrozumieć, że to nie czas na żałosne uczucia! - krzyknęła, a Ginny popatrzyła na nią wielkimi oczami. - Twój chłopak, czy, jak tam uważasz, były chłopak - ale w każdym razie ktoś bliski - oraz twój brat, mogą w tym momencie niewyobrażalnie cierpieć. A ty? Co robisz ty? - jej głos ociekał jadem. - Chcesz iść do łóżka z tym dziwnym facetem. Takim samym dziwnym _jak ty_!

Ginny wstała.

\- Co się z tobą dzieje?! Ty zachowujesz się dziwnie. Jakbyś pozjadała zmysły!

\- Ale przynajmniej szanuję swój tyłek!

\- Jak możesz?! - Ginny zacisnęła pięści.

Hermiona miała już coś odkrzyknąć, ale złapała się za głowę, otworzyła usta, jakby wrzeszczała, ale żaden dźwięk nie wydobywał się z jej ust. Wpatrzona była w jeden punkt i stała tak bez ruchu.

\- Co ci jest? - zapytała z przerażeniem Ginny po paru sekundach. - Hermiona?!

Starsza Gryfonka po minucie stania w nieruchomej pozie, zaczęła powoli opuszczać ręce, a towarzyszyły jej przy tym drgania na całym ciele.

\- Jestem w bardzo złym stanie, Ginny – powiedziała po chwili. - A za jakiś czas mogę być w dużo gorszym. Przepraszam, że powiedziałam ci przed chwilą to wszystko, wcale tak nie myślę, ale ja już zaczynam tracić nad sobą panowanie. _Moja dusza się zmienia_ – popatrzyła smutno w oczy przyjaciółce. - Zakon o tym nie wie, bo ja nie chciałam, żeby Dumbledore o tym im mówił. Wiem tylko ja, Snape, właśnie Dumbledore i McGonagall.

\- Jak to, twoja dusza się zmienia? - Ginny podeszła do Hermiony, wzięła ją pod ramię i zaprowadziła na fotel. - Usiądź i powiedz – rudowłosa klęknęła przy przyjaciółce.

\- Nie powiem ci Ginny wszystkiego, wybacz, to dla mnie za trudne. Moja dusza się zmienia w duszę Voldemorta, ponieważ jestem mu do czegoś potrzebna. Nie mów o tym nikomu i nie pytaj na razie o nic więcej w tej sprawie, dobrze?

\- A przynajmniej masz kogoś, kto ci w tym pomaga?

Hermiona pomyślała o Snape'ie. Taaak... Miał jej pomagać... Tymczasem... Ech, zresztą... Dawał jej te eliksiry, sprawdzał, czy wszystko w porządku. Czego więc miała więcej oczekiwać od niego? Pokiwała głową.

\- Chodźmy na śniadanie – powiedziała, nie chcąc już rozmawiać o tym, co się z nią działo. - Aha, a chciałaś czegoś jeszcze, odnośnie tej randki?

\- Właściwie to chciałam cię zapytać o radę... którą sukienkę włożyć, ale... chyba już wybrałam...

Hermiona pokiwała głową. Było jej przykro. _Nic dziwnego, że Ginny nie chciała teraz do tego wracać i prosić ją o radę._

\- A gdzie ta randka będzie? Wychodzicie gdzieś?

\- Do mugolskiej restauracji. Tylko na godzinę. Powiemy mamie, że idziemy na spacer.

\- W sukience na spacer?

\- No to ewentualnie zostaniemy tutaj, jak się nie uda – Ginny wzruszyła ramionami i zeszły na dół, do kuchni.

W kuchni było już wiele osób. Hermiona zajęła się rozmową z Tonks i Lupinem, od których dowiedziała się, że dziś wieczorem odbędzie się spotkanie członków Zakonu Feniksa, tutaj – w Norze. Spojrzała wtedy na Ginny, która przysłuchiwała się tej rozmowie. _To chyba nici z jej randki_ , pomyślała. Nagle w kominku zapłonął zielony ogień i wyszedł z niego Severus Snape. Hermiona od razu odwróciła głowę w inną stronę, gdy zobaczyła, że zawiesił na niej swój wzrok.

\- Czy wszyscy wiedzą o dzisiejszym spotkaniu Zakonu? - zapytał, bez żadnego przywitania.

Zgromadzeni pokiwali głowami.

\- Severusie, może zostaniesz na śniadaniu? - zaproponowała pani Weasley.

\- Czy kiedykolwiek przyjąłem propozycję pozostania na śniadaniu? - zapytał z nikłym uśmiechem.

\- No, nie – odparła pani Weasley i zmrużyła oczy. - Może czas na ten pierwszy raz?

\- Dziękuję, Molly, ale nie sądzę – odparł.

Hermiona przysłuchiwała się temu w milczeniu i patrzyła w swoją owsiankę. Potem usłyszała, jak Snape przeniósł się do Hogwartu za pomocą kominka i podniosła głowę.

Kilka godzin później znów siedziała przy stole w Norze, jednak tym razem obok niej było dużo więcej osób, a okolicznościami, w jakich się tu znaleźli, nie było śniadanie, a spotkanie Zakonu Feniksa. Czekali jeszcze na Dumbledore'a i Snape'a. Po chwili zjawili się i można było zaczynać.

\- Moi drodzy – dyrektor Hogwartu nie usiadł na krześle, lecz stanął na końcu podłużnego stołu i splótł dłonie, patrząc na wszystkich zebranych. - Ostatnio rzadko kiedy spotykaliśmy się tak oficjalnie, ale poszukiwania Harry'ego i Ronalda pochłonęły czas mój - i kilku pozostałych osób - w większości. Warto jednak wyznać, co udało nam się w tej sprawie już osiągnąć. Wiemy tyle, że chłopcy znajdują się w prywatnej rezydencji Lorda Voldemorta, która niestety nie jest dla nas jeszcze dostępna, ponieważ całkowite rozpracowanie zaklęć ochronnych, które Voldemort nałożył na nią, zajmie nam jeszcze sporo czasu. Jednak nie to jest najważniejsze. Chłopcy prawie na pewno żyją.

Wszyscy zebrani, poza Hermioną, Snape'em i McGonagall wlepili w niego niepewne spojrzenia.

\- Skąd ta pewność, Albusie? - zapytał pan Weasley.

Dumbledore spojrzał przepraszająco na Hermionę.

\- Dowiedzieliśmy się czegoś bardzo ważnego – powiedział siwobrody. - Chodzi tutaj o pannę Granger – wszyscy spojrzeli na nią, a ona ze zgrozą zmierzyła spojrzeniem każdego, kogo wzrok napotkała. Była zła. Dumbledore miał tego nie mówić. A oni mają się tak na nią nie patrzeć, bo zaraz nie wytrzyma! Mimowolnie zacisnęła pięści pod stołem. _O nie, jest źle,_ pomyślała. - Wszystko się bardzo skomplikowało. Jak się okazuje, zabicie Harry'ego to nie jest coś prostego dla Voldemorta. Oczywiście dla nas to pewna korzyść, ale panna Granger jest... pożądana przez Riddle'a.

Później Hermiona już wysłuchiwała prawie tego samego, co mówił jej ostatnio Snape. Dumbledore łaskawie jednak zdecydował pominąć to, że wraz z przemianą jej duszy, zmienia się także cała ona. Jej nastrój, zachowania, myśli, słowa. Chociaż tyle sobie oszczędził. Ale z drugiej strony to chyba nie powinna być zła... Oni wszyscy chyba powinni wiedzieć o tym, co planuje Voldemort, prawda? Oczywiście dyrektor zapewnił, że szuka kogoś, kto zatrzyma przemianę Hermiony, bo to jest możliwe.

\- Harry'ego nie da się zabić. Ale mój syn może być martwy, prawda? - zapytała po monologu Dumbledore'a, na temat Hermiony, pani Weasley.

\- Trzeba mieć nadzieję i być dobrej myśli, Molly – odparł Dumbledore, uśmiechając się do niej lekko.

Kobieta wpatrzyła się tępo w stół, a jej oczy mówiły, że ostatnimi siłami walczy, by się nie rozpłakać. Po chwili był już przy niej jej mąż.

\- W ogóle gdzie jest Black? - Hermiona usłyszała szept Szaloonokiego i spojrzała w jego kierunku.

\- Nie mam pojęcia – odparł Lupin, rozglądając się po członkach Zakonu.

Hermiona także zaczęła się rozglądać i spostrzegła, że nie tylko nie ma Syriusza, ale także i Ginny. Opuścili zebranie dla swojej głupiej randki?! Hermiona miała ochotę walnąć głową w stół.

\- Dzisiaj do pomocy zapraszam pannę Granger – Hermiona spojrzała pytająco na Dumbledore'a. - Wciąż pracujemy nad zaklęciami strzegącymi rezydencję Voldemorta. Przyda się nowa osoba, nowe pomysły. Zjawi się pani w moim gabinecie za pół godziny?

\- Oczywiście – odparła dziewczyna.

\- Wspaniale. Chciałbym przydzielić konkretne zadania także i pozostałym. Musimy teraz jak najwięcej działać, zyskać przewagę. Z moich przypuszczeń wynika, że Voldemort i śmierciożercy stoją teraz w miejscu i po prostu czekają na duszę Hermiony. Albo przynajmniej nie starają się tak bardzo, ponieważ są przekonani, że wkrótce i tak wykończą Harry'ego, dzięki drugiej duszy Voldemorta. Główną naszą przewagą jest to, iż oni nie mają pojęcia, że my wiemy o tej przemianie.

Hermiona podparła ręką głowę. Nie miała już ochoty słuchać o sobie. Teraz była w centrum zainteresowania, tylko dlatego, że jej dusza zmieniała się właśnie w duszę Voldemorta i być może to właśnie ona będzie zmuszona zabić Harry'ego. Przecież jeśli oni nie znajdą nikogo, kto jej pomoże, całkowicie się zmieni, a zabicie przyjaciela nie będzie dla niej niczym strasznym, więc możliwe, że bez wahania będzie wykonywać wszystkie polecenia czarnoksiężnika. To straszne. Gdy usłyszała, że można się rozejść, natychmiast pobiegła do swojego pokoju. Deszcz wciąż padał. Otworzyła jednak okno i stanęła przy nim, zamykając oczy. Chłodne powietrze sprawiło, że poczuła się trochę lepiej. Zarzuciła na swoją koszulkę bordowy sweter i zaczęła szukać w swojej torbie jakichś przydatnych książek z zaklęciami. Wszystko mogło się przydać, by pomóc przełamać zaklęcia Voldemorta.

\- Nie bierz tych książek.

Aż podskoczyła. Obejrzała się i zobaczyła Snape'a, który stanął przy oknie. Była na niego zła. Wciąż nie mogła zapomnieć, jak ją ostatnio potraktował. Zmierzyła go szybkim spojrzeniem i wróciła do wybierania książek.

\- A właśnie, że wezmę.

\- Nie przydadzą ci się. Do dyspozycji będziesz miała całą bibliotekę w Hogwarcie i prywatne zbiory Dumbledore'a.

\- No i co mnie to obchodzi, hm?

Poczuł się trochę zdezorientowany i znów, do jasnej cholery, nie wiedział, co było czynnikiem jej zachowania. Czarna magia? To, że ostatnio ją zostawił? A może jej dzisiejszy humor? Obstawiał, że wszystko naraz.

\- Mogłabyś posłuchać kogoś mądrzejszego od siebie.

\- Mówi pan o sobie? - oderwała się od wykonywanej czynności, wstała i spojrzała na niego z rozbawieniem.

\- Owszem – odparł, zmrużywszy oczy. - Jakieś insynuacje?

- _Mądry człowiek_ – prychnęła i znów się od niego odwróciła.

\- Czego nie można powiedzieć o tobie. Za chwilę masz się zjawić u Dumbledore'a, nie znasz się na zegarku? On nie będzie akceptował twoich spóźnień.

\- A pan też tam będzie? - zapytała nadzwyczaj spokojnie.

\- Będę.

\- W takim razie pan także powinien się już stąd _wy-no-sić_! – wyakcentowała ostatnie słowo, każdą sylabę mówiąc z coraz większą głośnością i złością.

\- Granger, nie obchodzi mnie to, że tracisz nad sobą panowanie i zamieniasz się w jeszcze większą wariatkę. Ze mną nie będziesz tak rozmawiała.

\- WYNOŚ SIĘ STĄD! - krzyknęła i gwałtownie się do niego odwróciła, po czym zaczęła podnosić swoje książki, poukładane w jeden stos i rzucała je po kolei w niego.

Bez problemu każdą łapał i odkładał na bok, a gdy skończyły się jej książki, podszedł do niej i złapał ją za ręce. Czekał, aż się uspokoi, bo się wyrwała. Patrzył w jej załzawione oczy. Gdy przestała się wyrywać, przytulił ją do siebie.

\- Lepiej? - zapytał.

\- Tak, przepraszam – wyszeptała. - Nie poznaję siebie. Boję się, bo niedługo będzie jeszcze gorzej... Właściwie to boję się przebywać z kimkolwiek. Boję się, że w końcu nadejdzie taki czas, że zrobię komuś jakąś krzywdę. Już dzisiaj, podczas rozmowy z Ginny, traciłam panowanie nad tym, co mówię. Ale cholernie boję się zostać sama...

Było mu naprawdę żal tej dziewczyny. A naprawdę czuł, że jest mu bliższa, niż ci wszyscy kretyni, których uczył. Wiedział, że na swój sposób to było takie... nieracjonalne, ale czy w tych czasach cokolwiek było racjonalne?

\- Spokojnie. Na pewno niebawem znajdzie się ktoś, kto ci pomoże. A teraz lepiej chodźmy już do tego Dumbledore'a.

Oderwał się od niej i popatrzył w jej oczy, a ona uśmiechnęła się i pokiwała głową.

\- To bierzesz te książki? - zapytał, patrząc na nią wymownie.

\- Nie, jednak nie – zachichotała.

Deportowali się przed zamek. Gdy szli, Hermiona pomyślała sobie o Ginny, i akurat w tym momencie Snape o nią zapytał.

\- Dlaczego twojej przyjaciółki i Blacka nie było na zebraniu? Zapewne byli razem?

\- Mieli być na randce – odparła z uniesionymi brwiami. - Żenada, co nie? Tak źle się dzieje, a oni sobie romansują i w ogóle niczym się nie przejmują.

\- Z jednej strony to im nawet zazdroszczę – powiedział, gdy weszli już do zamku i zmierzali do gabinetu dyrektora.

\- Poważnie? Dlaczego?

\- No, sama powiedziałaś – niczym się nie przejmują. Też bym wolał sobie romansować i mieć wszystko gdzieś, ale na pewno bym sobie na to nie pozwolił.

\- Każdy by tak wolał. Ale nie każde sumienie na to pozwala.

\- Sumienie Weasley nie jest widocznie jeszcze zbyt dostatecznie wykształcone, natomiast Blacka... Stary, a głupi. Jego sumienie chyba nigdy nie istniało.

\- No, bez przesady. Zawsze był bardzo uczuciowym i wrażliwym mężczyzną.

\- Trzeba dostrzec pewną różnicę, Granger. Ja nie jestem uczuciowy i wrażliwy, a co noc śnią mi się ludzie, których musiałem zabić jako śmierciożerca. Ciągle czuję te wyrzuty sumienia. A mimo to nie okazuję żadnej wrażliwości. U niego może być na odwrót.

Zrobiło jej się naprawdę przykro. Popatrzyła ze smutkiem na mężczyznę idącego obok niej. Teraz w pełni zrozumiała, że on naprawdę musiał cierpieć najbardziej ze wszystkich. Takie podwójne życie... I to udawanie, że wszystko jest mu obojętne. Nie odpowiedziała jednak nic, bo nie potrafiła znaleźć odpowiednich słów. Na szczęście nie musiała, bo znaleźli się już przed gabinetem dyrektora. Weszli do środka. W gabinecie byli Dumbledore, Flitwick, Slughorn i Kingsley. Siedzieli przy osobnych, małych stolikach, których wcześniej tu nie było. Każdy na swoim miał stos książek i pergaminów.

\- Dobrze, że już jesteście – powiedział dyrektor. - Severusie, wyjaśnij pannie Granger, co robić.

Snape kazał usiąść Hermionie przy wolnym stoliku, znajdującym się przy oknie. Usiadła, a on dostawił sobie krzesełko i usiadł obok niej. Z regału Dumbledore'a przywołał losową książkę - z zaklęciami - oraz drugą - z runami, a z biurka pergamin z jakimiś znakami. To były między innymi runy.

\- To jest kopia zaklęć, które są aktywne w miejscu, gdzie prawdopodobnie znajduje się rezydencja Czarnego Pana. Są one po prostu za pomocą zaklęcia skopiowane i przeniesione na ten pergamin, jednak, jak widzisz, są przedstawione za pomocą runów, bardzo skomplikowanych, i różnych szyfrów. Aby dociec do nazwy zaklęcia, trzeba rozwiązać jego szyfr, rozumiesz? Wszystko przez to, że zaklęcie kopiowania pochodzi z czasów starożytnych i nie da się go przemienić, więc ono zapisuje wszystko w runach i szyfrach. Ale Czarny Pan specjalnie rzucił te zaklęcia tak, aby nie dało się ich w żaden sposób poznać, skopiować, czy cokolwiek z nimi zrobić, na szczęście żadnego anty-zaklęcia na to zaklęcie starożytnego kopiowania nie rzucił, widocznie zapomniał o nim albo go nie znał. Dasz radę? Aha, to pierwsze zaklęcie – wskazał palcem na pierwszy szyfr z pergaminu – jest już odgadnięte. Zacznij lepiej od jakiegoś końcowego, bo tymi pierwszymi póki co zajmuje się reszta. Ja też będę leciał od końca.

\- Spróbuję, ale dla mnie te szyfry to jakieś... jak po chińsku – parsknęła.

\- Znajdź sobie jakieś książki, tam masz ich pełno – wskazał kciukiem inne pomieszczenie za biurkiem dyrektora.

\- Ale czy ja tam mogę iść? - spojrzała z zakłopotaniem na Dumbledore'a, który siedział przy jednym ze stolików i kartkował jakąś wielką księgę.

Snape wywrócił oczami.

\- Inaczej bym ci nie mówił. Chodź, pierwszy i ostatni raz tam idę z tobą. Później sama masz tam iść w razie czego, nie przeszkadzaj innym, jak będą pracować, w tym mnie. Cały gabinet jest do twojej dyspozycji.

Wstali i bezszelestnie przeszli między rozstawionymi stolikami, po czym weszli po schodach na podest, na którym znajdowało się biurko Dumbledore'a, a za nim inny pokój, wypełniony regałami. Hermiona pospiesznie podeszła do najbliższego z nich.

\- Niesamowite – szepnęła, czytając tytuły książek. - I że mam teraz do nich wszystkich dostęp...

\- Ale do pracy, nie zapominaj. Masz się nad nimi teraz nie rozpływać, a wziąć te, które będą ci potrzebne. Osobiście na sam początek polecam ci to – wziął w ręce grubą książkę. - _„Poradnik, który nie komplikując, pomoże w skomplikowanych zagadkach"_. Całkiem mądre wskazówki tam są. Może cię na coś naprowadzą – odłożył wielki tom i podszedł do innego regału - Może jeszcze tutaj coś się znajdzie. Pamiętam, że gdzieś na tej półce była taka jedna, ciekawa książka...

Hermiona obserwowała go. To niezwykłe. Ten człowiek naprawdę starał się jej pomagać, jak tylko mógł. I w dodatku to wszystko, co mówił jej, o swoich wyrzutach sumienia... Nie chciała się już na niego gniewać, ponieważ czuła od niego troskę. Aby wszystko wyjaśnić i nie zastanawiać się nocami nad tym ostatnim zajściem, postanowiła teraz z nim o tym porozmawiać.

\- Proszę pana... - podeszła do niego, a że był w głębi pomieszczenia, na pewno nikt z gabinetu nie mógłby ich teraz dostrzec. Zresztą i tak wszyscy byli zbyt zajęci, by się nimi przejmować. - A co z tym, kiedy ostatnio pana zapytałam, czy pan zostanie? Po prostu to, że wtedy pan zniknął, nie zgadza mi się totalnie z tym, że tak naprawdę jest pan dla mnie taki... w porządku.

\- Po pierwsze, nie możesz wiązać ze mną żadnych nadziei. Raz jestem, raz mnie nie ma – spojrzał na nią, a potem odwrócił się, by się upewnić, czy na pewno nikogo nie ma w pobliżu nich. - Staram się nad tobą czuwać, bo tego potrzebujesz, ale nie możesz przez to mniemać, że tak będzie już zawsze. A gdybym odpowiedział na twoje pytanie, że tak, zostanę... To byłoby już jakieś zobowiązanie, a ja nie lubię się zobowiązywać. Łączyłoby nas wtedy już naprawdę zbyt wiele.

\- To było zwykłe pytanie, na które odpowiedź miała mnie po prostu podnieść na duchu – zmarszczyła brwi. - Nie musi się pan doszukiwać drugiego dna, tu nie chodzi o żadne zobowiązania.

\- Założę się, że później byś mi wypominała, że ci obiecywałem, że przy tobie będę.

\- To zamierza pan zniknąć?

\- No widzisz. Właśnie o to chodzi. Ja nie wiem, co będzie jutro czy za parę godzin. Wszystko jest niepewne, a moje życie najbardziej. Za chwilę mogę dostać wezwanie, Czarny Pan mnie zabije, bo dowiedział się, że szpieguję. Nie rób sobie żadnych nadziei – powtórzył to zdanie.

\- Ale póki pan tutaj jest, to może warto żyć w zgodzie i przyjaźni?

Westchnął.

\- Nie sądzę, że przyjaźń ze mną, czy jakakolwiek relacja, będzie ci odpowiadała. Zapewne byś chciała, żebym był, a nie bywał. A ze mną to raczej niemożliwe.

\- Niech pan już tego wszystkiego tak nie komplikuje – podeszła do stolika, na którym odłożył poradnik, wzięła go do ręki i wróciła do niego z nim, po czym pomachała mu książką przed oczami. - A czy ten _„Poradnik, który nie komplikując, pomoże w skomplikowanych zagadkach"_ , pomoże mi także w tej sprawie z nami? - uśmiechnęła się. - Co będzie, to będzie. Póki co, to najbardziej pan tutaj miesza, a nie ja – westchnęła i spojrzała w ziemię. - Po prostu tęsknię za rodzicami, za Harry'm, za Ronem... A pan jakoś mi pomaga o tym tak intensywnie nie myśleć.

\- Ale ja się boję, że później będziesz musiała tęsknić też za mną, bo też zniknę. Niekoniecznie z wyboru.

\- W takim razie to pan powinien się namyśleć, czego pan chce. Ja powiedziałam już. Chciałabym, żeby mi pan zaufał i nie bał się rozmowy ze mną ani mojego towarzystwa. Bo ja panu ufam, chciałabym z panem rozmawiać i czasem spędzać czas. Może to głupie, ale Ginny mi dzisiaj powiedziała, że może warto cieszyć się tymi... możliwe – ostatnimi chwilami...

\- Taaak, ale twoja przyjaciółeczka i typ, który na pewno w jakiś sposób się jakoś przed nią właśnie zobowiązał, mają teraz w nosie cały świat. Chyba nie do tego będziemy dążyć my, prawda?

\- Och, panie profesorze, to nie w naszym stylu – uśmiechnęła się.

\- W takim razie, może to błąd mojego życia, ale Granger... zamorduję cię kiedyś, no ale...

Zmarszczyła brwi, gdy wyciągnął do niej dłoń.

\- Severus – powiedział, po czym wywrócił oczami.

Zaśmiała się cicho.

\- Bardzo mi miło, Hermiona.

Uścisnęła jego dłoń.


	8. Chapter 8

Głośny wrzask rozbrzmiał echem w lochach. Snape, siedzący w swoim gabinecie i sprawdzający eseje czwartoklasistów, poderwał się na równe nogi. Miał nadzieję, że żaden z jego Ślizgonów nie wpadł na wspaniały pomysł jakiegoś pojedynku. Wolałby, żeby się okazało, że ten, kto tak krzyczy, to po prostu jakiś zagubiony pierwszoroczniak, który się tu zgubił. Problemów ze Ślizgonami miał już dość. Zachowywali się jak banda niedojrzałych smyków, zupełnie zapominając, że bycie Ślizgonem to coś więcej, niż dokuczanie wszystkim naokoło. Zaczął iść w stronę drzwi wiodących na korytarz, ale nim do nich dotarł i je otworzył, ktoś w nie mocno zapukał. W sekundę znalazł się przy nich i je otworzył. To, co zobaczył, przeraziło go.

\- Musi pan jej pomóc – wydyszała przestraszona Krukonka z szóstej klasy.

\- Profesor Flitwick kazał nam przyprowadzić ją do pana! - dodała inna dziewczyna z domu Roweny. - Znaleźliśmy ją taką w łazience dla dziewcząt!

Hermiona Granger, którą trzymały Krukonki, wyglądała, jakby doznała ciężkiego szoku. Wpatrzona była w jeden punkt przed siebie i zdawało się, że nie ma pojęcia, co się z nią dzieje. Snape wyciągnął w jej ręce stronę, a ona wtedy gwałtownie zaczęła się rozglądać i zasłoniła sobie usta dłonią - nie zagłuszyło to jednak wrzasku, który się z nich wyrwał.

\- Zawołajcie profesor McGonagall – polecił Snape, kiedy w końcu udało mu się chwycić Hermionę za ramiona.

\- Nie ma jej aktualnie w szkole.

\- W takim razie, jak tylko wróci, macie za zadanie ją tutaj sprowadzić.

Wprowadził Hermionę do środka i zatrzasnął drzwi. Przez inne drzwi przeszedł z nią do swoich kwater. Posadził ją na sofie i szybko podszedł do komody z eliksirami. Musiał znaleźć coś odpowiedniego...

\- Wypij to – po chwili odwrócił się do niej, niosąc fiolkę z jakimś ciemnym eliksirem. Sam jednak wątpił w to, że ona to bez problemu weźmie teraz do ręki i wypije.

Skuliła się na kanapie i spojrzała na niego dużymi oczami. A potem się uśmiechnęła.

\- Boję się – powiedziała.

\- Wypijesz to?

\- Nie mogę, boję się.

Ukląkł przed nią.

\- Jeśli pozwolisz, żeby twój strach podejmował decyzje za ciebie, to on będzie to robił. Ale dobre dla niego, nie dla ciebie.

Spojrzała w bok i pokręciła głową. Usiadła prosto, już się nie kuliła. Zaczęła się cicho śmiać.

\- Mam teraz jakieś przebłyski świadomości, ale nie wiem aktualnie kim jesteś – powiedziała, nie patrząc na niego. - Czuję, że nie jestem sobą – zmarszczyła brwi, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiała.

\- To kim jesteś? - zapytał.

Czarna magia to było coś, co zawsze go pociągało, ale teraz był przerażony tym, jak potrafiła wpłynąć na kogoś tak niewinnego.

 _\- Złem_ – odparła i zrobiła taką minę, jakby ją śmieszyło swoje wyznanie.

\- Wypij ten eliksir, szkoda czasu, żebyś dużej się bawiła w diabełka.

\- Ja się nie bawię – odparła chłodno, spojrzawszy na niego.

Wstał i zacisnął dłoń na jej podbródku, po czym rozchylił jej usta, a gdy już zamierzał wlać do nich eliksir, poczuł mocny ból w kostce. Zaczęła go mocno kopać i szarpać. Musiał ją puścić, inaczej wylałaby eliksir, którego nie miał aktualnie w zapasie, a jego wyrobienie zajęłoby mu kilka godzin. Nie ma na to czasu. _Trzeba natychmiast przywrócić ją do swojej świadomości._

\- PRZESTAŃ, IDIOTKO! - krzyknął i schował eliksir do kieszeni, po czym wyciągnął różdżkę i machnął nią w jej stronę. Sznury oplotły jej nogi i ręce.

- _Uwolnij...mnie...z...tego..._ \- wycedziła przez zęby, patrząc na niego morderczym spojrzeniem spode łba.

\- W porządku, ale najpierw... - sięgnął do kieszeni.

\- O nie, nie, nie – uśmiechnęła się, kręcąc głową. - Nie zrobisz tego. Wypuść mnie. Stań ze mną, jak równy z równym. Inaczej nie będziesz grał sprawiedliwie.

\- Ja z tobą w nic nie będę grał. Później może najwyżej w odbieranie punktów Gryffindorowi. I przy tym będę niezmiernie sprawiedliwy, zapewniam...

\- Wypuść mnie. Powtarzam to ostatni raz. I załatw to ze mną, jak należy.

Westchnął. Wiedział, że to głupota, ale usunął sznury. Różdżkę miał cały czas w pogotowiu. Podniosła się z sofy. Rozłożyła ręce i uśmiechnęła się w dziwny, zalotny sposób. Dostrzegł w jej oczach jakąś niebezpieczną iskrę.

\- No i teraz, proszę, możesz zrobić ze mną co chcesz – wzruszyła ramionami i uniosła ręce do góry. - I po co było to wiązanie?

\- Bo wariujesz.

Natychmiast do niej podszedł i chciał, wykorzystując szansę, wlać jej do ust eliksir, ale ona mu go wyrwała i sama go wypiła. Na koniec lekko oblizała usta językiem.

\- Nawet mogłabym wypić więcej tego świństwa – wyznała, oddając mu pustą fiolkę.

\- W przyszłości to zapewne będzie konieczne... - mruknął. - A teraz poczekaj spokojnie kilka minut, aż odzyskasz swój rozum. I będzie ci niewyobrażalnie wstyd...

\- Dlaczego ma mi być wstyd? Nie sądzę – zaczęła kręcić palcem włosy, na co on zareagował uniesieniem brwi. - Czy my przypadkiem nie przeszliśmy wczoraj na „ty"? - zmrużyła oczy, jakby próbowała sobie coś przypomnieć.

\- Niestety. Dziś już tego żałuję... - usiadł w fotelu, naprzeciw sofy, na której znajdowała się ona.

Już chciała coś odpowiedzieć, ale nagle się powstrzymała. Położyła palce na skroniach i rozwarła lekko usta w zdziwieniu i przerażeniu. Patrzyła na niego w takiej pozie z minutę, a on dobrze wiedział, że właśnie wraca jej świadomość.

\- Wróciłaś? - zapytał, patrząc na nią z ironicznym uśmiechem.

\- Co...? - jęknęła słabo. - Co się stało? - zaczęła się rozglądać.

\- Twoja przemiana trochę wzięła nad tobą górę, ale już wszystko w porządku.

\- I co ja robiłam? - zasłoniła usta dłonią.

\- Nic nie pamiętasz?

Wbiła wzrok w posadzkę i usilnie próbowała sobie przypomnieć wszystko. Potem zaczęła kiwać głową.

\- Pamiętam... Byłam w łazience, gdy to się stało. Stałam przy lusterku i nagle... poczułam, że coś się we mnie, głęboko we mnie, jakby... przesuwa. I później już... nie byłam sobą. Nie kojarzyłam tego miejsca, w którym się znajdowałam. Ba! W ogóle nie wiedziałam, kim ja jestem. Ale miałam w sobie coś bardzo nieczystego, złego. Jakąś dziwną żądze do wyrządzenia jakiejś krzywdy... I później zobaczyłam jakąś kobietę i teraz wiem, że to była matka Voldemorta. Bo Harry opisywał mi kiedyś to, co zobaczył z dyrektorem we wspomnieniach. Stąd wiem, jak wyglądała... No, a potem... Krzyczałam. I przybiegły te dziewczyny z Ravenclaw. Ale nie zrobiłam im nic, bo czułam, że nie jestem jeszcze na tyle silna, by zaatakować. A co jeśli po jakimś czasie będę czuła, że już jestem wystarczająco silna i zaatakuję? - spojrzała na niego ze łzami w oczach. - _Ja byłam nim_. Jego częścią. Naprawdę. Czułam to...

\- Dyrektor jutro przenosi się do Ameryki. Ma tam rozmawiać z jakimś specjalistą od dusz i ich przemian.

\- Ale kto wie, czy on będzie wiedział, co robić? Ja się boję. Naprawdę. A co jeśli położę się spać i znów będę widziała jakieś postacie?

\- Porozmawiamy o tym jeszcze z McGonagall, jak się pojawi. Masz jeszcze jakieś zajęcia dzisiaj?

\- Nie – odparła.

\- Chcesz tutaj zostać?

Rozejrzała się nieśmiało, jakby szybko chciała na nowo zapoznać się z otoczeniem i pokiwała głową.

\- Co ja z tobą mam, Grangerrrr...? – wstał i podszedł do biurka, wziął z niego jakieś sprawdziany i wrócił na fotel, po czym zaczął je sprawdzać.

\- Hermiona jestem, po prostu Hermiona. I w dosyć intrygujący sposób wymówiłeś moje nazwisko.

Gdy zwróciła się do niego na „ty", poczuła się bardzo dziwnie, ale stwierdziła, że mówienie do niego w sposób formalny już do nich nie pasowało. Zbyt często spotykali się prywatnie, a nie w specjalnych, wyznaczonych celach.

\- Jeśli kiedykolwiek przekonam się do mówienia do ciebie Hermiona, to... Nic, tylko mi się kłaniać.

\- Próbuj, na pewno się w końcu uda. Mogę poczytać jakąś twoją książkę? Trochę nudno będzie, jak będę tak patrzeć, jak sprawdzasz te sprawdziany...

\- Możesz... - odparł po paru chwilach, lecz widać było, że zrobił to z niezadowoleniem.

Nie zwróciła jednak na to uwagi i szybko znalazła się przy jego biblioteczce. Wzięła książkę, która pierwsza rzuciła jej się w oczy i usiadła z nią w fotelu.

\- O mój Boże – westchnęła, gdy przeczytała tytuł.

\- Mów mi Severus – mruknął, nie oderwawszy nawet wzroku od pergaminu, na którym pisał właśnie ośmieszającą uwagę do jakiegoś ucznia, któremu postanowił najniższą ocenę.

\- Ale masz fantastyczne zbiory. Nigdy nie sądziłam, że będę mogła czytać książki, które wyszły ze sprzedaży już wieki temu!

Uniósł tylko jeden kącik ust, ale nic nie odpowiedział. Po godzinie wreszcie skończył sprawdzać sprawdziany i był średnio zadowolony z wyników, ale nie zamierzał się teraz tym przejmować. Jutro na tę klasę nawrzeszczy, zada dużo pracy domowej i powinno być lepiej. Odłożył pergaminy, rozciągnął się i spojrzał na siedzącą naprzeciwko Hermionę, o której obecności już prawie zapomniał. Była tak pochłonięta książką, że prawie w ogóle nie mrugała.

\- Czas czytania na dziś minął – powiedział, uśmiechając się złośliwie.

\- Cooo? - rzuciła i dopiero po chwili podniosła głowę. - Co mówiłeś?

\- Że masz odłożyć książkę.

\- Dlaczego?! - oburzyła się i przycisnęła książkę do piersi, jak dziecko, które ktoś zamierza jej zabrać.

\- Bo to moja książka i chcę, żebyś ją odłożyła.

Zatrzasnęła książkę, patrząc na niego z gniewem w oczach i odłożyła ją na półkę.

\- Jak się czujesz po tych eliksirach?

\- Normalnie – sapnęła i wróciła na fotel. Odwróciła się do niego bokiem.

\- Nie mów, że się obraziłaś... - uśmiechnął się drwiąco.

\- I nie powiem – skrzyżowała ręce na piersiach.

\- Granger...

\- Hermiono!

\- _Grangerrrr!_

\- Nie wymawiaj mojego nazwiska w ten sposób – mruknęła, lecz musiała przyznać, że po jej plecach przechodził dziwny dreszcz, gdy tak je wymawiał.

\- Bo co?

\- Bo to moje nazwisko i nie chcę, żebyś tak mówił.

\- Daj spokój, Grangerrrrrr...

Wstała i zacisnęła pięści, patrząc na niego.

\- Przestaniesz?!

\- Oczywiście, że nie.

\- Zaraz wybuchnę, Severusie, mówię poważnie. Będę płakać i krzyczeć. Wiesz dobrze, że nie powinieneś mnie denerwować.

\- Będzie płakać i krzyczeć, biedne dzieciątko... - pociągnął ją za rękę i wylądowała na jego kolanach.

\- Wiesz, że to przez ten proces zmiany we mnie...

Próbowała nie okazywać lekkiego zakłopotania. Jakby nie patrzeć, właśnie siedziała na kolanach swojego nauczyciela, z którym przeszła na „ty" i coraz bardziej jej się wydawało, że ta decyzja była taka... _dziwna._

\- Normalnie chyba też jesteś histeryczką i wciąż się zachowujesz jak mała dziewczynka.

\- Naprawdę tak myślisz? - spojrzała na niego i zmrużyła niebezpiecznie oczy.

\- Myślę, że tak jest. Przecież pamiętam cię od pierwszej klasy...

\- A ja myślę, że jestem po prostu wrażliwa, a nie, że histeryzuję...

\- A ja myślę, że jednak histeryzujesz.

\- Ja myślę natomiast, że się myślisz.

\- Dopiero co zacząłem z tobą wymianę myśli, a już czuję pustkę w głowie...

Wstała i już zamierzała obrażona odejść, kiedy ponownie pociągnął ją za rękę i znów znalazła się na jego kolanach.

\- Znowu się obraziłaś?

\- Przestań się uśmiechać w ten złośliwy sposób. I przestań mnie obrażać.

\- Wyolbrzymiasz... To podchodzi pod histerię – mruknął i zacisnął usta, jakby powstrzymywał się od śmiechu.

Tym razem wstała na tyle szybko i odeszła, że nie mógł znów jej pociągnął. Usiadła na drugim fotelu.

\- Droczę się z tobą – powiedział z uśmiechem, gdy zauważył, że jest naprawdę zdenerwowana.

Nie chciał jej denerwować na poważnie, bo wiedział, że coś takiego może jej zaszkodzić w tym okresie.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - zapytał, gdy siedziała w milczeniu. - Hermiono? - dodał, by ją udobruchać.

\- Tak, Severusie – wycedziła przez zaciśnięte zęby, jednak po chwili się uśmiechnęła. - Tracę humor przez to wszystko. Ale widzę, że ty wręcz przeciwnie. A tego to się nie spodziewałam...

\- No to w takim razie, jak nie przez takie dogryzanie, jak inaczej mogę cię utrzymać w równowadze? Co robić, żebyś nie traciła tego humoru? - splótł dłonie na brzuchu i patrzył na nią uważnie.

\- Nie wiem – wzruszyła ramionami. - Próbuj, a będziesz wiedział.

Uśmiechnęła się do niego. Odwzajemnił uśmiech.


	9. Chapter 9

Hermiona czekała przed gabinetem Dumbledore'a. Za chwilę miała zostać zawołana, ponieważ przybył czarodziej ze Stanów Zjednoczonych, który specjalizował się w leczeniu dusz. Póki co, dyrektor w gabinecie rozmawiał z nim na osobności.

\- Panno Granger – nagle z gabinetu wyszedł siwobrody. - Już może pani wejść. Opowiedziałem panu Lewisowi o twoim problemie, nie miał jeszcze osobiście do czynienia z przemienianiem całkowitym duszy, ale słyszał o tym. Na pewno coś zdziała – uśmiechnął się do niej dobrodusznie.

Pokiwała tylko głową i weszła do środka. Nie bardzo wiedziała, czego się spodziewać. Jak mógł wyglądać wielki, amerykański czarodziej?

\- Dobry wieczór, jestem Thomas Lewis, specjalista od dusz.

Spojrzała na mężczyznę, który siedział przy stoliku. Była zaskoczona.

\- Dobry wieczór. Ja jestem Hermiona Granger i to właśnie ja potrzebuję pańskiej pomocy...

Hermiona spodziewała się, że będzie miała do czynienia ze staruszkiem, ubranym w podobne szaty do Dumbledore'a, z wielką czapką na głowie, a tymczasem miała przed sobą około trzydziestoletniego, przystojnego mężczyznę, ubranego w zwykłą koszulę i spodnie.

\- Usiądź, proszę – wskazał jej miejsce przed sobą. - Twój przypadek bardzo mnie zaintrygował. Jest to coś niespotykanego.

Hermiona zajęła wyznaczone miejsce i zauważyła, że Dumbledore'a z nimi nie ma.

\- Domyślam się – odparła. - Sama wcześniej o czymś takim nie słyszałam. Nie wiedziałam, że istnieje coś takiego jak przemienienie duszy w duszę kogoś innego. Ale ten proces właśnie we mnie zachodzi, a ja naprawdę chcę go zatrzymać. Będzie w stanie mi pan pomóc?

\- Nie mogę ci teraz konkretnie odpowiedzieć na to pytanie, ale myślę, że tak. Będzie czekała cię cała masa badań i różnych testów. Nigdy bezpośrednio nie miałem do czynienia z czymś takim, ale na pewnych wykładach mówiono o tym. Profesor Dumbledore mi powiedział wszystko na ten temat, ponieważ było to konieczne. Przyznam jednak, że wciąż nie mogę w to uwierzyć... Sam Lord Voldemort chce przemienić twoją duszę w swoją... U nas, w Ameryce, także jest znany ten czarnoksiężnik. I naprawdę ci współczuję. Zrobię wszystko, co w mojej mocy, żeby ci pomóc. Powiedz, jakich eliksirów zażywasz, by powstrzymać objawy przemiany duszy albo je osłabić?

\- Och, nie będę w stanie chyba ich wszystkich wymienić z nazwy – Hermiona podrapała się po głowie. - Ale może to zrobić Se... mój nauczyciel, który mi je podaje.

\- Bardzo bym prosił. Chyba profesor Dumbledore nie obrazi się, jeśli użyjesz jego kominka?

Hermiona spojrzała na niego pytająco. Zamierzała, by przenieść się do Severusa, użyć ich więzi, ale wtedy zrozumiała, że zdradzanie każdej niepotrzebnej osobie, że taka więź między nimi istnieje, jest niepotrzebne. Wstała więc, weszła do kominka i przeniosła się do Severusa. Już zamierzała przemówić, kiedy zorientowała się, że w jego kwaterach znajduje się także Dumbledore, który w tym momencie siedział spokojnie w fotelu i pił herbatę.

\- Coś nie tak, panno Granger? - ożywił się, gdy pojawiła się dziewczyna.

\- Nie, wszystko w porządku – mruknęła, nieco zakłopotana i spojrzała na drugiego mężczyznę, który siedział na sofie.

Teraz w jej głowie zrodziło się wielkie pytanie: jak zwrócić się do niego przy dyrektorze? Stwierdziła, że najlepiej będzie, jeśli zwróci się do niego oficjalnie, ale co do tego też miała pewne zastrzeżenia.

\- Przepraszam, potrzebuję rozpiski eliksirów, które dostawałam, odkąd zaczęły się moje... problemy.

Spodziewała się, że Snape będzie chciał wiedzieć coś więcej, zaraz zacznie zadawać jej jakieś głupie pytania, będzie się z nią drażnił albo osobiście zapragnie porozmawiać z tym specjalistą, ale on tylko kiwnął głową, wziął pergamin, napisał na nim nazwy eliksirów i jej podał. Nawet Dumbledore patrzył na niego ze zdziwieniem.

\- Dziękuję... - powiedziała cicho i przeniosła się z powrotem do gabinetu Dumbledore'a.

Nim jednak zniknęła, usłyszała głos dyrektora:

\- Na czym to skończyliśmy? Ach, Severusie, ja Harry'ego widzę co noc, w dziwnych koszmarach i to mnie tak męczy, tak się co dzień martwię, boję, ale...

Nie zdążyła wysłuchać reszty zdania, ponieważ zniknęła.

\- I masz listę? - zapytał amerykański czarodziej, gdy tylko pojawiła się w kominku.

Kiwnęła głową, wyszła z kominka i podała mu ją.

\- Achhh, tak... - mruczał, przeglądając zapis eliksirów. - Eliksiry w porządku, żadnych bałaganów w badaniach nie powinny narobić.

\- A jak będą wyglądać te badania? I kiedy zaczniemy?

Mężczyzna przejechał palcami po swoim kilkudniowym zaroście i spojrzał na nią uważnie swoimi niebieskimi, wzbudzającymi zaufanie oczami.

\- Po kolei. Zaczniemy za kilka dni. Może nawet od jutra, jeśli dyrektor tak nakaże. Nie mam pojęcia ile będą te badania trwały, wszystko zależy od twojego organizmu, od tego, jak to wszystko na ciebie już wpłynęło. Ale nie martw się, wszystko cofniemy. Badania będą różne, począwszy od zwykłych, psychologicznych testów, po badanie za pomocą różdżki i eliksirów.

\- Nie ma na to wszystko po prostu anty-zaklęcia? - była pewna, że Severus kiedyś jej mówił, że jest.

\- Owszem, jest. Użycie go byłoby jednak zbyt ryzykowne.

\- Dlaczego? - zdziwiła się.

\- Najpierw badania. Może się okazać, że ta czarna magia jest jakaś nietypowa, zmieszania z czymś, czego nie wykryjemy od razu. Najlepiej będzie, jeśli będziemy to dziadostwo usuwać z ciebie stopniowo. Podczas tych badań zacznę to już robić. W sumie to to nie będą same badania, ale już badanie z działaniem. Zatem współpracę rozpoczniemy już niebawem. Uda się, Hermiono.

\- Bardzo panu dziękuję... - powiedziała, nieco zmieszana.

\- Thomas. Jestem Thomas.

Uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało. Mężczyzna wstał i zdjął z oparcia krzesła swoją granatową marynarkę, po czym założył ją.

\- Badania będziemy wykonywać przez równy miesiąc. Nie będziesz wtedy chodziła na lekcje.

\- O nie – jęknęła. - Przecież niebawem Owutemy! - także wstała.

\- Słyszałem, że przygotowujecie się do wojny, a ty przejmujesz się nauką? - uśmiechnął się z niepokojem.

\- Och, to wszystko jest bardzo trudne, dużo by mówić...

\- Mam czas – uśmiechnął się. - Przez ten miesiąc będę mieszkał w Hogwarcie.

\- Naprawdę?

\- Naprawdę. Wszystko zdążysz mi opowiedzieć – puścił jej oczko. Hermiona czuła się coraz bardziej zmieszana. - Niedługo powinnaś dostać jakieś informacje od dyrektora, dotyczące tego, kiedy zaczniemy. Ja tymczasem przenoszę się jeszcze dziś do Ameryki, ale na chwilę. Będę musiał wziąć wszelkie potrzebne rzeczy, które nam się przydadzą. Ale gdzie jest profesor Dumbledore?

\- U Se... u profesora Snape'a, mogę go tutaj sprowadzić.

\- W takim razie, proszę.

\- Już – uśmiechnęła się i podeszła do kominka, po czym odwróciła się do Thomasa. - Więc do zobaczenia.

\- Do zobaczenia – pomachał w jej stronę.

Hermiona weszła do kominka i po chwili zniknęła. Pojawiła się w kwaterach Severusa, akurat wtedy, gdy Snape pił ze szklanki jakiś napój. Zobaczyła, że na stoliku obok niego znajdowała się Ognista Whiskey.

\- Co ty robisz? - zapytała zdziwiona, bo szklanka wcale nie była mała. - Gdzie jest dyrektor?

\- Już poszedł do swojego gabinetu – odparł, a Hermiona po jego głosie poznała, że to nie była jego pierwsza szklanka alkoholu. - Naprawdę myślisz, że on nie wie, co się dzieje w jego gabinecie? Że musisz po niego lecieć? Wiedział, że tamten cały... Lewis, go szuka, więc już tam pewnie jest.

\- To dobrze – usiadła w jednym z foteli. - Mogę wiedzieć, dlaczego się upijasz?

\- Bo już mnie to wszystko wkurwia.

\- Słucham? - uniosła brwi.

\- Wkurwia mnie. Po prostu. Wprost. Jak coś mnie wkurwia, to mówię, że mnie wkurwia, a nie, że złowrogo szumią wierzby czy duch mój na rozżarzone węgle dupą usiadł.

Miała wrażenie, że jej zdziwienie, którego zaznała w ciągu ostatniej godziny, da jakiś ślad na jej twarzy, w postaci zmarszczek, od ciągłego unoszenia brwi. Najpierw potężny czarodziej zachowywał się wobec niej jakoś... dziwnie, potem te słowa Dumbledore'a, które usłyszała, zanim zniknęła w kominku i teraz upijający się Snape... Tego było trochę za wiele. Miała ochotę iść do siebie i spać, ale wiedziała, że zostawienie Severusa w takim stanie, to nie jest dobry pomysł.

\- Może spokojniej?

\- Czarny Pan nikogo nie wzywa. Pierwszy raz jest taka sytuacja od kilkunastu, pieprzonych lat...

\- I to jest dla ciebie powód do smutku? - znów chciała unieść brwi, ale się powstrzymała. Zmarszczki w tym wieku nie są wskazane.

\- Czy ty nic nie rozumiesz, Granger?

\- No, proszę. Znowu wracasz do Granger?

\- Jak będziesz się dalej zachowywać, jak idiotka, to chyba odbiorę ci ten przywilej zwracania się do mnie po imieniu – zaczął dolewać sobie więcej alkoholu.

\- A myślisz, że mówienie do ciebie po imieniu, to jakiś przywilej?! - krzyknęła, czując, jak zbiera się w niej złość, którą bardzo ciężko ostatnio było jej opanować...

\- Tak.

\- Ty... głupi arogancie!

Wstała. Była bardzo zła. Zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że to wszystko przez Voldemorta, który zasiał w niej czarną magię. Wiedziała, że to przez te jego działania. Musiała się opanować. Zamknęła oczy.

\- Jak dobrze, że jestem zbyt pijany, by się przejmować tobą – powiedział to z uśmiechem.

\- Jak dobrze, że nie jestem na tyle głupia, by się przejmować tobą. DOBRANOC – ruszyła w stronę drzwi, póki jeszcze miała w sobie resztki opanowania. Gdy szła, jej ręce zaczęły drgać i kołysać się bezwładnie. Gdy to poczuła, w jej oczach zebrały się łzy. Nie. Ona nie miała w sobie nawet żadnych resztek opanowania. Czuła, że staje się jakimś wrakiem.

\- Nie idź – usłyszała jego głos.

\- Ja umieram wewnętrznie, rozumiesz?! - odwróciła się do niego gwałtownie i mimo że zdawała sobie sprawę, że przesadza, nie zamierzała tego pohamować. - A ty miałeś się mną zajmować! A co robisz?! Chlejesz, jakby to miało tobie albo mnie w czymkolwiek pomóc!

\- Porozmawiajmy, co ty na to?

\- Nie będę rozmawiać z pijakiem.

\- Nie jestem aż tak pijany, żartowałem. Chodź – wskazał jej miejsce obok siebie na sofie.

Patrzyła na niego chwilę ze zmrużonymi oczami. Gdzieś w oddali, na zewnątrz, trzasnął piorun. Wywołało to u niej gęsią skórkę, szczególnie dlatego, że panował tutaj, w jego salonie, półmrok. Usiadła więc obok niego.

\- Jak przebiegła rozmowa z Lewisem? Pomoże ci?

\- Oczywiście. Thomas, bardzo miły człowiek. Jestem pewna, że zrobi wszystko, żebym z tego wyszła i sam mnie zapewniał o tym.

\- Thomas?

\- Tak, Thomas. On także dał mi ten... wielki przywilej zwracania się do siebie po imieniu.

\- Po jednej rozmowie?

\- Widzisz, wyprzedził cię o kilka lat.

\- Nie przesadzaj. Jak byłaś małą dziewczynką, chyba dziwne by to było, jakbyś mówiła do mnie po imieniu, co? - uśmiechnął się ironicznie.

\- Możesz dać mi jakieś eliksiry na uspokojenie? I na te objawy? Przed chwilą trzęsły mi się ręce.

Mruknął coś pod nosem i machnął różdżką, a dwie fiolki wyskoczyły z jego szuflady i przyleciały do niego. Podał je Hermionie, a ta je od razu wypiła, po czym oparła głowę o miękkie oparcie szmaragdowej sofy. Gdy spojrzał na jej twarz, ujrzał łzy spływające po policzkach.

\- Co?

\- Tęsknię za Harry'm i Ronem – odparła cicho i niespodziewanie chwyciła go za dłoń. Jednym palcem zaczęła po niej jeździć. - Nie mówię o tym nikomu na co dzień, ale tęsknię i to tak, że sobie nie wyobrażasz. To mnie czasem przerasta. I czuję się taka wściekła. Nawet czasem na nich, że ich nie ma. Ja jestem wściekła na wszystko. Jeśli tylko ktoś powie mi coś nie tak, niewiele mnie dzieli od popadnięcia w rozpacz. Nigdy nie sądziłam, że osiągnę aż takie rozchwianie emocjonalne.

\- To minie. Przecież Lewis cię wyleczy. Nie sądziłem nawet, że specjalista znajdzie się tak szybko – również oparł głowę o oparcie. - Miłe masz dłonie w dotyku.

\- Ty też, naprawdę – uśmiechnęła się lekko.

\- I oczy masz ładne – spojrzał na nią. - I do tego z dobrym gustem, bo ciągle patrzysz na mnie.

Nabrał powietrza i wyglądał, jakby powstrzymywał się od roześmiania. Uśmiechnęła się i prychnęła.

\- Dobre, dobre... - przyznała i westchnęła. - A niebawem jeszcze ta wojna... Nie mam siły o tym myśleć. Wszystko wokół jest takie przerażające. Co robić, gdy cały świat wali się na naszych oczach?

\- Walczyć. Starać się.

\- Wiesz, że nie będę przez miesiąc chodziła na lekcje?

Snape wbił wzrok w ścianę, po czym wzruszył ramionami.

\- Przecież dasz radę to nadrobić.

\- Będziemy się widywać, jak będą te badania?

\- Nie wiem – westchnął. - Ale przecież muszę cię wciąż... pilnować – uśmiechnął się z lekką ironią.

\- Thomas będzie mieszkał w Hogwarcie. Może się okazać, że te badania i leczenie będą trwały całe dnie.

\- Będę się jakoś u ciebie zjawiał. Na pewno. Lubię twoją obecność.

Uśmiechnęła się.

\- Ja twoją także.

Puściła jego rękę i zmieniła pozycję na półleżącą.

\- Już mi lepiej, nie czuję się zdenerwowana, ale jakoś mi smutno...

\- Na smutek najlepsze są rzeczy na „s".

Spojrzała na niego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. Jej mina sprawiła, że prawie się zaśmiał.

\- Jakież to?

\- Słodycze... spanie... sauna... moje imię, co jest równoznaczne z kolejnym wyrazem na tę literę, czyli z seksem.

\- Że co?! - zaczęła się śmiać. - Co jest równoznaczne z twoim imieniem?

\- Przecież słyszałaś – skrzyżował ręce na piersiach.

\- No, cóż...

Czuła, że nie przełknie tego wszystkiego na trzeźwo. Wzięła jego szklankę, napełnioną Whiskey, z jego dłoni i ją opróżniła, potem kolejną szklankę i jeszcze jedną, po czym oparła głowę na jego ramieniu i spojrzała w górę, w jego oczy. Alkohol, a raczej działania po nim, zwykle zbyt szybko się u niej ukazywały... Przejechała palcem po jego podbródku, a on położył dłoń na jej udzie.

\- Co my robimy? - zapytał nagle, jakby jemu błogi stan minął i przeskoczył na nią.

\- Pieprzymy poczucie winy – odparła i zaczęła zbliżać swoją twarz do jego twarzy.

W tym momencie drzwi otworzyły się i do salonu wparowała Minerwa McGonagall.

\- Czego? - burknął i wcale nie zamierzał przejmować się tym, że właśnie w jego ramionach leży jej Gryfonka i to nietrzeźwa.

\- Wiedziałam, że was tu znajdę – podparła się pod boki, widząc tę scenę. - Co ty z nią zrobiłeś?!

\- I jak mniemam, przyszłaś nam zaśpiewać kołysankę na dobranoc? Nic z nią nie zrobiłem. Jest pełnoletnia i sama to ze sobą zrobiła. A teraz się wynoś, bo zepsułaś miłą atmosferę.

\- Ty też jesteś pijany! - zauważyła ze zgrozą.

\- No nie, co ty, Hermiona piła sama. Wynoś się, sam sobie poradzę.

\- Właśnie widzę – spojrzała wymownie na dziewczynę.

Hermiona nie kleiła się już do Severusa, a siedziała od niego w dużej odległości i z przerażeniem patrzyła na McGonagall. Nie chciała, by jej profesorka kiedykolwiek przyłapała ją w takim stanie...

\- Coś jeszcze? - zapytał po chwili z naciskiem.

\- Tak. Konfiskuję cały alkohol, jaki masz.

\- ANI MI SIĘ WAŻ!

Wstał i porwał ze stołu butelkę.

\- Nie będziesz upijał Hermiony, całkiem oszalałeś?! Już róbcie, co chcecie, skoro tak się do siebie zbliżyliście, to nawet weźcie ślub, ale ty masz jej pomagać, opiekować się nią, a nie sprowadzać na złą drogę, rozumiesz?!

\- Czy ty się słyszysz?! Czy według ciebie napicie się alkoholu to przejście na złą drogę?

\- A czy ty, Hermiono, na pewno zdajesz sobie sprawę, że na lekcjach nie będziesz mogła temu kretynowi spojrzeć w oczy, po tym, co robicie? Ja się tylko pytam, ponieważ się martwię, że nie bardzo wiesz, co się dzieje wokół.

\- Wiem – odezwała się w końcu Hermiona. - Już jakiś czas temu zaczęliśmy zwracać się do siebie po imieniu, nie widzę w tym nic złego...

\- Ale w tym momencie już nie chodzi o zwracanie się do siebie po imieniu, rozumiesz, o czym mówię?

Kiwnęła głową i odwróciła wzrok.

\- No widzisz?! - krzyknął Severus. - Zadowolona z wywiadu? To zjeżdżaj.

\- Jeszcze my sobie porozmawiamy jutro, Snape – powiedziała i, z obrażoną miną, wyszła.

\- Ale mi głupio – wyszeptała Hermiona. - Ona mnie zna tyle już, pomaga mi, rozmawia ze mną ostatnio dużo, wspiera, a ja za jej plecami się upijam i kleję do ciebie...

\- A co ją to obchodzi? To twoja sprawa. Ale może lepiej będzie, jeśli spotkamy się jutro. Nie chcę, żebyśmy potem czegokolwiek żałowali i się kłócili.

\- Ja też nie chcę. W takim razie do jutra. Zjaw się, jak będziesz miał czas. Ja prawdopodobnie nie będę już na lekcjach od jutra.

Severus kiwnął głową, a Hermiona wyszła. Gdy zniknęła, dokończył butelkę i poczuł, że pierwszy raz w życiu naprawdę nie chciał się z kimś kłócić, a tym kimś była właśnie ta cholerna Gryfonka.


	10. Chapter 10

Severus nie mógł zmrużyć oka tej nocy. Leżał w łóżku i myślał o wszystkim. Długo zastanawiał się nad tym, do czego by doszło, gdyby Minerwa nie wparowała wtedy do jego salonu, gdy Hermiona zaczęła się do niego niebezpiecznie zbliżać, chociaż i tak była już bardzo blisko. Nie miał pojęcia, co ta dziewczyna w nim widzi. Ostatnio się zmieniła. Gdy nie musiała niańczyć już Pottera i Weasleya, stała się taka... paradoksalnie – doroślejsza. Miał wrażenie, że ci dwaj jakoś ją uciskali, nie mogła przy nich być taką, jaką była, a wciąż musiała patrzeć na to, co zrobią oni i się pod tym podpisywać. Przecież to był Potter. _TEN_ Potter. Wiedział, że była dosyć nieśmiała i jednocześnie potrafiła dawać sobą tak manipulować, że był niemal pewien, iż jej przyjaciele to czasem wykorzystywali. Ale już nieważne, co robi ona. To jej decyzja i jej problem w głowie, jeśli chce wdawać się w jakąś pokręconą relację z nim – aroganckim, niemiłym dupkiem. Sęk w tym, że on chyba też czegoś chciał. A koło tego już nie mógł przejść obojętnie i stwierdzić, że to nieważne. Co się z nim działo? Czy to szpiegowanie całkiem go ogłupiło? Przecież to była Granger. Kujonka, wszechwiedząca przyjaciółka Pottera, Gryfonka, przemądrzała dziewczynka, która mogłaby być jego córką. A jednak coś go do niej ciągnęło. A było to takie głupie... Przecież ta dziewczyna nie mogła mieć z nim nic więcej wspólnego, niż było to konieczne, ponieważ: jest między nimi duża różnica wieku, jest jego uczennicą, a on jej nauczycielem, ona jest Gryfonką, on Ślizgonem, ona jest dobra, uczciwa, niewinna, a on jest podłym draniem, który wielokrotnie zabijał. I w dodatku ona teraz walczy w pewnym sensie o życie, o swoją duszę, o siebie, a on jej miesza w głowie... Przecież to on powinien powiedzieć „stop", jest dojrzalszy i bardziej doświadczony, a wczoraj niemal pozwolił, by doszło do czegoś więcej, niż tylko przytulenia... Musiał nad tym wszystkim zapanować. Oni nie mieli prawa się nawet przyjaźnić, a on już jej tyle naopowiadał, że lubi jej obecność i takie tam... _Co to w ogóle miało być, do cholery?_ On komukolwiek przyznał, że lubi jego obecność?! Miał ochotę walnąć z całej siły głową o ścianę i przez chwilę faktycznie to rozważał. Ona na pewno spędza z nim czas z jakiegoś powodu... Zaczął na siłę czegoś szukać w swojej głowie, byleby tylko znaleźć coś, co pomoże mu spojrzeć na to wszystko z chłodniejszym nastawieniem. Szukał czegoś, co wyjaśni jemu samemu, że ona nie lubi go z własnej woli. I bingo! Przecież ona spędza z nim czas, bo próbuje zastąpić nim Harry'ego i Rona. Bo gdyby nie on, prawdopodobnie siedziałaby sama. Wszystko jasne. Gdy już dostatecznie wbił sobie ową myśl do głowy, miał ochotę znów przywalić głową w ścianę, z tego względu, że jeszcze niedawno sobie myślał, że jej intencje są szczere. Nie miał ochoty, póki co, o niej myśleć i obiecał sobie, że jutro się u niej nie zjawi, tak jak się umówili. Niech sobie teraz powykorzystuje tego Lewisa. O. Kolejny powód do negatywnego nastawienia do niej. Już przeszła z tym facetem na „ty". Czy ona miała jakiś cel, by podrywać każdego napotkanego mężczyznę? Idiotka. Cieszył się, że przez najbliższy miesiąc nie będzie widywał jej na lekcjach. Niestety obowiązek pojawiania się u niej i sprawdzania, co z nią, wciąż na nim spoczywał, jednak będzie to robił, jak kiedyś: pojawi się u niej, sprawdzi, czy jest i bez słowa zniknie. Tak. Tak będzie najlepiej.

Hermiona próbowała skupić się na czytaniu, ale nie mogła, bo cały czas miała wrażenie, że ktoś ją obserwuje. Po raz dziesiąty w ciągu ostatnich kilku minut podniosła głowę znad książki i rozejrzała się po dormitorium. Przełknęła głośno ślinę, bo poczuła dosyć silny strach. Szybko spojrzała na okno, pełna przekonania, że teraz ktoś obserwuje ją właśnie stamtąd. Ale nikogo nie było. Odłożyła książkę i naprawdę zaczęła żałować, że nikogo w tym dormitorium z nią nie ma. Ale była Gryfonką, nie mogła teraz schować się pod kołdrę. Wstała i zaczęła chodzić po pokoju, mając nadzieję, że to tylko głupie wrażenie i że nikt zaraz na nią nie wyskoczy. Zamarła, gdy zasłona się poruszyła. Stała w miejscu i patrzyła na nią. Zorientowała się, że nie ma przy sobie różdżki i nie dostrzegła jej nigdzie, chociaż była pewna, że przed chwilą leżała na łóżku. Stała więc i gdy zebrała w sobie odwagę, by zacząć podchodzić do tej zasłony, poczuła, że nie może się ruszyć. Otworzyła usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale żaden dźwięk nie wydobył się z jej ust. Nie wiedziała, czy to przez jakieś czary, czy po prostu strach i zaskoczenie ją aż tak sparaliżowały. Serce podskoczyło jej do gardła, gdy zza zasłony zaczęła powoli wyłaniać się blada, trupia ręka. Chciała zamknąć oczy, ale tego też nie była w stanie zrobić. Potem zauważyła, że zza drugiej zasłony także zaczęła wyłaniać się ręka i ze zgrozą zauważyła, że była to ręka jej samej – nawet z paznokciami pomalowanymi na dokładnie ten sam kolor, który miała teraz, w swojej normalnej, prawdziwej postaci. Blada dłoń zaczęła sięgać po jej dłoń, tą zza zasłony. Gdy ją złapała, pociągnęła ją w swoją stronę.

\- Jesteś moja – przemówił ktoś, a jego głos brzmiał jak syk węża. - Twoja dusza jest moja, Hermiono Granger.

I wtedy zasłony rozsunęły się całkowicie. Właścicielem trupiej ręki był Voldemort, który nie patrzył na prawdziwą Hermionę, a tą drugą – tą, na którą patrzyła także zszokowana, prawdziwa Hermiona, która wciąż nie mogła się ruszyć. Tamta Hermiona nie była jednak tą Hermioną prawdziwą. Była inna. Miała na sobie jakąś czarną szatę, ostry makijaż, a w oczach, które wpatrywały się z uwielbieniem w Voldemorta, dostrzegła jakieś szaleństwo pomieszane z pustką. Nie mogła już na to patrzeć. Nie mogła. Nie chciała. Zaczęła krzyczeć, chciała się wyrwać z tego stanu zszokowania, chciała stąd uciec, próbowała krzyknąć. Nim wszystko zniknęło, Voldemort powoli obrócił głowę i spojrzał na prawdziwą, nieruchomą Hermionę.

Granger gwałtownie otworzyła oczy i krzyknęła. Podniosła się i rozejrzała. Jej wzrok natychmiast powędrował ku zasłonom, które były teraz w normalnym stanie i żadna się nie ruszała, żadna nie była rozsunięta. Mimo strachu, szoku i drżenia całego ciała, podeszła do okna i rozsunęła zasłony. Nie było za nimi nikogo. Poczuła, że z jej oczu wypływają łzy. Wpadła w jakąś wewnętrzną histerię, coś zaczęło się tam w środku ruszać. Z niepokojem obeszła całe dormitorium i dopiero po kilku minutach wróciła do łóżka. Nie przestawała się trząść, więc zrozumiała, że te drgania nie są wywołanie już strachem, a czarną magią. Cholera. Ten sen... Schowała twarz w dłoniach. Nie chodziło już o paraliżujący strach, który wciąż czuła, ale o to, co powiedział Voldemort we śnie. Czy to tylko wymysł jej głowy czy jakiś znak od Voldemorta? Czy on ma jakiś dostęp do jej świadomości? Była przerażona. Stwierdziła, że musi przenieść się do Snape'a i zapytać go, co on o tym sądzi. Ten sen NIE BYŁ normalny. Miewała różne, głupie sny, ale miała wrażenie, że ten nie jest stworzony tylko i wyłącznie przez jej wyobraźnie. Nie miała nawet głowy do tego, by włożyć szlafrok, więc teleportowała się do Snape'a tak, jak stała – w szarych szortach i białej podkoszulce. Pojawiła się w jego sypialni, centralnie obok dużego, dwuosobowego łóżka z baldachimem w kolorze szmaragdu.

\- GRANGER?! CO DO CHOLERY?

Spojrzała w dół i zobaczyła Severusa siedzącego na łóżku, okrytego kołdrą do połowy torsu. Spostrzegła, że nie miał koszulki, no ale nic dziwnego. Był środek nocy.

\- Severusie... - czuła, że zaraz się rozklei. Bała się. Obeszła łóżko naokoło i usiadła w tej drugiej części łóżka, której nie zajmował. - Ładną masz sypialnię – rozejrzała się, jakby chciała choć na chwilę nie myśleć o tym, że musi teraz mu opisać ten koszmar.

\- I zjawiasz się tylko po to, żeby mi to powiedzieć?! Wiesz, idiotko, która jest godzina?

Sam nie wiedział, ale mógł się domyślać, że grubo po północy. Spojrzał na zegar. Wskazywał trzecią w nocy.

\- Ja... musiałam tu się zjawić – schowała twarz w dłoniach. - Śnił mi się Voldemort.

Z całą dokładnością opisała mu sen i zadała pytanie, czy uważa, że to był jakiś przekaz bezpośrednio od Voldemorta.

\- To oczywiste, że on zawarł w twojej przemianie takie sny. To jest już jakby... zaprogramowane, tak, żebyś wiedziała, że jesteś jego.

\- Nie jestem! - oburzyła się.

\- Ale on chce, żebyś tak uważała. To nie był żaden bezpośredni przekaz. On nie ma dostępu do twojej świadomości. Już wcześniej to wymyślił, wplótł to w twój proces. Nie ma co się przejmować, za niedługo zaczniesz leczenie – odwrócił głowę.

Mówił to wszystko takim tonem, jakby w ogóle go to nie obchodziło.

\- Musisz mi dać jeszcze jakieś eliksiry, gdy się obudziłam, znowu się trzęsłam.

\- Planowałem podać ci je rano, ale akurat dobrze się składa, że ty się zjawiłaś... - machnął różdżką i z komody wyskoczyła mała torba, a w niej znajdowały się eliksiry przygotowane dla niej.

\- Dlaczego? - zdziwiła się.

\- Bo i tak bym się nie zjawił – wyjął z torby kilka fiolek, a jedną pustą transmutował w pudełeczko, do której włożył pozostałe, wypełnione fiolki.

\- Dlaczego? - tym razem zdziwiła się jeszcze bardziej, ale też trochę zaniepokoiła.

\- Bo nie ma sensu, żebyś nadużywała mojego czasu.

\- Co ci się znowu stało?

\- Nie mam jednak ochoty na twoje towarzystwo – spojrzał na nią, a jego spojrzenie było skute lodem. - Tak trudno ci pojąć, że ktoś nie ma ochoty na twoje towarzystwo? Aż tak wysoko się cenisz?

Gdyby nie to, że była roztrzęsiona, pewnie by już stąd wyszła.

\- Dlaczego tak mówisz?

Wyczuł w jej głosie smutek, a w jej oczach zobaczył dziecięcą niewinność i niezrozumienie. Przez chwilę chciał powiedzieć, że żartował, ale potem przypomniał sobie – _ta małolata tylko cię wykorzystuje, Snape._

\- Bo już nie jesteś mi potrzebna? - rzucił pytającym tonem, jakby dziwił się, że ona o takie coś pyta.

\- Przecież sam mówiłeś...

\- Tak, Czarnemu Panu też wmawiam, że jestem po jego stronie. Wiele rzeczy ludziom wmawiam i często nie ma w moich słowach ani garstki prawdy. Myślałaś, że jesteś taka wspaniała, że aż ja ci uległem? Jaka ty jesteś naiwna... Cholernie naiwna...

\- Jak możesz...? - powoli podniosła się z łóżka i stanęła. Jej oczy były zmrużone, ale dostrzegł w nich to, co zamierzał – cierpienie.

\- Mogę. Po prostu – uśmiechnął się delikatnie, ale nie był to dobry uśmiech.

\- Tak?

Podeszła do niego i usiadła na skraju łóżka po tej części, po której siedział on. Zbliżyła swoją twarz do jego twarzy.

\- W takim razie powiedz mi, że te wszystkie gesty i słowa naprawdę kompletnie nic nie znaczyły. Wyśmiej mnie. Powiedz, że jestem pieprznięta, że ci uwierzyłam. Powiedz, a przestanę brnąć w coś, co mnie tylko niszczy. Ale się zdecyduj. Bo jeszcze nie uwierzyłam w twoje słowa. Sądzę, że znów sobie coś ubzdurałeś i ze względu na swoją pieprzoną dumę, próbujesz mnie okłamać. Jeśli jednak teraz przytakniesz, odejdę i nasze spotkania już nigdy nie przybiorą innej formy, niż ta formalna. Żegnamy się? - zapytała i przy ostatnim pytaniu załamał jej się głos.

W milczeniu patrzył jej w oczy i próbował spojrzeniem przekazać jej, że nie, nie chce, żeby odeszła, że jest jedyną osobą, na której zaczyna mu zależeć, że jeśli ona teraz tego nie zrozumie i pójdzie, to on prawdopodobnie znów przestanie czuć, że ma jakiekolwiek uczucia i będzie liczył się dla niego tylko alkohol. Ale ona nic nie mówiła. Nie zrozumiała. Nie mógł jej tego wszystkiego powiedzieć, mimo że tak bardzo chciał...

\- Po co żegnać się z czymś, czego nie ma? - zapytał beznamiętnie.

Teraz zrozumiała. Ale nie tak, jak on chciał. Nie mogła jednak zrozumieć inaczej, niż tylko tak, że faktycznie ją oszukiwał. Mimo że na początku nie potrafiła tego do siebie przyjąć, teraz już wiedziała, że przecież to jest Severus Snape. Człowiek, który przecież zawsze był nie do przyjaźni, nie do miłości, nie do czegokolwiek. Dlaczego usilnie próbowała to zmienić? Ale teraz nie miało to już znaczenia. W takim razie go nie zmieniła. Przegrała. Machnął różdżką i drzwi od jego sypialni otworzyły się, nie czekając więc na więcej, odwróciła się i powstrzymując łzy wyszła przez nie, później przez kolejne i w końcu znalazła się na korytarzu. Puściła się biegiem przed siebie. Modliła się, by nie natknąć się na żadnego nauczyciela, chociaż szczerze wątpiła, by patrole o takiej późnej godzinie ktoś odbywał. Biegła, a z jej oczu ciekły łzy. Zaczęło jej zależeć na tym pieprzonym manipulancie. Miała tyle osób do wyboru, a wybrała właśnie jego. Mogła przecież zacząć przyjaźnić się nawet z Neville'm, ale chciała przyjaźnić się z nim. Z dupkiem z lochów. Gdy teraz o tym pomyślała, po tym wiadrze zimnej wody, którą sam na nią wylał, miała ochotę się zaśmiać. Faktycznie, była przy nim naiwna. Ale obiecała sobie, że to się więcej nie powtórzy. Jeśli jej nie chciał, to nie będzie miał. Cieszyła się, że udało jej się tak szybko opanować. Już niedługo rozpocznie proces leczenia duszy, będzie więc miała czym zająć swój czas. A on? Niech tkwi w tej swojej pieprzonej samotności, jeśli nie chce inaczej.

Snape wiedział, że już na pewno tej nocy nie zaśnie, nawet jeśli weźmie najsilniejszy eliksir. Zamiast tego postanowił się upić i miał już w nosie to, że rano ma lekcje. Pił z butelki, siedząc na skraju łóżka i żałośnie przeklinając co jakiś czas. W myślach błagał Merlina, żeby się nad nim zlitował i pozwolił mu zatrzymać ją przy sobie. Pragnął wtedy, kiedy patrzyła mu w oczy, żeby pozwoliła mu już nic nie mówić, żeby zrozumiała, że tak – jest ważna. Ale jak niby miała to zrobić, jak powiedział jej takie okropne rzeczy?! Kurwa mać. Jak mógł spieprzyć coś takiego? JAK?! Czy ta dziewczyna miała w sobie cokolwiek, co pozwoliłoby jej kogokolwiek wykorzystywać? Może się pomylił? Może zmarnował miłą relację z piękną, cholernie bystrą dziewczyną – która była bystra nawet przed chwilą, gdy powiedziała, że nie wierzy w jego słowa, bo przecież nie były i tak prawdziwe – ze swojej własnej głupoty i dumy?! Chyba jedyne co pozostało, to wmawiać sobie, że to nie było nic ważnego, że ona nie była ważna – będzie przezabawnie. Przeproszenie jej i chęć wrócenia do tego wszystkiego byłaby równoznaczna ze zrobieniem z siebie totalnego pajaca, a na to bynajmniej nie miał zamiaru się zdobyć.

Gdy rano Hermiona obudziła się, spostrzegła na swojej szafce nocnej liścik. Miała ochotę spoliczkować samą siebie za to, że przez jedną chwilę miała nadzieję, że to od Severusa. Szybko jednak rozpoznała pismo Dumbledore'a. Z listu dowiedziała się, że ma stawić się o godzinie dziesiątej w kwaterach Thomasa, które znajdowały się – tu Hermiona aż zachłysnęła się powietrzem – w lochach. Miała jeszcze sporo czasu, postanowiła więc, że zejdzie na śniadanie, gdy Wielka Sala będzie pusta, bo uczniowie będą już na lekcjach. Ubrała się w czerwoną bluzkę z dekoltem i czarne, dopasowane spodnie. Nie będzie się przejmowała, że dała się wykorzystać i jeszcze pokaże Snape'owi, co stracił. _Co za palant!_ Walnęła pięścią w poduszkę, gdy ścieliła łóżko. Jak mógł powiedzieć jej wprost, że ją wykorzystywał? Była wściekła. To doprawdy jedno z najgorszych prawd, jakie może usłyszeć kobieta od mężczyzny. Gdy usiadła na łóżku z książką w dłoni, poczuła mdłości, a jej pięści mimowolnie zaczęły się zaciskać. Na początku ją to przeraziło, bo trudno było się przyzwyczaić do czegoś takiego, ale od razu wstała i podeszła do swojej komody, w której trzymała torbę z eliksirami. Wypiła te przeznaczone na dziś i poczuła się lepiej. Wróciła więc na łóżku i przeczytała kilka rozdziałów książki. Gdy zegarek wskazywał za dwadzieścia dziesiątą, usiadła przy lusterku i zrobiła lekki makijaż, a włosy wygładziła i związała w wysokiego kucyka. Miała nadzieję, że jeszcze dzisiaj spotka Snape'a i przejdzie koło niego z najpiękniejszą obojętnością, na jaką było ją stać. Czekał ją wspaniały miesiąc bez przejmowania się zajęciami i chociaż na początku był to dla niej dramat, teraz z uśmiechem spojrzała na słońce za oknem i była wdzięczna, że mogła choć trochę od wszystkiego odpocząć. Cóż. Te eliksiry naprawdę działały. Z pogodnym nastawieniem zeszła do Wielkiej Sali, która była pusta. Usiadła przy stole i zjadła kilka kanapek, po czym popiła je pospiesznie herbatą i zeszła do lochów. Stanęła przed kwaterami Lewisa dokładnie o dziesiątej. Zapukała.

\- Witaj, Hermiono – Thomas otworzył drzwi, uśmiechnął się i zaprosił ją gestem do środka.

\- Cześć – odwzajemniła uśmiech i weszła.

Thomas ubrany był w szarą koszulkę i ciemne jeansy. Naprawdę zdumiał ją jego styl ubierania się. Inaczej go sobie wyobrażała, zanim go pierwszy raz zobaczyła. Musiała jednak przyznać, że spotkało ją miłe zaskoczenie, ponieważ ten facet był naprawdę, naprawdę przystojny. Przejechał dłonią po ciemnych włosach i wskazał jej fotel. Salon był mały, ale gdyby nie to, że nie było tu okien, w ogóle by zapomniała o tym, że są w lochach. Znajdowało się tu dużo roślin, ściany były jasne, było ciepło.

\- Dzisiaj tylko pogadamy, a do działania przejdziemy jutro, w porządku?

\- Jasne.

Zajął fotel naprzeciw niej, a po chwili z innego pomieszczenia przyleciały filiżanki z herbatą i ustawiły się na stoliku, który ich dzielił.

\- Chciałbym zacząć od tego, że musisz mi wszystko mówić. O każdej głupiej objawie, dziwnej myśli, która, według ciebie, nie była jakby twoja. O wszystkim, co robi w tobie czarna magia.

\- To już w sumie mam, co opowiadać. Miałam dzisiaj w nocy dziwny sen...

I opowiedziała mu o tym samym śnie, który opowiadała Severusowi.

\- I co z tym zrobiłaś? Jak zaczęłaś się trząść, gdy się obudziłaś?

\- Ja... - przygryzła wargę. - Poszłam do mojego profesora, który daje mi eliksiry. Opowiedziałam mu to wszystko i poprosiłam o eliksir, chociaż gdy się tam pojawiłam, to już mi wszystko minęło, byłam jedynie trochę... roztrzęsiona. A eliksiry zażyłam dziś rano, ponieważ znowu nie czułam się najlepiej.

\- Wolałbym, żebyś to do mnie przychodziła po takich snach, ponieważ ja te eliksiry jeszcze dzisiaj będę miał i chciałbym mieć kontrolę dokładną nad tym, co zażywasz, dlatego od dziś ja ci je będę podawał.

\- Chętnie na to przystanę – ucieszyła się, że nie będzie musiała prosić o te eliksiry Snape'a.

\- Z profesorem Dumbledore'em ustaliliśmy, że za jakiś czas przez kilka dni będziesz mieszkała tutaj, u mnie, ponieważ będzie to taki etap badań, kiedy będę musiał cię mieć całą dobę pod obserwacją. Może od razu cię oprowadzę? Jest już przygotowany pokój dla ciebie – uśmiechnął się zachęcająco i wstał.

Pokiwała głową i uśmiechnęła się, chociaż nieco zaskoczyło ją to, że tu będzie trochę mieszkała. Także wstała i za Thomasem udała się do drugiego pomieszczenia, który był małą biblioteczką z biurkiem w jednym rogu, i kręconymi schodami w drugim. Wspięli się po nich na górę i znaleźli się w małym korytarzu, który prowadził do trzech różnych pomieszczeń. Weszli do pierwszego, w którym znajdowała się łazienka. W kolejnym była sypialnia Thomasa, a w ostatnim – Hermiony.

\- Całkiem przyjemnie tu wszystko urządzone – przyznała.

\- O, tak. Też mi się podoba – powiedział, gdy schodzili na dół. - No i na górze, w sypialniach, są okna, czego zdecydowanie brakuje mi tutaj – zaśmiał się, wracając do salonu.

\- W takim razie musisz spędzać więcej czasu w sypialni niż tutaj – wypaliła i miała ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię, gdy pod wpływem jej słów, Thomas spojrzał na nią dwuznacznie.

\- Dzięki za radę, dobry pomysł – puścił jej oczko, co spowodowało u niej lekkie zaczerwienienie się.

Zajęli z powrotem fotele i napili się herbaty, która zdążyła już nieco wystygnąć.

\- Teraz opowiem ci o przebiegu badań, jak to wszystko będzie wyglądało, jak będziemy to z ciebie ściągać – powiedział i spojrzał na jej bluzkę.

Znów się zaczerwieniła i spuściła wzrok, na co on uśmiechnął się.

\- Więc czarną magię, będziemy ściągać – _znów uśmiech z jego strony_ – w następujący sposób: od jutra zacznę różnymi sposobami badać aktualny stan twojej duszy, twój umysł, twoje myśli, twoje reakcje. Gdy będziemy już wiedzieli, w jakim stopniu rozwoju jest w tobie czarna magia, przejdziemy do działań i stopniowo, różnymi zaklęciami i czarami będziemy ją usuwać. Następnie będą czekać cię pewne testy psychologiczne, które pozwolą nam stwierdzić, czy ona faktycznie znika albo zniknęła albo czy jest jednak coś jeszcze, czego nie wykryliśmy. Później, gdy się okaże, że czarna magia się cofnęła bądź cofa, zaczniemy regenerację twojej duszy. Chodzi po prostu o to, żeby była taka, jaka przed przemianą. Usuniemy wszelkie śmieci, które mógł zostawić ten proces, w postaci jakichś niepokojących stanów, snów, wizji.

\- Wszystko brzmi dosyć banalnie – mruknęła.

\- Teraz tak, ale to wcale nie jest takie proste. Szczerze, najtrudniejszy jest ten pierwszy proces – badanie. Ale nie mogę ci powiedzieć, jak to będzie wyglądać, ponieważ to musi być bardziej z zaskoczenia. Te badania będą trwały najdłużej, inne etapy nie są takie czasochłonne. Właśnie w jakiejś połowie tych badań się tutaj wprowadzisz.

\- I na to wszystko wystarczy miesiąc?

\- Tak, wystarczy. I nawet powiem więcej – MUSI wystarczyć. Inaczej możemy później już tego nie odwrócić. Ale spokojnie – uśmiechnął się, gdy w jej oczach zobaczył niepewność i strach. - Na pewno zdążymy. Obiecuję. I to w sumie wszystko na dziś.

\- Dziękuję bardzo za informacje i herbatkę – wstała i odstawiając filiżankę na niski stolik, pochyliła się do przodu, a jego oczy znalazły się na równi z jej wyeksponowanym dekoltem, który z tej perspektywy wyglądał kusząco.

Sama nie wiedziała dlaczego, ale odczuła jakąś satysfakcję, gdy czuła na sobie jego wzrok.

\- Oprowadzisz mnie wieczorem po zamku? - zapytał i również wstał, gdy się wyprostowała.

\- Czemu nie? - uśmiechnęła się. - W takim razie będę po ciebie około dwudziestej. Całe szczęście, że Prefekt Naczelna i członkini tajnej organizacji, o której profesor Dumbledore na pewno ci powiedział, mam pewne miłe przywileje u nauczycieli i nie muszę wracać tak wcześnie do wieży.

\- Moja droga, dzięki naszym badaniom nakaz wracania wieczorem do dormitorium jest z ciebie całkowicie zdjęty przez najbliższy miesiąc. Dyrektor wie, że są sytuacje, w których będziesz musiała się u mnie znaleźć, jak na przykład te sny i objawy, nawet w nocy.

\- Och, to wspaniale. Takie przechadzki po Hogwarcie w nocy i to legalne... To na pewno jest coś. Ale nie mogę niestety sama ich sobie urządzać, profesor Dumbledore i profesor McGonagall by mnie chyba zabili. Nie mogę się narażać. Zawsze może mnie ktoś zaatakować, a jestem celem Voldemorta.

\- To zrozumiałe, że nie możesz – odprowadził ją do drzwi. - Ale jeśli pospacerujesz sobie ze mną, będziesz raczej bezpieczna – uśmiechnął się.

\- No tak... Raczej będę – odwzajemniła uśmiech. - Naprawdę jestem tobą zaskoczona. Jesteś niezwykle miły dla mnie.

\- Trudno, żebym nie był, dla tak pięknej, młodej, inteligentnej damy... - zachichotał.

\- Spadam, póki całkiem nie spłonę i nie zamienię się w chodzącego pomidora! Do zobaczenia wieczorem!

Ucałował jej dłoń i otworzył drzwi. Z uśmiechem wyszła z jego kwater i udała się do swojej wieży. Miłe słowa Thomasa i jego zachowanie trochę łagodziły ból, jaki zadał jej Severus. Po prostu lał miód na jej serce! Wiedziała jednak, że może się również i na nim zawieść, więc postanowiła sobie, że na razie da sobie spokój z szukaniem osób, które będą przy niej. Po prostu musi radzić sobie sama. Często czuła się samotnie, nawet gdy miała u boku Harry'ego i Rona, więc to nie powinno jej robić większej różnicy. Ale nie. Stop. Oni jednak byli. Po prostu byli obok. A teraz ich nie ma. I nadal nic nie wiadomo.

Severus w podłym nastroju wyruszył na patrol korytarzy. Spojrzał na zegarek. Dochodziła dwudziesta, więc teraz tylko jeszcze jakieś dwie godziny łażenia tymi ciemnymi korytarzami i rozmyślania nad wszystkim. Raz w miesiącu wypadał mu patrol, a mimo wszystko nie cierpiał tego. Co prawda miał okazję do odejmowania napotkanym osobom punktów, ale takie chodzenie bez większego celu bardzo go nudziło. Zawsze podczas takich przechadzek jego myśli uciekały gdzieś daleko i często dochodził do jakichś dziwnych refleksji. Bał się, co też wymyśli dzisiaj. A bardzo dobrze wiedział, o czym będzie myślał. A raczej – o kim. Hermiona cały dzień siedziała w jego głowie. Widział dzisiaj, że była uśmiechnięta, wyglądała olśniewająco. Naprawdę w ogóle nie przejęła się tym, że zakończyli znajomość? Czy po prostu tak świetnie to ukrywała? W sumie to sam zaczął się zastanawiać, czego oczekiwał i co chciał osiągnąć. Może przez swoją jedną z okrutniejszych odsłon miał nadzieję, że zobaczy ją płaczącą gdzieś w kącie? Wiedział jednak, że nie byłoby to w jej stylu. Nawet jeśli teraz tą dziewczyną targała silna, czarna magia, nie zapomniałaby o swojej dumie i chęci pokazania, że tak naprawdę nic ją nie boli. I tego był pewien. Na pewno cierpiała, ale nie chciała mu tego okazać. Przynajmniej przez chwilę był tego pewien, dopóki...

\- Naprawdę? - usłyszał znajomy śmiech, który ostatnio często dźwięczał w jego kwaterach. - Ale chyba nie poszedłeś z tym do niej?

\- Proszę cię! - rozpoznał głos Lewisa, z którym miał przyjemność porozmawiania dziś rano. - Musiałem. Nie mógłbym wytrzymać z taką teściową. Musiałem powiedzieć jej, że po prostu nie dam rady tkwić dalej w związku, w którym czołową pozycję zajmuje jej matka.

\- Och, zmarnowałeś taką szansę na miłość – odparła Hermiona. - Mogłeś po prostu na spokojnie to wyjaśnić...

\- W sumie... Tak teraz myślę, że i tak nic z tego by nie wyszło. Dobrze, że tak to się skończyło. Gdy ją zobaczyłem pierwszy raz, nic mnie do niej nie ciągnęło, a wiesz... Jak widzi się kogoś pierwszy raz, to powinno już coś przyciągać. I sam się o tym przekonałem.

Snape wyłonił się zza rogu i zobaczył Hermionę, uczesaną w koka, w czarnej spódniczce i białej koszulce oraz Thomasa, ubranego w koszulę i skórzaną kurtkę. Opierali się o parapet i patrzyli przez okno.

\- Przekonałeś się? - odwróciła głowę w jego stronę. Stali bardzo blisko siebie.

Severus nie chciał dłużej na to patrzeć. Odwrócił się i szybkim krokiem odszedł. Jak tchórz, który woli zostawić kobietę, na której mu zależy, obok innego mężczyzny. Dlaczego? Bo sam zawalił i nawet nie miał odwagi się do tego przyznać i ją przeprosić. Patrolując korytarze jeszcze kilka razy słyszał jej głos. Była taka zadowolona. Cały czas się śmiała. Może ta decyzja o odsunięciu jej od siebie nie była taka zła? Zdumiało go jedynie to, że tak szybko i łatwo dała radę go zastąpić.


	11. Chapter 11

W Norze panowała miła atmosfera, bowiem zebrali się tutaj najważniejsi członkowie Zakonu, odbyła się uroczysta kolacja, a po niej każdy z kimś rozmawiał, nikt nie czuł się samotny. A powód tego drobnego zebrania? Poznanie Thomasa Lewisa. Snape, gdy tylko Dumbledore powiadomił go, że zamierza poznać Lewisa z Zakonem i zaprosić go na kolację do Nory, o mało nie zdemolował sobie salonu ze złości. Co to w ogóle miało znaczyć? Ten idiota przybywa tutaj tylko i wyłącznie – a przynajmniej tak powinien – ponieważ tu pracuje przez najbliższy miesiąc, a wspaniały Zakon już musi go poznawać i urządzać sobie z nim kolacyjki. Dumbledore tłumaczył, że musiał Thomasowi zdradzić tajemnicę o Zakonie, jednak tamtego obowiązywała tajemnica zawodowa, magiczna tajemnica zawodowa, która była równoznaczna z Wieczystą Przysięgą, stąd też dyrektor nie martwił się, że miałby zostać zdradzony. Zresztą zapewne nikt nawet nie podejrzewałby o coś takiego Lewisa. Jak się okazało, ten facet był jeszcze milszy i bardziej otwarty, niż się na samym początku wydawało, a to już naprawdę coś, bo na pierwszy rzut oka i tak wydawał się już bardzo w porządku, co każdemu mówiła Hermiona. Hermiona. No tak. Hermiona była najbardziej zachwycona ze wszystkich, że Thomas został zaproszony na taką kolację i mógł poznać jej przyjaciół.

\- Było o was słychać, u nas, w Ameryce, przyznam szczerze – oznajmił Thomas, gdy wszyscy już się najedli i siedzieli przy stole. - Voldemort jest znany na całym świecie, ale profesor Dumbledore także – ukłonił lekko głowę przed siedzącym naprzeciw staruszkiem. - Słyszeliśmy, że istnieje jakaś organizacja, która z nim walczy. No i niektórzy opowiadali o różnych akcjach, walkach waszych ze śmierciożercami. Z tego co wiem, jesteście strasznie silni. Amerykańscy czarodzieje... Cóż, oni bardziej skupiają się na swoich różdżkach, niż na tym, że trzeba jeszcze potrafić nimi operować – uśmiechnął się uroczo, sięgając po kieliszek z winem, który pojawił się przed nim.

\- Ale za to Amerykanie mają faktycznie piekielnie dobrze wytworzone różdżki, to trzeba wam przyznać – sapnął Moody. - Miałem kiedyś takiego przyjaciela, który mimo że był totalnym kretynem i nie znał nawet podstawowych zaklęć, to jednak, jak machnął na mnie tym swoim patykiem, to prawie mnie powaliło, niech skonam! Ale tacy akurat jak on, nie powinni mieć dostępu do różdżki. Bardzo łatwo mogą narobić szkód – niebezpiecznie uderzył otwartą dłonią o stół.

\- Zgodzę się z panem – Thomas oparł się łokciami o stół, a dłonie splótł razem.

\- Alastor – mruknął cicho Moody, widocznie zawstydzony tym, że ktoś zwrócił się do niego oficjalnie.

\- I zaczęliście już badania i leczenie z Hermioną? - zapytał Remus, zerkając na siedzą obok Lewisa dziewczynę.

Thomas także na nią spojrzał, uśmiechnął się do niej i odwrócił z powrotem do pozostałych.

\- Wczoraj jedynie rozmawialiśmy o wszystkim, dzisiaj zrobiłem jej mały test psychologiczny, tak na rozgrzewkę, zbadałem podstawowymi zaklęciami, a jutro jedziemy z tym dalej.

\- I coś wykazały zaklęcia? - zapytał Artur.

\- Owszem, wykazały, jednak o tym będę mógł dopiero mówić, kiedy zakończymy cały proces leczenia. W takiej sytuacji nie można ufać jednemu badaniu.

Po chwili pani Weasley dostawiła na stół półmiski z budyniem.

\- Wspaniała z pani gospodyni, naprawdę – pani Weasley zarumieniła się, gdy usłyszała te słowa od Amerykanina. - Chyba nigdy nie jadłem takich pyszności.

\- Póki będziesz w Anglii, możesz wpadać, kiedy tylko chcesz, panie doktorze.

\- Jaki ze mnie doktor... - zaśmiał się Thomas. - No fakt, leczę dusze, ale... Nie używam tego tytułu. I, urocza pani Weasley, proszę zwracać się do mnie po imieniu.

Gdy wybiła dwudziesta, Hermiona i Thomas musieli już iść, ponieważ o tej godzinie mieli zjawić się u Snape'a, który miał podać Lewisowi eliksiry dla Hermiony na najbliższe dni i omówić je z nim. Pożegnali się więc ze wszystkimi, wleźli do kominka i zniknęli, by za chwilę pojawić się w gabinecie Severusa Snape'a.

\- Dzień dobry, Severusie! - zawołał Lewis, gdy zobaczył Snape'a siedzącego przy swoim biurku. - Byliśmy z tobą umówieni na teraz – wskazał na siebie i stojącą kilka kroków z tyłu Hermionę.

\- Wiem – odparł lodowato Severus, nie spojrzawszy do tej pory na żadnego ze swoich gości.

Przez chwilę patrzył w blat swojego biurka – próbując wyzbyć się wszelkich uczuć, które także dzisiaj nie dawały mu spokoju - a później podniósł obojętne spojrzenie na nich.

\- Możecie usiąść – wskazał dwa krzesła stojące przed biurkiem.

\- Dziękujemy – odparł miłym tonem Thomas, kompletnie nie zdając sobie sprawy, jak bardzo pozostała dwójka walczy w duchu ze sobą, bo tak im ciężko teraz tak po prostu znosić swoją obecność. Ona z niechęci do niego, bo jej powiedział tyle przykrych rzeczy, a on właśnie dlatego, że jej to powiedział. - W takim razie, Severusie, jeśli łaska, wypisz mi wszystkie eliksiry, które brała Hermiona i ich dokładną działalność oraz dołącz także te, których jej nie podawałeś, ale które mogą się przydać.

Severus skinął głową i zaczął skrobać piórem po pergaminie. Lewis, w tym czasie, rozglądał się po jego gabinecie, a Hermiona obserwowała Severusa ukradkiem. Samo patrzenie na niego bolało, ale miała jakieś dziwne wrażenie, że on jest jakiś... przybity. Zastanawiała się, jak zareagował na to, że już to nie on będzie podawał jej eliksiry, a prawie cały nadzór nad nią przejął Thomas. Czy przejął się jakkolwiek tym, że już nie będą się widywać? Zapewne przyjął to z radością. Ta myśl bardzo ją zasmuciła, ale nie dała po sobie poznać. Spuściła wzrok i siedziała tak do momentu, kiedy Severus zabrał głos.

\- Mam już spory zapas tych eliksirów przygotowany, po kolejną porcję tych wspaniałych napojów zgłoś się do mnie za kilka dni – powiedział do Lewisa, uśmiechając się tak, jakby połknął cytrynę. - Jeśli będziesz chciał stosować jakieś dodatkowe eliksiry albo zwiększyć dawkę, najpierw skonsultuj to ze mną.

\- Przepraszam, ale ty te eliksiry tylko przygotowujesz. Wierz mi, że – _jako doktor_ , specjalista w swej dziedzinie – doskonale wiem, jaka dawka może jej zaszkodzić – pochylił się nieco w stronę Severusa i uniósł jeden kącik ust.

\- Jeśli ją skrzywdzisz... - zaczął Snape, ale nagle urwał. Hermiona delikatnie podniosła głowę i spojrzała na niego. - Sam Dumbledore cię tutaj zatrudnił, pamiętaj. I chodzi tutaj o najbardziej niebezpiecznego czarnoksiężnika na świecie.

\- O nic się nie martw. Hermiona będzie teraz pod moją całkowitą kontrolą. Nie masz już tego nakazu pilnowania, czy co to tam było ci przydzielone... sam do końca nie jestem w temacie... ale przez najbliższy miesiąc jest to z ciebie zdjęte – wstał.

Severus również wstał.

\- Całe szczęście, ten nakaz nie był od ciebie, a jego zdjęcie także nie jest dzięki tobie. Sam chciałem. W końcu odwalisz za mnie część roboty... Nie będę musiał codziennie odwiedzać panny Granger.

 _To też zabolało_ , pomyślała Hermiona, ale nie chciała nawet się odzywać. Nie chciała na tego człowieka patrzeć. W ogóle nie chciała tu być.

\- Cóż, twoja strata – Lewis zaśmiał się krótko, po czym podał rękę Hermionie, a Severus w duchu przyznał mu rację.

Ta chwyciła jego dłoń i podniosła się z krzesła, po czym wraz z Thomasem weszli do kominka. Nim zniknęli, Hermiona rzuciła Severusowi krótkie spojrzenie. Miała wrażenie, że widziała w jego oczach smutek. _Nie, to nie możliwe_ , pomyślała i zniknęli w płomieniach.


	12. Chapter 12

Drugiego dnia badań Hermiona już o ósmej rano stawiła się u Thomasa. Nie wiedziała, co mieli dzisiaj robić. Lewis nie zapowiadał jej, z czym będzie musiała się zmierzyć, ale taka była część planu. Stanęła więc przed drzwiami jego kwater i zapukała. Przez kilka minut nikt nie otwierał, więc Hermiona zaczęła się zastanawiać, co takiego mogło się stać. Gdy jednak drzwi wreszcie otworzyły się, cofnęła się szybko o kilka kroków. _Snape._

\- Co ty... co pan tutaj robi?! - zareagowała od razu.

\- Nie podnoś na mnie głosu, Granger. Właź do środka, Lewis już czeka.

Hermiona zrobiła kilka kroków naprzód i przez jego ramię zajrzała do środka.

\- A może pan go zaatakował, a teraz chce zrobić to samo ze mną? - skrzyżowała ręce na piersiach. Była tak wściekła na tego człowieka, że ledwo zebrała się na patrzenie mu w oczy.

\- A może powinienem powiedzieć dyrektorowi, żeby teraz wysłał ci specjalne zaproszenie, co? Właź. Nie będę się powtarzał i za chwilę po prostu zatrzasnę te drzwi i nici z badań, a tym samym leczenia. Dobrze wiesz, że wszystko musi chodzić jak w szwajcarskim zegarku w tym procesie!

Postanowiła się opanować i kiwnęła głową. Odsunął się i wpuścił ją do środka. Gdy weszła, zamknął drzwi i zabezpieczył je zaklęciem.

\- Gdzie Thomas? - zapytała od razu, rozglądając się.

Usłyszała tylko prychnięcie. Odwróciła się i spojrzała na Severusa, który uśmiechał się podle.

\- Co ty robisz? - poczuła, że niemiły dreszcz przeszedł po jej ciele.

\- Właściwie to Lewis za chwilę dopiero się pojawi, a ja chciałem zamienić z tobą słówko, bo ostatnio nie było okazji i pewnie nie będzie. Wiem, że się dosyć zbliżyliśmy do siebie i mimo moich ostatnich przykrych słów, masz cichą nadzieję, że wszystko się naprawi. Chodzisz z uniesioną głową i myślisz, że nie widzę, jak wciąż na mnie patrzysz. Ale chciałem cię wyprowadzić z błędu. Żałuję, że cię poznałem bliżej, Granger – mówił, patrząc bez zawahania w jej oczy. - Jesteś zepsutym człowiekiem i dziękuj Merlinowi, że znalazł się ktoś, kto zechciał ci pomóc. Mną kierowało tylko pożądanie i to, że mogę zaspokoić swoje potrzeby dzięki twojemu młodemu ciału. Tylko tyle – uniósł jeden kącik ust, gdy z jej oka wypłynęła łza. - I szczerze? Gdzieś mam, że teraz jesteś w rozsypce i trzeba się obchodzić z tobą delikatnie. Chętnie zniszczę cię jeszcze bardziej i szybciej.

Zapanowała cisza. Hermiona w pierwszej chwili nie mogła uwierzyć w to, co słyszy, a potem... Poczuła, jak jej demoniczna strona, jak jej czarna magia, którą w sobie nosi, eksploduje.

\- TY CHOLERNY DRANIU! TY DUPKU! TY PODŁY CHAMIE! POZBAWIONY LUDZKICH UCZUĆ! TY... ŚWINIO!

Podbiegła do niego i zaczęła okładać go pięściami. Czuła, że jej opanowanie poszło na spacer i to długi. Nie umiała racjonalnie myśleć, cała złość i ból, jaki czuła, odkąd ten człowiek w nocy powiedział jej tyle przykrych rzeczy, wróciły ze zdwojoną siłą. Zaczęła szukać swojej różdżki po kieszeniach, ale nie znalazła jej. Bezradnie wbiła paznokcie w jego twarz i warknęła. W pierwszej chwili nie mógł jej powstrzymać, ale potem obrócił ją tyłem do siebie i objął w pasie. Zaczęła wrzeszczeć i się wyrywać.

\- _Zniszczę cię, obiecuję, zginiesz, wykończę się psychicznie, nic ci nie pomoże. Będziesz gnić, zamienię cię w bezwartościowego wraka, którym w sumie i tak już jesteś_ – te słowa wyszły z jej ust i to przywróciło jej równowagę, bo zdała sobie sprawę, że po części to nie są jej słowa, ale czegoś, co w tym momencie w niej jest.

Severus lekko odepchnął ją od siebie i różdżką przejechał po jej plecach. Poczuła dziwne mrowienie. Odwróciła się, nie wiedząc, co zrobić i ku swojemu zdumieniu, zobaczyła Thomasa Lewisa.

\- Co tu się...? - urwała i usiadła na najbliższym fotelu, łapiąc się za głowę. - Czy ja zwariowałam?

\- Wybacz, Hermiono. To było konieczne – Lewis usiadł na drugim fotelu, oparł się o oparcie i starł ręką pot spływający z czoła.

\- Tu nie było Snape'a?

\- Nie. Ja nim byłem. Użyłem Wielosokowego.

\- Dlaczego?!

\- Musiałem zbadać twoją reakcję. To badania, Hermiono. Nie wyglądają tak, jak w mugolskim świecie. Nie będę patrzył na stan twojego gardła. Ja muszę zbadać twoje wnętrze – ciężko oddychał.

\- Domyślam się, ale dlaczego właśnie w taki sposób? - zacisnęła dłonie na kolanach, bo emocje jeszcze nie do końca z niej spłynęły.

\- Ponieważ to było jedne z większych źródeł twoich negatywnych uczuć. Kłótnia z Severusem. Musiałem się dowiedzieć, co cię trapi, żeby móc cię tym zaatakować i wyciągnąć z ciebie wtedy emocje, które ci towarzyszyły. Mam je teraz w różdżce i za chwilę je zabezpieczę.

\- Skąd wiedziałeś o Severusie...?

\- Dużo będzie się teraz dziać za twoimi plecami. Nie możesz być świadoma większości rzeczy, Hermiono, ale to część badań. Wiem, że będziesz czuła się zagubiona, ale nie możesz próbować się dowiadywać czegokolwiek na własną rękę. Po prostu mi zaufaj – wstał, wyjął z szafki większą fiolkę i przełożył do niej to, co wydobył z Hermiony przed chwilą – jej emocje.

\- On ci to wszystko opowiedział czy jak? Przecież te emocje już masz, chyba mogę wiedzieć? - w jej głosie słychać było niezadowolenie.

\- Profesor Dumbledore i profesor McGonagall mu kazali. Nie opowiadał, a oddał wspomnienia. Nie oglądaliśmy wspomnień, tylko wydobyliśmy z nich twoje emocje, ale okazały się one zbyt mało czytelne, dlatego trzeba było przeprowadzić coś mocniejszego na żywo.

\- A te wszystkie słowa, co mi powiedziałeś, jak byłeś nim...? Kto je wymyślał? Ty czy on?

\- Ja. Hermiono, nie bierz żadnego z tych słów do siebie, musiałem cię sprowokować i wiedz, że całą noc męczyłem się, by przy mówieniu ci tego, nie zadrżał mi głos. Jesteś zła?

\- Nie mogę się jeszcze do końca ogarnąć, podaj mi eliksiry na uspokojenie i ci odpowiem wtedy na to pytanie.

\- Musisz odpowiedzieć teraz... - wyciągnął z szuflady eliksiry, ale nie podał jej ich.

\- Jestem. Ale to przez to, że było to dla mnie olbrzymim zaskoczeniem. Rozumiem jednak, że tego wymaga moje leczenie, dlatego potrzebuję chwili na opanowanie się. To nie jest w obecnej sytuacji dla mnie takie proste, wierz mi – spojrzała na niego smutno.

\- Wiem, Hermiono, wiem – podał jej eliksiry. - Nie ma sensu męczyć się dłużej, wypij i wracaj do równowagi.

Opróżniła trzy fiolki i oparła się o oparcie fotela. Przymknęła oczy.

\- Wiesz, nie mogę uwierzyć w te słowa, które mówiłam. One nie były moje – wyznała.

\- Spokojnie. Wszystko będę badać, na szczęście udało mi się zebrać twoje emocje. Zobaczymy, co takiego w nich jest. Ale to zajmie trochę czasu.

\- Będziemy jeszcze dzisiaj coś robić?

\- Chyba nie. Masz wolne. Spróbuj się jakoś odprężyć. Możesz zajrzeć do mnie po obiedzie, pogadamy, posiedzimy. Teraz wybacz, ale muszę się także i ja ogarnąć, bo dla mnie to też nie było przyjemne.

\- Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę – uśmiechnęła się lekko.

Pożegnali się i wyszła na korytarz. Stanęła jak wryta, gdy akurat natrafiła na przechodzącego Snape'a. Wszystkie słowa, które powiedział Thomas w jego postaci, obiły się echem w jej głowie.

\- Co? Zachowujesz się, jakbyś zobaczyła ducha – mruknął. - Rozumiem, że to po tym doświadczeniu. Lewis zdecydował użyć mojej postaci, ciekawe. I jak? Tak źle poszło? - uniósł prowokująco brew.

\- Fatalnie, bo musiałam patrzeć akurat na ciebie – odparła przesłodzonym tonem. - Chociaż, prawdę mówiąc, aż tak źle to nie było, wiesz? Usłyszałam tyle przykrych słów, pewnie sam wiesz, że o to chodziło w tym doświadczeniu. No i w sumie to nie było tak źle, ponieważ przyzwyczaiłam się do wysłuchiwania takich rzeczy od ciebie.

Podszedł do niej, a ona oparła się o ścianę.

\- I co? Załamałaś się? Pewnie dzisiejsze słowa były ostrzejsze... Ostatnio się hamowałem, może więc Lewis wcale nie kłamał, mówiąc w mojej postaci, co o tobie myślę?

\- Zejdź mi z oczu – wycedziła przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Uśmiechnął się, gdy dostrzegł w jej oczach łzy.

\- Taka krucha... Taka delikatna...

Nim zdążyła się opanować, uderzyła go w twarz, odepchnęła i zaczęła iść szybkim krokiem w stronę schodów. Szybko do niej dotarł i chwycił ją mocno za rękę. Poczuła, że przyciska różdżkę do jej pleców, a gdy już spodziewała się najgorszego, przejechał tylko nią wzdłuż jej pleców i puścił ją.

\- Za to uderzenie minus trzydzieści punktów. A tak poza tym, to gratuluję, zaliczyłaś właśnie kolejne doświadczenie. Trochę żenada, Granger. Taka mądra, a nie potrafi się domyślić, że to wszystko jest tylko udawane.

Odwróciła się i spojrzała na niego zaskoczona.

\- Nie mówiłeś tego wszystkiego na poważnie?

\- Nie. Co nie znaczy, że tak nie myślę... - uśmiechnął się wrednie, ale nie było w tym uśmiechu żadnego okrucieństwa, z którym jeszcze przed chwilą patrzył jej w oczy.

\- Ile jeszcze będziesz się bawił w tą nienawiść, hm?

Tym razem to on spojrzał na nią zaskoczony.

\- Co sobie ubzdurałeś, że tak nagle mnie znienawidziłeś?

\- Nie twój interes – odparł obrażony.

\- No, czyli jednak jest coś na rzeczy. Powiedz. Naprawdę nie szkoda ci naszej znajomości? Przecież mnie polubiłeś, przyznaj.

\- Cóż za skromność...

\- Porozmawiamy na spokojnie?

\- Przyjdź wieczorem – powiedział, przewracając oczami i przeklinając się w duchu, bo przecież właśnie uległ tej Gryfonce.

\- Przyjdę – uśmiechnęła się.

Odwróciła się i odeszła w stronę swojego dormitorium, a on pokręcił głową i poszedł do Lewisa, by oddać mu zdobyte emocje Hermiony.


	13. Chapter 13

Hermiona po obiedzie pospiesznie wróciła do swojego dormitorium. Najpierw miała iść do Thomasa, a potem do Severusa. Reszta dnia zapowiadała się więc ciekawie. Pozwoliła sobie na krótką kąpiel, podczas której wylała łzy tęsknoty za przyjaciółmi. Dumbledore mówił jej, że jest już blisko rozwiązania zaszyfrowanych zaklęć, które były rzucone w miejscu, gdzie prawdopodobnie więzieni byli chłopcy. Czasem miała wrażenie, że te eliksiry od Snape'a, miały w sobie coś, co pozwalało jej choć trochę nie myśleć o tym, że straciła przyjaciół. A może tylko jej się wydawało? W każdym razie, im dłużej trawało to przemienianie jej duszy, tym mniej dręczyły ją myśli o porwanych przyjaciołach. _Voldemort nieźle to sobie zaplanował..._ Wyszła z wanny i wróciła do pokoju. Za oknem zaczął padać śnieg, mimo że był dopiero październik. Przez chwilę stała przy oknie i wpatrywała się w pogodę za nim, po czym potrząsnęła głową, przeganiając wszystkie wspomnienia, które nagle się pojawiły. Nie chciała teraz o niczym myśleć. Nie chciała niczego wspominać. Idąc w stronę szafy zatrzymała się. _Była inna. Cholera. Jak ona się zmieniła._

Thomas siedział w fotelu i kończył palić mugolską fajkę. Zastanawiał się, czy ta dziewczyna rzeczywiście przyjdzie. Była ona fascynująca, to trzeba było przyznać. A może pociągało go tylko to, że była jego największym, dotychczasowym przypadkiem do zbadania w jego karierze? _Czyżby zboczenie zawodowe?_ Zachichotał, gdy o tym pomyślał. Z drugiej strony, sam sobie się dziwił. Nie był typem narcyza, ale wiedział, jak działa na kobiety. A jednak postanowił uwziąć się na swoją pacjentkę, która w dodatku była nastolatką, a on dorosłym, dojrzałym facetem. Wstał i poszedł do łazienki. Zgasił fajkę i użył swoich ulubionych perfum z feromonami. Naprawdę coś było na rzeczy, jeśli chodziło o jego stosunek do tej dziewczyny. Rozpiął górne guziki granatowej koszuli, którą miał na sobie i przygładził włosy. Wrócił do salonu.

Severus zastanawiał się w swoim gabinecie, podczas sprawdzania prac domowych pierwszorocznych, po jakie licho zaproponował jej dziś wieczorem to spotkanie. Przecież ta Granger ewidentnie w coś pogrywała. A może nie? Westchnął i walnął pięścią w biurko. _Dlaczego ta dziewucha aż tak go obchodzi?_ I w dodatku nie podobało mu się to, że już nie będzie mógł się z nią codziennie spotykać, a przynajmniej – nie ma już do tego pretekstu. Lewis ma się wszystkim zająć. To, że to on spędza z nią teraz najwięcej czasu, także mu się w ogóle nie uśmiechało. Wręcz przeciwnie. _Niech ten idiota tylko spróbuje ją tknąć..._

Thomas natychmiast poderwał się z fotela, gdy tylko usłyszał pukanie do drzwi. Z uśmiechem odczekał chwilę, po czym podszedł do nich i gdy otwierał je z przekonaniem, że to Hermiona, ujrzał McGonagall.

\- Witaj Thomasie, mam prośbę do ciebie. Mógłbyś pomóc nam dzisiaj przy szyfrach? Stwierdziliśmy, że może tobie uda się dokonać ostatnich odkryć. Jesteśmy już bardzo blisko, zostało kilka zaklęć, których nie rozszyfrowaliśmy.

\- Ja... ach, zaklęcia... No, cóż...

Minerwa patrzyła na niego wyczekująco. _Cholera, przecież miał za chwilę spotkanie z Hermioną!_

\- W porządku... Ile to potrwa?

\- Nie mam pojęcia, aczkolwiek dużo czasu ci nie zajmiemy. Po prostu rzuć na to okiem, może coś akurat znajomego w tych szyfrach poznasz. Możemy już teraz iść?

\- Tak... - Thomas wyszedł z mieszkania i zamknął je zaklęciem zabezpieczającym.

 _No cóż. Później to wyjaśni Hermionie._ Gdy szedł z Minerwą do gabinetu Dumbledore'a, kątem oka zauważył Granger, która właśnie zmierzała w kierunku lochów.

\- Minerwo, muszę zamienić słówko z panną Granger – wyjaśnił i nim kobieta zdążyła choćby na niego spojrzeć, puścił się biegiem w stronę dziewczyny.

\- A ty nie u siebie? - rzuciła mu na powitanie, gdy zdyszany ją dopadł.

\- Idź do mnie, idź – wysapał. - Zaklęcia zabezpieczające i tak cię wpuszczą. Ja muszę iść teraz rzucić okiem na jakieś szyfry, niebawem wrócę, w porządku?

\- No, dobrze. W takim razie poczekam u ciebie.

Uśmiechnął się i pokazał kciuka w górę, po czym wrócił do zdezorientowanej McGonagall. Idąc już z nią do Dumbledore'a, wciąż miał w głowie obraz Hermiony. Była wyjątkowo pięknie ubrana – bordowa, opinająca bluzka z dekoltem, czarna spódniczka i bordowe zakolanówki. Włosy też miała nieco inne – bardziej proste i przygładzone, niż zwykle. _Czy to dla niego się tak przygotowała?_ Uśmiechnął się do siebie.

Hermiona z satysfakcją wspominała spojrzenie Thomasa, pełne podziwu i zachwytu. Czy bardzo by się rozczarował, gdyby się dowiedział, że jej przygotowania były nie dla niego, a dla Severusa? Pewnie tak, dlatego lepiej nie będzie go uświadamiać. Chciała po prostu pokazać dzisiaj Snape'owi, że straci coś więcej, niż tylko gadatliwą uczennicę, jeśli się nie opanuje ze swoimi humorkami. Weszła bez problemu do mieszkania Lewisa. Zapaliła światło i usiadła w fotelu, rozglądając się badawczo po salonie. Nie chciała mu w niczym szperać, ponieważ – najzwyczajniej w świecie – nie obchodziła ją za bardzo jego postać. Dlaczego tu przyszła? Sama nie wiedziała. Samotność i nuda. I chęć zabicia czasu, zanim stawi się u człowieka, który cały czas chodził jej po głowie. Gdy po dwudziestu minutach Thomas się nie zjawił, wzięła do ręki książkę, która leżała na stoliku. Była o leczniczych eliksirach, więc postanowiła zająć sobie czas czytaniem czegoś, co ją interesowało. O godzinie osiemnastej, gdy przerwała czytanie, zdecydowała, że poczeka jeszcze pół godziny i sobie pójdzie, jeśli Lewisa wciąż nie będzie.

\- Hermiono, jestem – usłyszała.

Oderwała wzrok od książki i spojrzała z delikatnym uśmiechem na Thomasa, który właśnie wszedł do środka, zamknął drzwi i od razu sięgnął do barku po wino i lampki.

\- Napijemy się? Ja osobiście chętnie. Tak się wymęczyłem z tymi szyframi, że alkohol to chyba jedyne, czego teraz potrzebuję – mruknął i zasiadł w fotelu naprzeciw niej.

\- I jak? Z tymi szyframi?

\- Zostały chyba jeszcze dwa nieodgadnięte zaklęcia, ale są znaczące, dlatego Dumbledore nie ustaje – powiedział, nalewając do naczyń wina. - Pewnie niebawem odbędzie się atak i odbicie chłopaków.

\- O ile faktycznie oni tam są. I o ile żyją...

\- Za ich zdrowie i odnalezienie – Thomas wziął swoją lampkę i uniósł ją do góry.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się _kpiąco_ i uniosła swoją lampkę.

\- Niech będzie.

Thomas przez chwilę miał wrażenie, że wyraz twarzy Hermiony nie jest w porządku, gdy mówił o wypiciu za jej przyjaciół. _I ten obojętny ton..._

\- Tęsknisz za nimi, prawda? - delikatnie podjął temat.

 _Co, jak co, ale był przede wszystkim doktorem i chodziło o jej leczenie._

\- Tak. Ale możemy teraz o tym nie rozmawiać? - posmutniała.

Kiwnął głową. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że najgorsze dopiero przed nim. Przemiana duszy to coś, co cały czas czymś zaskakuje i nigdy nie można być pewnym żadnemu słowu, które mówi osoba przechodząca tę przemianę. Mimo wszystko bardzo chciał Hermionie ufać.

Gdy po trzech wypitych lampkach wina dziewczyna spojrzała na zegar, zorientowała się, że dochodzi dwudziesta. Musiała już iść do Severusa.

\- Thomas, bardzo miło było, ale ja muszę już iść...

\- Już? Dlaczego? - zmarszczył brwi.

\- Muszę porozmawiać z Severusem.

Mężczyzna przez chwilę milczał.

\- W porządku – uśmiechnął się lekko, wstał i odprowadził ją do drzwi. - Tylko pamiętaj, bądź spokojna i nie denerwuj się. Złość piękności szkodzi – wyszczerzył zęby.

\- Oczywiście... Będę pamiętać – odwzajemniła uśmiech, gdy pocałował jej dłoń. - Miłego wieczoru, pa.

\- Pa – odparł i wypuścił ją.

Nie miała daleko do Severusa. Mieszkał prawie zaraz obok Lewisa. I całe szczęście, że tak blisko. Czuła, że bardzo boli ją głowa... Chyba nie powinna była pić alkoholu, jeśli zaledwie kilka godzin wcześniej brała eliksiry. Chwilę później stała już przed jego drzwiami. Zapukała.

 _No, nareszcie, pomyślał_ i zaczął zmierzać w stronę drzwi. Spodziewał się jej nieco wcześniej, dlatego jego nastrój był już trochę gorszy niż wcześniej. Otworzył drzwi i ujrzał piękną dziewczynę. _Nie, źle, Snape,_ skarcił się w myślach. Otworzył drzwi i ujrzał dziewczynę, która wyglądała dzisiaj bardzo, bardzo atrakcyjnie. _Tak też nie, idioto,_ skarcił się w myślach. Otworzył drzwi i ujrzał Hermionę Granger, swoją uczennicę, która najpierw patrzyła na niego z jakimś dziwnym... cierpieniem, a potem zaczęła się osuwać po ścianie i gdyby nie to, że w ostatniej chwili, gdy zemdlała, się opanował i ją złapał, wylądowałaby na posadzce.


	14. Chapter 14

Siedział na swoim łóżku i patrzył na nieprzytomną dziewczynę. Po chwili wstał i zaczął chodzić po swojej własnej sypialni. Nie mógł nic zrobić, musiał po prostu czekać, aż odzyska przytomność. Nie chciał ryzykować podawaniem jej żadnych eliksirów na przywrócenie świadomości, bo skoro mdlała, oznaczało to, że przemiany w jej duszy są coraz bardziej intensywne. Wyczuł od niej alkohol, ale chyba nie znaczyło to, że się tak schlała, że aż zemdlała? _Nie, do Granger to nie pasowało._ Bynajmniej do tej starej Granger. Bał się, że ona naprawdę się zmieni. I to nie będzie już ta dziewczyna, którą tak... polubił. Westchnął. Musiał się do tego przyznać. _Polubił ją._ I to delikatnie powiedziane, że ją tylko polubił. I w pewnym sensie w niezdrowy sposób. W taki, w jaki mężczyzna lubi kobietę. _A przecież to jego uczennica..._ Spróbował kolejny raz ocucić ją klepaniem po twarzy, ale nie obudziła się. Przysiadł więc znów przy niej i patrzył na jej twarz. Szkoda, że oczy miała zamknięte, bo to właśnie je lubił najbardziej. W sumie wszystko w niej lubił. Zaczął schodzić wzrokiem niżej. Jej usta były takie pełne. Takie ładne. Skóra na szyi nawet na oko wydawała się być bardzo wrażliwa i delikatna. Biust też miała niezły, a w tej bluzce był naprawdę... _Och._ Severus na chwilę zamknął oczy i policzył do dziesięciu. Ledwo się opanował. Miał ochotę przejechać choćby koniuszkiem najmniejszego palca po tej gładkiej skórze. Spódniczkę miała nieco podwiniętą do góry, przez to, że leżała. Ale nie chciał obserwować jej wdzięków poniżej pasa, bo bał się, że już się nie opanuje i rzeczywiście zrobi coś głupiego. Bał się tego od początku. Odkąd tylko się do siebie zbliżyli. Granger bardzo mu imponowała. Była bardzo inteligenta i w dodatku ładna. W jego typie. I nie chodziło już o to, że bał się, że do czegoś między nimi dojdzie. Owszem, tego też się bał, ale przede wszystkim chodziło mu o to, że nie chciał się przed nikim otwierać. Bał się tego. Zdrady, odrzucenia, kłamstw. Mimo że te trzy rzeczy można było przypisywać jemu, sam cholernie się bał tych rzeczy. A łapał się na tym, że często, gdy tak siedział sam, marzył, by ta dziewczyna była obok. I żeby mógł jej opowiedzieć wszystko, co mu na duszy siedzi. Porozmawiać. Tak po prostu. Czuć, że ktoś jest obok. Spojrzał na jej twarz. Odwrócił się tyłem do niej i oparł ręce na kolanach, pochylając się do przodu.

\- Raczej już zostanie tak, jak jest – mruknął na głos. - Nie powinienem ci niczego mówić, nie powinienem ci ufać, nie powinienem w ogóle mieć ci cokolwiek za złe, bo przecież nie mam takiego prawa. Nie jesteśmy blisko. Przynajmniej tak sobie teraz wmawiam – podniósł wzrok i wlepił go w ścianę. - Przyznam, wypiłem przed chwilą trochę Ognistej, pewnie dlatego gadam teraz głupoty i to do ciebie, kiedy jesteś nieprzytomna, ale... wydaje mi się, że wolę twój głos, niż ciszę i dlatego mnie to przeraża. Żyłem sobie tak, z dnia na dzień... O, przepraszam. Udawałem, że żyję. Nie chciałem iść do przodu. I w sumie nic się nie zmieniło, poza tym, że gdzieś nagle się zjawiłaś, cholerna Gryfonko, i trochę namieszałaś. Ale nie mam ci tego ze złe – przywołał Ognistą Whiskey, bo stwierdził, że jednak wypił jej za mało i ciągnął swój monolog, nie mając pojęcia, że ona się już wybudziła. - Wiem, że sama się starałaś i chciałaś podjąć rozmowę, a ja zachowywałem się jak cham. Bo nim jestem – pociągnął spory łyk alkoholu. - Ale ty najczęściej chciałaś gadać o przyszłości, a dla mnie rozmowy o niej są bez sensu. Nie rozważam zakończenia naszej krótkiej znajomości, chociaż ostatnio sobie to obiecałem, a wiesz dlaczego? Bo to byłby cios dla nas obojga. Widzę po tobie, że też nie jest ci to wszystko obojętne. A może tylko mi się wydaje – kolejny łyk. - Ale nie rozważam też żadnego większego kroku w to. Boję się głębszych relacji. A z tobą to już cholernie się boję. Jesteś zbyt niewinna. I czasem chcę oprzytomnieć, przyznam, a potem wracam do wspomnień. I to cholernie świadczy o tym, że przegrywam. Z kim? Z czym? Z uczuciem? – zaśmiał się, a jej wypłynęła z oka łza. Wzruszenia. - Najlepsze jest to, że mówię o tych uczuciach, a zaledwie dwa miesiące temu nie posądzałbym się o posiadanie ich. I to wszystko doszło już do tego, że dzień, w którym nie mogę spędzić z tobą choćby kilku minut, jest dla mnie dniem beznadziejnym – wypił trzy kolejne łyki alkoholu. - Trochę jesteś takim... ukojeniem. Bo ty mnie potrafisz rozumieć. Nie pierdolisz, że mam się pozbierać, bo sama wiesz, że ból po przeszłości wciąż mnie zżera... - zacisnął powieki, a potem poczuł, że ona go obejmuje i przyciska mocno do siebie.

\- Wiem – szepnęła. - Wiem, dlatego chcę, abyś nie musiał się z tym bólem sam użerać.

Odwrócił się i z przerażeniem spojrzał w jej oczy. Przestraszył się, bo wiedział, że powierzył jej tymi słowami całe swoje serce. Chciał, ale jednak miał nadzieję, że tego nie robi, bo przecież ona była nieprzytomna, dlatego jej to powiedział wszystko. A jednak. Odstawił Ognistą na szafkę nocną i objął jej twarz w obie dłonie.

\- Czyli mieliśmy dziś rozmawiać o nas – wychrypiał. - Ja powiedziałem już wszystko, co chciałem – spuścił głowę.

Złapała go za podbródek i zmusiła, by spojrzał jej w oczy.

\- Może i to wszystko potoczyło się za szybko, ale nikt nie wie, ile czasu nam jeszcze zostało, by czekać na cokolwiek dłużej. Dlatego, chcę ci powiedzieć, że... - spuściła na chwilę wzrok, ale potem znów patrzyła mu w oczy. - Zakochałam się w tobie.

\- Ja w tobie też – odparł niemal od razu.

\- Możliwe, aczkolwiek...

Sięgnęła do kieszeni i wyciągnęła z niego fiolkę z jakimś eliksirem. Snape wziął go od niej, otworzył i powąchał, po czym spojrzał na nią ze zdziwieniem.

\- Tak, to eliksir trzeźwiejący. Pomyślałam, że może się przydać dzisiaj, gdyby któreś z nas doprowadziło się do takiego stanu... I chciałabym, żebyś to wypił. A potem powiedział mi to, co powiedziałeś przed chwilą, ale na trzeźwo. Nie chcę, żebyś potem zwalał winę na alkohol, kiedy ja się już... zaangażuję – przełożyła kosmyk włosów za ucho, spoglądając na niego z lekkim napięciem.

Patrzył chwilę na nią, po czym kiwnął głową i wypił eliksir. Po chwili jego oczy nie były już zamglone.

\- Więc jak? - zapytała.

\- Nadal cię chcę – uśmiechnął się lekko. - Ale nie mów mi, proszę, że chcieć, to móc. Bo to nieprawda.

\- Jaki ty zasadniczy... Jeśli ja ci pozwalam, to możesz.

\- Z punktu widzenia regulaminu...

\- Och, daj spokój z regulaminami i innymi głupotami!

Spojrzał na nią tak, jakby zobaczył ducha.

\- I to mówi panna Granger? Nikt by mi nie uwierzył...

\- Ani mnie, gdybym powiedziała, że też się we mnie zakochałeś.

\- No widzisz. Obydwoje jesteśmy dziwnymi hipokrytami. Razem możemy zadziwić świat.

\- Chętnie z tobą go zadziwię.

\- W porządku, ale najpierw pozwól mnie to zrobić.

Zbliżył swoje usta do jej ust i chwilę się z nią droczył, muskając tylko jej wargi. Potem pocałował ją, a ona od razu oddała mu pocałunek. Nie mogli się od siebie oderwać, jakby wyładowywali w tym pocałunku wszystkie swoje emocje, które wytworzyły się, odkąd zaczęli ze sobą przebywać. Hermiona nie chciała go wypuścić z objęć, jakby bała się, że za chwilę jej ucieknie, odwoła to wszystko i ją wygoni. Bardzo się tego bała. Nawet w tej chwili.

\- Mój wskaźnik ochoty na ciebie już dawno przekroczył dozwolony limit – wyszeptał jej do ucha, gdy wreszcie przestali się całować.

Czuła, że po jej plecach przeszedł dreszcz. Usadowił ją sobie na kolanach, a ona wyczuła jego pulsującą erekcję. Zaczął muskać ją ustami po szyi, a ona co chwila wydobywała z siebie cichy jęk. W chwili, gdy zaczął całować jej dekolt, stało się coś, czego nie spodziewał się w ostatnich dniach bardziej, niż tego, że wyzna Granger, iż jest w niej zakochany – znak na jego przedramieniu zaczął pulsować. _Voldemort po takim czasie milczenia go wzywa._


	15. Chapter 15

Severus aportował się na Dworze Malfoy'ów. Wokół zdążyło się już ściemnić. Stał chwilę w bezruchu, po czym zaczął iść w stronę wielkiego, starego, pięknego domu, w którym czekał na niego Czarny Pan. Severus już dawno zdążył się opanować i nie dał po sobie poznać, że targają nim niesamowite emocje. Pierwsze co zrobił, gdy Czarny Pan go wezwał, to natychmiast zgasił swoje pożądanie, które nim owładnęło, gdy to zaszli już tak daleko z Granger i gdyby nie to wezwanie, pewnie ta dziewczyna wciąż leżałaby z nim w jego łóżku i robiła różne ciekawe rzeczy. Ale nie mógł teraz o tym myśleć. Teraz nadszedł czas, by przygotować się na... _No właśnie. Nie wiadomo na co._ I to było najbardziej niesamowite i wzbudzające dreszcze. Teraz wszystkiego się dowie. Dlaczego Czarny Pan milczał przez tyle czasu, co z Potterem i Weasleyem. Miał nadzieję, że żyli. Naprawdę. To żałosne, ale modlił się do Merlina, żeby dwójka tych piekielnych idiotów żyła. W milczeniu dotarł na miejsce. Drzwi otworzyły się przed nim natychmiast. Szedł cichym, pustym, ciemnym korytarzem do jadalni, gdzie zawsze odbywały się spotkania. Bez wahania wszedł do tego pomieszczenia. I zobaczył _go_.

\- Severusie, wręcz tęskniłem za tobą – Voldemort popatrzył na swojego sługę, który w tym momencie padł przed nim na kolana.

\- Panie, dlaczego milczałeś tyle czasu? - Severus zajął miejsce obok Voldemorta i ze zgrozą zauważył, że byli sami. _Więc prywatna rozmowa._

\- Wciąż milczę. Przynajmniej dla innych. Ciebie postanowiłem jednak wezwać, gdyż potrzebuję rozmowy właśnie z tobą. Moja ciekawość nie daje mi spokoju. Później porozmawiamy o mnie. Teraz zadam pytanie, które nurtuje mnie najbardziej. Co ze szlamą?

Severus uśmiechnął się, jednak w duszy miał ochotę rzucić się na niego.

\- Proces przemienienia duszy trwa. Dałem radę rozpoznać, że właśnie to spowodowałeś w niej przez Dracona, panie. Nie rozumiałem do końca dlaczego, jednak pilnuję, aby wszystko szło tak, jak chciałeś.

\- Doskonale, mój Severusie. Aż wstyd przyznać się, co jest powodem tego, że przemieniam tę bezwartościową duszę w moją – spojrzenie czarnoksiężnika na krótką chwilę zostało wlepione w podłogę. - _Nie mogę zabić Pottera_ – wyszeptał. - Moja dusza jest zbyt zniszczona, a on ma w sobie kawałek mojej dawnej duszy. To mi nie pozwala na to.

 _Czyli tak jak myśleliśmy z Dumbledore'em_ , pomyślał Snape.

\- Och, panie. Ale niedługo dostaniesz jej nową duszę. I dokonasz tego. Zabijesz chłopaka. Mogę jednak wiedzieć, co z nim? Czy Weasleyowie, Dumbledore i reszta słusznie płaczą i modlą się za nich? - Severus zaśmiał się okrutnie. - Jest z nimi aż tak źle?

\- Rudzielec jest zamknięty u mnie w lochach. Czasem śmierciożercy dotrzymują mu towarzystwa ale wiedzą, że nie mają prawa mu nic zrobić. Chce wykończyć całą trójkę razem. Szlamę wykończę, gdy zabiorę jej duszę. A ich następnie. Cała trójka pozwalała sobie na zbyt wiele. Potter oczywiście zginie ostatni i jego śmierć będzie dla mnie najważniejsza. On jest u mnie, w jednej z komnat. Odwiedzam go czasem. Rozmawiamy. Starzy z nas już znajomi – Voldemort zaśmiał się okrutnie. - Ja mu coś mówię, a on milczy, bo rzucam na niego zaklęcie i przykuwam do ściany. Takie rozmowy zwykle są bardzo owocne.

\- Nie śmiem wątpić, tym bardziej że psychika tego chłopaka nigdy nie była tą z silniejszych – Snape uśmiechnął się drwiąco.

\- Każda psychika wymięka, gdy ma mieć do czynienia ze mną. Ale fakt. On nigdy nie był silny – Voldemort oparł się o oparcie swojego krzesła. - A dlaczego nikogo nie wzywałem przez tyle czasu? Nie miałem do tego głowy. Byłem z jednej strony dziko zafascynowany posiadaniem mojego celu, czyli Pottera, a z drugiej sfrustrowany, że nie mogę go zabić. Ale skoro twierdzisz, że ze szlamą wszystko idzie pomyślnie, czuję się spokojny. Dziękuję ci więc za dziś, Severusie i do zobaczenia następnym razem.

\- Czekam z niecierpliwością na kolejne wezwanie, panie – Severus wstał i ukłonił się nisko. - Do zobaczenia.

Skinęli sobie głowami, po czym Severus odwrócił się i udał się normalnym tempem w stronę wyjścia. Nie towarzyszył mu już jednak udawany, obojętny, chłodny wyraz twarzy. Czuł ulgę. _Dzięki Merlinowi, ci dwaj idioci żyją._ Wiedział jednak, że na pewno są w fatalnym stanie. Ale żyją. To najważniejsze. Gdy wyszedł z domu Malfoy'ów szybkim krokiem ruszył w stronę punktu teleportacji, by jak najszybciej poinformować Dumbledore'a. A potem wrócić do Hermiony. Mimowolnie uśmiechnął się do siebie. _Może to wszystko nie było aż takie złe?_

Hermiona została sama w jego kwaterach i nie mogła znaleźć sobie miejsca. Bardzo się bała o Severusa. Miała nadzieję, że Voldemort nie wzywa go z żadnymi złowrogimi zamiarami... Dopiero co zaczęło im się układać. Chyba by nie przeżyła, jeśli by się okazało, że coś mu się stało. Ale jeśli nie jemu, to jakie wieści może przynieść? Na pewno dowie się czegoś o Harrym i Ronie... Z tego przejęcia się wszystkimi innymi aż zapomniała o tym, w jak fatalnym stanie jest sama. Przypomniały jej o tym dopiero drgawki na całym ciele. Usiadła na jego łóżku i pogładziła pościel. Czy naprawdę będzie dzieliła kiedyś z tym człowiekiem całe życie? Czy to jest tylko na chwilę? Nie potrafiła odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. Nie chodziło już o to, że nie była pewna jego. Nie chodziło o to, że obawiała się, iż nie przeżyją wojny. Chodziło jej w tym momencie tylko i wyłącznie o jej uczucia. Bała się, że ich nie zna. Westchnęła głośno i opadła na poduszki. Wpatrzyła się w sufit. Czego tak naprawdę chciała? Nie mogła odpowiedzieć na to pytanie, ponieważ coś zasłaniało prawdy o niej i o jej uczuciach. Teraz widziała to już ewidentnie. Po prostu widziała tę czarną magię w sobie. Czuła jej obecność i to, jak zakłóca jej spokój. Jak przestawia, przemienia i zasłania. W jej oczach zebrały się łzy. Obróciła się na bok i zmarszczyła czoło. Nie rozumiała samej siebie. Nie rozumiała swoich cholernych myśli. Swoich cholernych pragnień. Swoich starań, swoich marzeń, swoich wyborów. Do tej pory nie myślała o tym, ale przecież mogło zdarzyć się tak, że Thomas nie zdąży jej wyleczyć i jej dusza zniknie. Zostanie zastąpiona. Zostanie zniszczona przez inną, która wejdzie na jej miejsce. Będzie jej ciało, ale nie będzie jej duszy. Więc nie będzie jej.

\- Hermiono – usłyszała jego głos za sobą, jednak nie odezwała się. Było jej wstyd, że znów płacze. - _Kochanie..._

Poczuła, że przytula ją do siebie. To tylko bardziej ją rozczuliło i z jej oczu wypłynęło więcej łez. On naprawdę wziął to wszystko na poważnie. A ona, mimo że tyle o niego się ubiegała, teraz miała jakieś poczucie niepewności. Za to też była na siebie zła. Bo był wspaniały, pomagał jej, chociaż nikomu innemu nie odpowiadał nawet na „dzień dobry". A ona się wahała. Jak głupia księżniczka, która nie wie, czego chce. A przecież chciała jego. Podniosła się, usiadła przy nim i spojrzała mu w oczy. Otarł jej łzy.

\- I co? Dlaczego cię wzywał?

\- Chciał porozmawiać – Severus na chwilę spuścił głowę. - Także o tobie. O twojej duszy, o procesie. Ale jest w porządku. Nakłamałem. Myśli, że wszystko idzie po jego myśli – zatrzymał się a potem patrzył na nią w milczeniu uśmiechając się.

\- Co? - zapytała tylko nieśmiało, rozsypując wzrok po posadzce.

\- Twoi wspaniali kumple żyją, ot co.

Hermiona natychmiast spojrzała na niego, rozszerzyła oczy i uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

\- Poważnie?! Na sto procent? - ujęła jego twarz w dłonie.

\- Na sto procent – odparł.

Dziewczyna wydała radosny okrzyk i przytuliła się mocno do mężczyzny.

\- Wiedziałam! Jak się cieszę... Co za ulga...

Opadła na łóżko i położyła obie dłonie na swoich policzkach, nie mogąc przestać się uśmiechać.

\- Chyba aż eliksiry nie będą ci potrzebne przez kilka dni, z powodu tej radości – Sev ułożył się obok niej.

\- A poinformowałeś wszystkich?

\- Dumbledore'a. On w tym momencie powiadamia resztę.

Ona wciąż się uśmiechała patrząc w sufit, a on leżał obok i patrzył na nią. Przez jego głowę znów przebiegła myśl, że to wszystko potoczyło się za szybko, ale nie przejął się nią. Cieszył się z tego, że ona tu jest. _I chciał, żeby była._

\- Powiemy komuś? - zapytała nagle.

\- O czym?

\- O tym, że jesteśmy razem.

\- A chcesz?

\- Ja tak, ale uszanuję twoją decyzję.

\- To nie jest takie łatwe – Severus pogładził jej policzek. - Ja też bym chciał, ale wydaje mi się, że przede wszystkim dla ciebie nie będzie to dobre. Póki co. Poczekajmy jeszcze z tym, w porządku?

Dziewczyna pokiwała głową i obróciła się twarzą do niego.

\- A jak oni tam się mają? Harry i Ron? - zapytała.

Wolał jej nie mówić o tym. Nie byli tam przecież na luksusowych wakacjach. Zapewne każdy dzień był dla nich męką.

\- Nie najgorzej, jak to by można się spodziewać po mieszkaniu u Czarnego Pana – uśmiechnął się i uciął temat.

\- Mogę dzisiaj u ciebie nocować?

\- Możesz, kiedy tylko zechcesz. A rano o której musisz zjawić się u tego... - Severus zmarszczył brwi i chrząknął. - doktorka?

Hermiona zachichotała i trzepnęła go w ramię.

\- O ósmej.

Leżeli tak chwilę w milczeniu.

\- Nigdy bym się nie spodziewał, że moje życie może tak wyglądać – wyznał. - Leżę sobie w moim łóżku z piękną, bystrą dziewczyną i wszystko wydaje się być wtedy w porządku.

Uśmiechnęła się i ścisnęła jego dłoń.

\- Wszystko będzie w porządku już zawsze, zobaczysz. Może poza tą wojną, ale ją też wygramy. Na pewno.

Severus odwrócił wzrok. Miał taką nadzieję, ale nie mógł jej niczego obiecywać. Nikt tak naprawdę nie mógł niczego w tej kwestii obiecywać.

\- Uwierz w to – Hermiona zmieniła pozycję na siedzącą. - Słuchaj, pójdę wziąć teraz prysznic a później tu wrócę i... skończymy to, co zaczęliśmy wcześniej, zanim zostałeś wezwany, _okej?_

Severus uśmiechnął się do niej i także się podniósł. Przybliżył swoją twarz do jej twarzy i z przymrużonymi oczami odparł uwodzicielskim tonem:

\- _Okej._


	16. Chapter 16

Hermiona zsunęła z siebie ubrania i weszła pod prysznic. Gorąca woda zaczęła spływać po jej całym ciele. Zamknęła oczy i stała chwilę tak, nie wykonując żadnego ruchu. Odczuła wewnętrzny spokój. Pierwszy raz od dawna. Taki prawdziwy. Nie ten sztuczny, który dawały jej eliksiry. Odczuła spokój bo wiedziała, że jej przyjaciele żyją. Obawiała się jednak wciąż o to, co musieli przechodzić. Ale żyli. Czyli nadzieja wciąż nie gasła. _Jeszcze wszystko będzie dobrze._ Wrócą. Wierzyła w to tak głęboko, że nie brała pod uwagę innej opcji. Spokój odczuła także dlatego, bo miała teraz pewność, że ktoś ją kocha i ma dla kogo pokonywać to, co ją spotkało. Przemienianie duszy, czarna magia. Musiała z tego wyjść. Skończyła prysznic i przejrzała się w lustrze. Oparła się rękami o umywalkę i pochyliła głowę. Musi być silna. Posmarowała ciało pachnącym balsamem i zadbała o to, aby całe było czyste, pachnące i pociągające. Założyła na siebie bordową, koronkową bieliznę. _I tak zaraz tego nie będę pewnie miała_ , pomyślała z narastającym podekscytowaniem. Usta też pomalowała bordową szminką. Włosy miała rozpuszczone i delikatnie wilgotne. Stwierdziła, że jest już gotowa. _Gotowa na wszystko_ , pomyślała i uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Gdy wróciła do sypialni Severusa, ten siedział już w samych spodniach, bez koszuli. Z radia leciała jakaś mugolska, romantyczna piosenka. Hermiona poznała, że to „ _Mariah Carey – My All_ ". Na nocnej szafce stały dwie lampki i wino. Severus nie odrywał od niej wzroku. Z uśmiechem dosiadła się do niego na łóżko.

– Wyglądasz... niesamowicie – wydusił w końcu. – Teraz jestem przerażony, na co się zgodziłem. Zaraz chyba się nie opanuję – wyszeptał jej do ucha.

Hermiona przygryzła wargę w uśmiechu.

– Nikt nie każe ci się opanowywać – odparła i zaczęła nalewać im wina.

– Jakby nie patrzeć... jestem mistrzem samokontroli. Chyba bym się zaczął ciebie bać, jeśli przy tobie byłoby inaczej.

Podała mu lampkę z winem i sama zanurzyła usta w swojej.

– Ale teraz nie jesteś na żadnej misji, nie szpiegujesz. Jesteś... ze mną – uśmiechnęła się. – To takie proste. Niczego nie musisz się obawiać.

– Boję się o ciebie.

– O mnie? – Hermiona zdziwiła się. – Dlaczego?

Westchnął i przełożył kosmyk jej włosów za ucho, a potem pogładził kciukiem policzek.

– Nie wiem, czy jesteś świadoma tego, co robisz. Wiesz przecież, co się teraz z tobą dzieje. Nie wiem, czy powinienem ci tak mieszać w głowie, zwłaszcza w takim czasie.

Dziewczyna wywróciła oczami.

– To, że się zmienia w tej chwili moja dusza, nie znaczy, że w mojej psychice też zaszły już nie wiadomo jakie zmiany i nie kontroluję tego, co robię. Nie zwariowałam, Severusie. Potrzebuję pomocy, owszem, ale nie jestem wariatką, która postradała zmysły.

– Nie rozumiesz mnie.

Popatrzył jej w oczy z jakimś dziwnym błyskiem. Zmarszczył brwi, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał.

– Czyli jednak nie jestem tak ważna, jak mi się wydawało? - zapytała, wyrywając go z zamyślenia.

– Nie o to mi chodzi. Hermiono, ty nie rozumiesz w ogóle co ja mam na myśli.

– Rozumiem. Uważasz, że to, iż będziemy razem zaszkodzi mi i moja przemiana będzie jeszcze gorsza. I że to, iż cię pokochałam jest częścią przemiany, tak? - Hermiona zaśmiała się cicho.

– A nie uważasz, że tak może być?

– Och – Hermiona schowała twarz w dłoniach. - Po co ty tak na siłę to wszystko próbujesz skomplikować, co? – zapytała, próbując się powstrzymać od zaśmiania. – Naprawdę myślisz, że jesteś aż tak zły, że nie pokochałabym cię, gdybym była prawdziwą sobą?

– Nie wiem – odparł tylko i odwrócił głowę. Widać było, że dla niego nie były to powody do żartów.

– A założymy się, że jak już zostanę wyleczona, to niczego nie będę odwoływać? – pochyliła się w jego stronę, a on spojrzał na nią.

Ich twarze dzieliły centymetry.

– Bardziej bym się tylko martwiła o to, żebyś ty tego nie odwołał.

Uśmiechnął się ironicznie i prychnął, a potem zbliżył swoje usta do jej ust i pocałował ją. Jego dłonie zaczęły wędrować po jej ciele, przyciągając ją do niego. Ich języki toczyły między sobą namiętną walkę. Hermiona przygryzła jego wargę delikatnie, a on cicho jęknął. Gdy zaczął sunąć językiem po jej gładkiej szyi, jednocześnie dłońmi jeżdżąc po wewnętrznej stronie jej ud, zadrżała z emocji. Severus gwałtownie zatrzymał się, podniósł głowę i spojrzał na nią.

– Zatrzęsłaś się – wyjaśnił.

– Przecież nie przez czarną magię – Hermiona wywróciła oczami.

– Oczywiście, że przez nią. Jakbyś zapomniała, to ostatnio ciągle ci się to zdarza.

– Ale nie tym razem! Teraz zadrżałam pod wpływem... twojego dotyku – wyjaśniła, zażenowana, że musi coś takiego tłumaczyć na głos.

Severus spuścił głowę, by nie zauważyła lekkiego uśmieszku, który pojawił się na jego ustach po tym wyznaniu.

– Czyli tak bardzo ci przeszkadza to, że jestem... w pewnym sensie chora, tak? - zapytała, a głos jej się delikatnie łamał.

– Nie o to mi chodzi, przecież wiesz – podniósł szybko głowę i chciał złapać ją za dłoń, ale ona zabrała swoją.

– Wszystko ci przeszkadza – wstała z łóżka i ze łzami w oczach zaczęła się ubierać. – I wszystkiego się boisz, warto dodać. Chcesz mi pomagać, ale wiesz co? – spojrzała na niego. – Najbardziej mi pomożesz, kiedy zdecydujesz się na coś na poważnie, a nie będziesz ciągle mieszał. Nie jestem ostatnio zbyt cierpliwa i pozytywnie nastawiona na takie gierki. Zresztą chyba nigdy nie byłam – kolejne oskarżycielskie spojrzenie poleciało w jego stronę. – Jak się facet mną bawi, to trudno jest być na to pozytywnie nastawioną – zaśmiała się chłodno, jednocześnie ścierając dłonią łzę, która wypłynęła z jej oka.

– Hermiono – próbował się wtrącić, ale ona go nie słuchała i ciągnęła swój monolog. – Hermiono! – nadal nie zwracała na niego uwagi. – GRANGER, POSŁUCHAJ MNIE, DO JASNEJ CHOLERY!

Hermiona przestała pakować swoje rzeczy do torebki. Powoli obróciła głowę w jego stronę.

– Ubzdurałaś sobie, że jesteś najważniejsza na świecie – zaczął. – Owszem, chciałbym wejść z tobą w coś poważnego, ale jak mam to zrobić, skoro zachowujesz się jak niedojrzała małolata? Starałem się patrzeć na ciebie jak na kogoś równego mnie, pod każdym względem. Także wieku, doświadczenia, intelektu. Ale, kurwa, nie mogę. Nie jesteś w stanie zrozumieć tego, że ja się o ciebie _cholernie boję?_ – tym razem to jemu głos zadrżał, a on, gdy to usłyszał, westchnął głęboko i policzył w myślach do dziesięciu. – Dlatego dzisiaj zepsułem to wszystko, piękną chwilę, ale może nie w porę się na nią zdecydowaliśmy? Może musimy jeszcze trochę poczekać? Najważniejsza jesteś teraz ty. To, żeby wszystko wróciło do normy. Ale jeśli nie rozumiesz, że o to mi cały czas chodzi, to przykro mi, ale... chyba nie mamy o czym rozmawiać. Nie chcę, żebyś patrzyła na mnie jak na skurwysyna, którym nie chcę przy tobie być i którego dla ciebie chcę w sobie zniszczyć.

Stali przez dłuższą chwilę w ciszy. Snape naprawdę pragnął, żeby ona to wszystko zrozumiała. Przecież on chciał dobrze dla niej. Jak najlepiej. Hermiona wpatrywała się w niego załzawionymi oczami, po czym zaczęła kręcić przecząco głową. Poczuła przez chwilę, że to ta cząstka czarnej magii, którą w sobie ma, rozkazała jej zniszczyć ich miłość na siłę, zamiast ją ratować.

– Miłość oznacza to, że trwasz przy drugiej osobie mimo wszystkiego i mimo wszystkich. Nie odrzucasz jej i nie oddalasz od siebie, wedle swoich przekonań, że tak będzie lepiej, że to tak dla większego dobra – zatrzymała się. – _I co?_ Przypomnisz sobie o mnie wtedy, kiedy ja nie będę chciała już być pamiętana? – spojrzała na niego niemiło, po czym odwróciła się i zaczęła iść w stronę drzwi.

– No cóż, podobno nie prosi się nikogo, by z tobą został – powiedział głośno i dobitnie, po czym odwrócił się do ściany, pozwalając jej wyjść.


	17. Chapter 17

Severus był roztrzęsiony. Chyba pierwszy raz w życiu był po prostu roztrzęsiony. Rozpieprzony emocjonalnie na amen. Właśnie zaczął sobie wyobrażać piękną przyszłość z Hermioną u boku, a tu nagle wielkie rozczarowanie. Jak zwykle. Sam nie wiedział, czy był bardziej zły na nią, że zachowywała się egoistycznie i nie chciała nawet zrozumieć tego, jak bardzo on się o nią bał, czy bardziej na siebie, że w ogóle zrobił sobie nadzieje. _Nie. Kurwa._ W tej chwili był zły na nią. Był cholernie wściekły. Nie chciał ją zmuszać do zostania przy nim. Ona sama powinna tego chcieć. Mimo niezrozumienia - zostać i wszystko wyjaśnić. Ale ona się odwróciła i wyszła. Po prostu wyszła. A przecież nie tego chciał. Miała trwać. Czy nie o tym marzył? Wracać do kogoś wieczorami? Ale jak można wracać do kogoś, kogo nie ma? To był dopiero pierwszy dzień ich związku, a już wszystko zostało rozpieprzone. Może to znak, że nie są dla siebie? Po chwili zeszła z niego złość i przyszedł żal. Tak, to żałosne, ale po tym wszystkim wciąż odczuwał troskę i strach o tę dziewczynę. Może ona była już w takim stadium przemiany, że nie wiedziała, co robi? Może psuła to wszystko nieświadomie? Poczuł lekki strach. A jeśli faktycznie tylko jej niepotrzebnie namieszał w głowie, co przyniesie dla niej fatalne skutki? Cholera. Potrafił poradzić sobie ze wszystkim, ale jeśli chodziło o jego relację z Hermioną, to był totalnie pogubiony. Czuł, że musi z kimś o tym porozmawiać. _Ale komu, na Merlina, opowiedzieć o związku z uczennicą?_

– Masz czas? – zapytał od razu, gdy Thomas Lewis otworzył mu drzwi do swoich kwater.

– Severus? – drugi mężczyzna nieco się zdziwił. – Jasne, wchodź.

Usiedli na fotelach w salonie, a Lewis polał im Ognistej. Po kilku wypitych w milczeniu kolejkach, Thomas zapytał:

– Więc co cię do mnie sprowadza?

– Jestem w jebanej rozsypce – odparł niemal natychmiast Snape.

Thomas uniósł brwi, a po chwili je zmarszczył. Oparł kostkę o kolano i oparł się o oparcie fotela, po czym rozpalił fajkę. Skinął głową na Severusa.

– W takim razie opowiadaj.

– Jesteś jedną z nielicznych osób, które wiedzą, że mnie i Hermionę coś łączy. Właściwie dzisiaj połączyliśmy się już całkowicie – Thomas spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem. – Nie, nie w ten sposób. Po prostu postanowiliśmy, że... spróbujemy być razem – westchnął i oparł łokcie o kolana, pochylając się do przodu. – Myślałem, że to ma sens. A ty jesteś jej doktorem, znasz się na tym wszystkim. Dlatego chcę się ciebie poradzić... I myślę, że powinieneś też wiedzieć o jej zmianie nastroju. Pokłóciliśmy się. Wyszła ode mnie jakieś piętnaście minut temu. Po prostu martwię się o nią, a ona nie jest w stanie tego pojąć. Odbiera to jako jakiś atak na siebie albo... niechęć do niej.

– Czyli, mam rozumieć, chciała iść z tobą do łóżka, a ty się bałeś, że to jej zaszkodzi i...

– TAK. Dokładnie tak!

Lewis zaśmiał się pod nosem, po czym spoważniał i wypuścił dym z ust.

– W sumie to dobrze się zachowałeś. Jeśli miałby tu ktokolwiek kogokolwiek przepraszać, to byłaby ona.

– Poważnie? – Snape zdziwił się. – Mimo wszystko myślałem, że ona podoba się także tobie. Widzę, jak na nią czasem patrzysz i nie będę ukrywał, że nie podoba mi się to.

– Owszem, Hermiona jest bardzo ładną i atrakcyjną dziewczyną. Ale właśnie pogodziłem się z tym, że jest twoja. No cóż. Niech będzie. Tak. Podoba mi się, ale jestem obiektywny. Zawsze. I uważam, że racja leży po twojej stronie, Snape.

Severus obserwował go chwilę w milczeniu, po czym uśmiechnął się lekko i polał im kolejną kolejkę.

– Więc, do czego zmierzam – uważasz, że jej zachowanie może być już spowodowane jej przemianą?

– Myślę, że nie. Znaczy – Lewis poprawił się w fotelu i przybrał poważną postawę, jakby wyjaśniał coś swojemu pacjentowi – uważam, że ona nie zachowuje się inaczej dlatego, że przemienienie duszy już na tyle w niej zaszło, a dlatego, że jest pod olbrzymią presją tego wszystkiego. Boi się. Czyli ta przemiana nie jest tu winna, ale jednocześnie jest. Rozumiesz, o co chodzi?

– Dajmy na to, że tak – odparł niepewnie Severus. – Więc co polecasz mi zrobić?

Lewis wstał i poszedł do barku po kolejną butelkę alkoholu.

– Mnie się pytasz? Nie jestem lepszy w sprawach sercowych od ciebie, bynajmniej.

– To chociaż postaraj się być. Musisz mi cokolwiek doradzić. _Zależy ci też przecież na niej._

Thomas na chwilę stanął w bezruchu i wpatrywał się w zawartość barku, jednak jego myśli wcale nie krążyły wokół tego, jaki alkohol wybrać.

– Zależy. Dlatego nie mogę ci pomóc.

– Aha. Czyli po prostu ja ci się tutaj wyspowiadałem, a ty tak naprawdę masz mnie za wroga, bo z nią jestem, tak?

– Oczywiście, że nie – Lewis nachmurzył się. - Nie chodzi mi o to, że nie chcę ci pomóc, bo jestem zazdrosny. Nie umiem. Właśnie dlatego nigdy nie zbliżyłem się do niej, bo nie potrafię pojąć jej uczuć. Oczywiście tych poza badanymi. Dlatego ci nie pomogę. Nie wiem jak. To jest trudna dziewczyna, ale chyba dlatego jest taka pociągająca.

– Więc jedyne co mi pozostało, to czekać, aż ona zrobi jakiś krok.

– Tego bym ci osobiście nie doradzał.

– Jeszcze przed chwilą mówiłeś, że nie jesteś w stanie mi doradzić!

– Nie konkretnie. Ale na pewno nie chciałaby, żebyś ją teraz olał i czekał, aż to ona się odezwie. Nie jesteś dzieckiem, Snape! Jeśli ci zależy, to leć teraz do niej.

– Potem będę tego żałował – powiedział Severus, jednak jego ton brzmiał tak, jakby już podjął decyzję.

– Chyba prędzej, gdy tego nie zrobisz. No idźże do niej. Poza tym chce mi się już spać. Nie chciałbym być nieuprzejmy, ale... – Thomas spojrzał znacząco na drzwi, wstał i odstawił wyczyszczone szklanki do barku.

– Dzięki, Lewis – powiedział Snape i wyszedł.

Na korytarzu przetoczył szybką walkę z myślami, ale wiedział i tak, co zamierza zrobić. Wykorzysta ich czar połączenia. Nie miał pojęcia, gdzie Hermiona teraz jest, ale miał nadzieję, że jest sama. Pomyślał więc o niej i tym, by znaleźć się obok. Zaklęcie przeniosło go do łazienki. Nieco zdziwiony zaczął się rozglądać i zauważył, że jest to łazienka dla Gryfonek z siódmego roku, a jako iż takową była tylko Hermiona, to właśnie znajdował się w jej prywatnej łazience.

– Czego tu chcesz?

Spojrzał w dół. W umieszczonej w podłodze dużej wannie siedziała naga Hermiona. Jej rozmazany makijaż i załzawione oczy zdradzały wszystko. Niewiele myśląc, zaczął się rozbierać. Po chwili stał całkowicie nagi. Hermiona patrzyła na niego zaskoczona i trochę zmieszana. Wszedł do wanny i zajął miejsce obok niej. Nie dotykał jej. Po prostu siedział obok.

– Uznałem, że może niepotrzebnie to wszystko dzisiaj się tak popsuło.

– To chyba moja wina. Ja po prostu raczej nie nadaje się do bycia kochaną i do kochania innych.

– Hermiono, nie mów tak. Aż w taką depresję popadłaś przez moje słowa? - uśmiechnął się do niej delikatnie. - Jeśli tak, to jestem palantem w wyrażaniu swoich uczuć, bo twój odbiór miał być zupełnie odwrotny.

– To ja jestem idiotką w odbieraniu słów, Severusie. Wybacz, poniosło mnie. Jakoś wzięłam sobie chyba wtedy za cel zniszczenie wszystkiego. Niszczę wiele. Chyba powinieneś odejść, zanim zniszczę ciebie.

– Nie odejdę. Nie tego chcę. I nie po to tutaj jestem.

– Więc czego chcesz? - podniosła wreszcie wzrok i spojrzała mu w oczy.

– _Ciebie_ – odparł tylko i przytulił ją do siebie. - Tego, żebyś rozumiała, że jesteś dla mnie bardzo ważna i że martwię się o ciebie. Jestem chamem, potworem, wszystkim co najgorsze, ale nigdy świadomie nie chciałbym cię skrzywdzić.

– Nikt mnie bardziej nie skrzywdzi niż ja sama. Skończmy gadać o mnie. Boję się, że masz mnie za stukniętą i dlatego cię nie pociągam.

– Nie pociągasz?! Kobieto, ja w tym momencie ledwo nad sobą panuję... Nie uważam, że jesteś stuknięta. Jak w ogóle mogłaś tak pomyśleć?

– Tak ostatnio mi się zdarza myśleć... Wszystko mnie w sobie denerwuje.

– To powiedz mi o każdej tej rzeczy. Pokocham ją, żebyś mogła ty także to zrobić.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się szeroko i oparła głowę o jego klatkę piersiową.

– Gdybym wiedziała, że jesteś aż taki romantyczny, czarujący, czuły i w ogóle, to bym się za siebie brała już kilka lat wcześniej.

– Gdy miałaś jedenaście lat? - Severus zachichotał i pocałował ją w czoło.

– Mniej więcej – Hermiona też się zaśmiała i złapała go za dłoń.

Severus wahał się. Naprawdę przez długą chwilę nie był pewny, co powinien zrobić. Ale postanowił zaryzykować. Chciał jej udowodnić, że jest dla niego najbardziej pociągająca na świecie. Złapał ją i usadził sobie na kolanach, twarzą do siebie. Bez słów zaczął jeździć palcami po jej plecach, jednocześnie muskając ustami jej nagie piersi. Czuł, jak jej mięśnie się napinają, jak drży, ale tym razem nie przestawał. Gdy jego dłonie zaczęły wędrówkę po wewnętrznej stronie jej ud, dziewczyna cicho jęknęła, złapała go za podbródek, przyciągnęła do siebie i namiętnie pocałowała w usta. Całowali się z największą pasją, na jaką było ich stać. Po kilku minutach nieco przystopowali. Hermiona oderwała się od niego, a jej dłonie delikatnie poznawały każdy centymetr jego klatki piersiowej, ramion i pleców. Severus w tym czasie całował jej uszy, przyprawiając ją o dreszcze. Gdy musnął ustami jej delikatną szyję, Hermiona w momencie dotarła dłonią do jego męskości i ścisnęła ją lekko. Severus syknął i zagryzł wargi, przymykając oczy. Gdy Hermiona zaczęła sunąć palcami po jego członku, czuł że musi mieć ją dla siebie teraz w całej okazałości. Wyszedł z wanny i wziął ją na ręce. Przeszli do dormitorium. Severus położył ją na jej łóżku. Była cała mokra, nie zadbali nawet o to, by się wytrzeć po wyjściu z wanny. W tym momencie nic poza nimi się nie liczyło. Zaczął całować ją po nogach. Leżała na łóżku i ściskała dłońmi pościel. Jej twarz była napięta. Severus pocałunkami mknął aż do jej kobiecości. Gdy już znalazł się między jej nogami, pocałował ją tam, gdzie najbardziej go pożądała, a gdy jęknęła, wszedł w nią językiem. W tym momencie pokochał ją nie tylko za jej charakter, ich rozmowy, jej temperament, energię do życia, ale także za to, jak bardzo chciał, by fizycznie była także jego i przede wszystkim – najbliżej jak się da. Smakowała mu. Pod każdym względem. Gdy poczuł jej smak, miał wrażenie, że wszystko co kiedykolwiek poczuł wcześniej, było jedynie przystawką, która nie potrafiła zaspokoić jego głodu. To była w stanie zrobić tylko ona. _Jego uczennica. Jego przyjaciółka. Jego miłość. Jego największa i jedyna miłość._ Przestał się bawić jej kobiecością. Zaczął ustami poznawać resztę jej ciała, podnosząc się coraz bardziej do góry. Gdy jego twarz wreszcie znów dotarła do jej szyi, spojrzał jej głęboko w oczy. Wiedziała, o co mu chodzi. Pokiwała głową. _Chciała go. Potrzebowała go._ Severus chwycił w dłoń swoją męskość i nakierował na jej wejście. Najgorsze było to, że widział w jej oczach pożądanie, miłość i pewność, a sam się obawiał. Nie wiedział czego. Chyba tego, że wciąż się bał o nią. Nie chciał jednak drugi raz psuć ich pierwszego razu. Przecież gdyby było coś nie tak, powiedziałaby mu. Pchnął biodrami do przodu i wszedł w nią. Było ciasno, mokro i... przyjemnie. Cholernie niesamowicie. Hermiona syknęła i zacisnęła oczy. Wiedział, że ją bolało. Zaczął więc delikatnie się w niej poruszać, obserwując jej twarz. Gdy wreszcie zobaczył na niej rozluźnienie, pozwolił sobie na szybsze tempo. Hermiona z każdą sekundą wydobywała ze swoich ust coraz ciekawsze i głośniejsze dźwięki. Nakręcały go. _Jej jęczenie._ Była dla niego tak idealna, że chciał, by ta noc trwała całą wieczność. I faktycznie, była długa. Może nie trwała całą wieczność, ale z pewnością była to jedna z tych nocy, podczas których nie zmrużył oka. I wcale powodem nie był smutek, złość albo obawa. Wręcz przeciwnie. _To była najlepsza noc w jego życiu._


	18. Chapter 18

Postać o brązowych lokach na głowie szła pustym korytarzem Hogwartu. Jedynym dźwiękiem, który dało się tam usłyszeć, był stukot jej butów. Szła dosyć wolno, co nie pasowało do jej temperamentu. Ale ta dziewczyna potrzebowała tego. Musiała chwilę odetchnąć. Zwolnić. Przystopować. Westchnęła, a powietrze, które wypuściła z ust, zamieniło się w parę. Było zimno. Nawet bardzo zimno. Opatuliła się szczelniej czerwono-żółtym szalikiem i zatrzymała przy oknie. Smętnie popatrzyła na rozciągające się przed szkołą błonia i chatkę Hagrida, w której świeciło się światło. Zaczął padać deszcz. Krople wody spływały szybko po szybie, jakby prowadziły ze sobą wyścigi. Uświadomiły jej, jak bardzo sama jest zmęczona i wyczerpana. Dopiero co wracała z badań duszy od Lewisa. Dzisiejsza próba była wyjątkowo trudna. Thomas przywołał wszystkie jej najgorsze wspomnienia i badał, jak na nie zareaguje. Oczywiście jej uczucia nie były pozytywne. Wręcz przeciwnie. W pewien sposób jeszcze bardziej ją złamały. Miała ochotę wciąż krzyczeć, że ma dość, ale z dnia na dzień docierała do niej coraz dobitniej ta świadomość, że jej dusza przemienia się w duszę Voldemorta i wiedziała, że nigdy na to nie pozwoli. Ponadto tym, co wciąż kazało jej walczyć, było to, że za kilka dni Zakon Feniksa miał zaatakować rezydencję Voldemorta, gdzie przetrzymywani byli Harry i Ron. Po dwóch miesiącach wreszcie stało się to możliwe, bowiem Dumbledore i reszta, w tym także i ona, złamali zaklęcia strzegące jego posiadłość. Teraz trwały przygotowania bezbłędnego planu odbicia jej przyjaciół. Żyła i walczyła także dla Severusa. Kochała go, jednak, prawdę mówiąc, nie zawsze mogła na niego liczyć, mimo że wciąż ją o tym zapewniał. Często znikał. Albo przesiadywał u Voldemorta, który nagle zaczął go wzywać średnio raz na dwa dni, albo był zajęty nauczaniem i sprawdzaniem esejów, albo gdzieś wychodził i nie mówił gdzie.

– Mówiłaś, że pójdziesz do Severusa i postarasz się zapomnieć o ostatnich badaniach – usłyszała za sobą głos.

Odwróciła się i spostrzegła Thomasa, który szedł w jej stronę. Miał ponurą twarz, a w oczach błyszczało mu pewne poczucie winy i żal. Zdjął swoją granatową marynarkę i zarzucił ją Hermionie na plecy.

– Severus jest u Volemorta – powiedziała cicho. – Nie chcę siedzieć w lochach sama – znów wlepiła spojrzenie w okno i zmarszczyła brwi. – Nie po tych strasznych obrazach, które zobaczyłam, mimo że przecież były one moje i zobaczone pierwotnie przez moje własne oczy.

– Hermiono, tak mi przykro, że musiałaś to oglądać. Na pewno wystarczyło to, że już kiedyś te sceny przeżyłaś. Ale musiałem. Ta dzisiejsza próba była bardzo ważna do badań. Jeszcze tylko dwa tygodnie tych badań i przejdziemy do kolejnego etapu. On nie będzie już taki nieprzyjemny.

– Spokojnie, to nie twoja wina. Przecież robisz wszystko po to, żeby mi pomóc. Skoro zostały tylko dwa tygodnie do końca badań, to kiedy nastąpi ta ich część, w których mam u ciebie pomieszkać, żebyś miał mnie cały czas na oku?

– Muszę dokładnie obliczyć dzisiaj przebieg wszystkich spotkań, ale myślę, że wprowadzisz się za jakieś – wlepił wzrok w podłogę i przez dłuższą chwilę milczał – trzy dni. Na tydzień.

Usłyszeli kroki. Hermiona odwróciła się i spostrzegła zbliżającego się w ich stronę Severusa. Miał mokrą pelerynę i kaptur na głowie. Gdy ich zobaczył, zdjął go i zaklęciem się osuszył.

– Severus! – zawołał Thomas i podał mu dłoń, gdy ten znalazł się już obok nich. – Trzymasz się jakoś?

– Jak zwykle – Severus wzruszył ramionami.

Zdjął z pleców Hermiony marynarkę Thomasa i oddał mu ją, a sam wziął ją pod swoją pelerynę i objął pod nią.

– Dzięki, Lewis – rzucił Snape w stronę doktora tonem wyrażającym naprawdę jakąś wdzięczność, po czym zaczął iść, z Hermioną u boku, w stronę lochów.

– Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? – zapytała Hermiona. – Rozmawiałam z nim, a ty, jak zwykle, bez niczyjego zdania zrobiłeś swoje i zabrałeś mnie. Gdzie byłeś, gdy potrzebowałam rozmowy z tobą?

– Wiesz dobrze, gdzie byłem – odparł krótko Snape, patrząc tępo przed siebie.

– Tak właśnie można na ciebie liczyć – syknęła, gdy weszli już do jego kwater.

Odwrócił się tyłem do niej, niby aby odwiesić na wieszak pelerynę, ale tak naprawdę nie chciał, by zobaczyła jego zawiedziony wzrok. _Tak. To prawda._ Nie mogła na niego liczyć. Nie był w stanie jej niczego zapewnić. Było mu wstyd. Czuł, jak jego honor, którym było przede wszystkim zapewnienie tej dziewczynie bezpieczeństwa, jest dotknięty. Odwrócił się powoli w jej stronę. Siedziała na kanapie i patrzyła na niego ostrym spojrzeniem. Nie utrzymał kontaktu wzrokowego. Zapadła trudna dla niego cisza, która nie miała nic wspólnego ze spokojem.

– Napijesz się herbaty? – zapytał.

– Nie – odparła i wciąż się w niego wpatrywała.

To spojrzenie było takie nie jej. Takie... _JEGO._ Voldemorta. Przeszły go ciarki. Jego ukochana naprawdę nosiła w sobie część tego potwora. Przecież nie mógł jej zawieść. Podszedł do niej i usiadł obok. Przedzierał się powoli przez mur, który teraz wytworzyła wokół siebie, łapiąc ją za dłonie. Patrzył w jej oczy, tak puste. Powoli gładził kciukami jej dłonie, nie odwracając wzroku. Potem delikatnie przeniósł jedną dłoń na jej twarz i jeździł palcami po jej policzku. Dotarł kciukiem do jej ust i przejechał po nich, a ona niespodziewanie otworzyła usta i mocno go ugryzła w palca. Syknął. Miał ochotę od razu się wyrwać, odskoczyć, ale nie zrobił tego. Pozostał w tej samej pozycji. Patrzyła mu dziko w oczy, wciąż trzymając mocno między zębami jego kciuka. Przygryzła go już tak mocno, że po jej ustach zaczęła spływać jego krew. Uniósł drugą dłoń, by gładzić drugą stronę jej twarzy, ale ona nagle podniosła swoją dłoń i ścisnęła mocno jego w nadgarstku, nie pozwalając się dotknąć. Był obezwładniony przez nią. Oczywiście mógł się wyrwać, w końcu był o wiele silniejszy od niej, ale nie chciał. Ukochał kobietę, która w tym momencie nie była sobą. I czuł się zobowiązany do tego, by w jego oczach odnalazła prawdziwą siebie. Minęła minuta. Ból, który czuł w krwawiącym kciuku był już nie do zniesienia. Zacisnął oczy i starał się nie jęknąć.

– Hermiono, proszę cię... – wymamrotał cicho, uchylając lekko oczy, które były już zamglone od bólu. Krew płynęła obficie, kapiąc na jej białą koszulkę. – _Puść mnie_ , Granger...

Zaczął zbliżać swoją twarz do jej szyi. Gdy się już przy niej znalazł, złożył na niej delikatny pocałunek, a potem – niezbyt dbale, ponieważ ból kazał mu się śpieszyć – ucałował jej ucho, ustami przybliżając się do jej czoła. Nagle z jej ust wydobył się jęk, Severus więc oddalił twarz od niej i obserwował ją. Otworzyła usta, a Severus wykorzystał to i wyjął z nich swojego palca, który był w żałosnym stanie. Ścisnął go skrawkiem szaty, nie mając teraz w głowie zajmowania się nim. Patrzył na nią. Przez kilka sekund siedziała z otwartymi ustami, a potem nagle wciągnęła głośno powietrze, jakby wynurzyła się z wody. Patrzyła na niego z przerażeniem, a potem przeniosła wzrok na jego dłonie, na swoją bluzkę. Przejechała palcem po swoich ustach. Krew. Wszędzie krew. Ponownie zerknęła na jego dłonie, a potem na jego twarz. Łzy szybko zebrały się w jej oczach. Wyjęła z kieszeni swoją różdżkę, wzięła w dłoń jego krwawiący kciuk, który był przygryziony aż do mięsa i zaklęciem zasklepiła ranę. Severus patrzył na jej przerażoną twarz, gdy ostrożnie obchodziła się z raną, którą sama spowodowała. Gdy skończyła, nie podniosła głowy, tylko patrzyła w podłogę. Westchnął i przyciągnął ją do siebie, a następnie przytulił. Jej głowa znajdowała się na jego lewym boku. _Płakała._

– Severusie, ja... – zaczęła.

– Tylko nie przepraszaj – odparł łagodnie i pogłaskał ją po głowie.

– _Kim ja jestem?_ – zapytała i schowała twarz w dłoniach.

– _Moim wszystkim_ – jego głos wskazywał na to, że on także miał ściśnięte gardło. – Lewis cię wyleczy. Już niedługo.

– Ale póki tego nie zrobię, będę cię bardzo mocno zawodzić.


	19. Chapter 19

Dumbledore siedział w swoim gabinecie i patrzył tępo w stół. Czekał na Severusa. Potem miał zjawić się tutaj Zakon, a następnie mieli wszyscy wspólnie przenieść się w miejsce, w którym odkryli siedzibę Voldemorta, gdzie więzieni byli Harry i Ron. Siwobrody denerował się, chociaż dobrze wiedział, że nie pozwoli, by ktokolwiek z Zakonu dostrzegł to w jego oczach – jak zresztą zawsze. Każdy najmniejszy błąd mógł zabić Ronalda albo sprawić, że Voldemort przeniesie Harry'ego gdzieś indziej i znów będą stali wciąż w tym samym miejscu, nie wiedząc, gdzie szukać. Drzwi otworzyły się wreszcie i pojawił się Snape. Zamknął je cicho za sobą i bez słowa podszedł do biurka, przy którym siedział dyrektor. Zajął miejsce naprzeciw niego. Spotykanie się przed tego typu ważnymi akcjami było dla nich już normą. Często siedzieli po prostu w ciszy i czekali na resztę.

– Musi się udać – szepnął nagle Dumbledore.

Severus zmarszczył brwi i popatrzył na niego dziwnie.

– Nie wymiękaj. Uda się. Nie ma innego wyjścia. Inaczej możesz się pożegnać z Potterem na zawsze, bo drugi raz Czarny Pan nie pozwoli na odnalezienie go.

– Tego właśnie się obawiam.

– Słuchaj – Snape poprawił się na krześle i wychylił w stronę rozmówcy. – Kto jest nadzieją wszystkich? Najlepszym czarodziejem i tak dalej? Tak naprawdę nie Potter, a ty, bo on bez ciebie nawet by nie wiedział, jak wiele może zrobić.

Po wypowiedzeniu tych słów zrobił minę, jakby właśnie zjadł cytrynę. Dumbledore uśmiechnął się.

– Cieszę się, że cię mam, Severusie.

– Wcale mnie nie masz. Zresztą, przestań. Wiesz, że nienawidzę takiego gadania.

Albus uśmiechał się, patrząc na swojego przyjaciela. Przy nim nie musiał udawać, że jest wszechwiedzący i niepokonany. Był człowiekiem, jak każdy inny i miał prawo się obawiać.

– Przestań się tak przejmować – z zamyślenia wyrwał go Sev. – W twoim wieku to niebezpieczne – zadrwił. – Poza tym, z jednej strony to śmieszne, jak bardzo zależy ci na tym chłopaku. Dawno nie widziałem cię w takim stanie.

– Och, tak – odparł po chwili Albus i znów się uśmiechnął smutno. – Zależy mi na nim. Tak samo, jak na losach całego świata.

Snape uśmiechnął się pod nosem i spojrzał wymownie w bok, jakby wyjątkowość Harry'ego wciąż była dla niego czymś wyimaginowanym. Za oknem zachodzące słońce spotkało się już z horyzontem.

– On może być teraz w takim stanie, że i tak uratowanie go będzie stratą czasu.

– Uratowanie kogokolwiek, choćby nie wiadomo kim był, nigdy nie jest stratą czasu, Severusie.

Młodszy czarodziej przez chwilę milczał. Światło słoneczne oświetlało jedną część jego twarzy.

– Zupełnie, jakbyś wspominał moją historię.

– Nie. Ja cię nie uratowałem. Sam się uratowałeś.

Severus zrobił dziwną minę, jakby nie lubił rozmawiać o tym, kim kiedyś był. _Bo nie lubił._ Ilekroć sobie o tym przypominał, czuł do siebie obrzydzenie. Nagle pomyślał o Hermionie. Westchnął wewnętrznie. Właśnie pakowała się, bo miała mieszkać przez tydzień u Lewisa. Kiepsko dla niego.

– Może po kieliszku dla rozluźnienia?

Albus zaśmiał się cicho.

– Chyba kpisz sobie ze mnie, Severusie. Mam właśnie przed sobą jedną z najważniejszych akcji w ostatnim stuleciu. I to wcale nie przenośnia... – znów zachichotał.

– Wiem, że nie przenośnia, tylko fakt o tym, jaki stary jesteś – przerwał mu Sev.

– ...poza tym wiesz, że ja nie piję – Dumbledore przybrał nagle śmiesznie poważny wyraz twarzy, ignorując drwinę przyjaciela.

– Jasne, a ja kocham Pottera – Severus skrzyżował ręce na piersiach i uśmiechnął się do niego złośliwie.

– Zawsze byłem pewien, że jednak kiedyś coś w tobie drgnie i dostrzeżesz w nim to, co ja.

Usłyszeli kroki. Zakon już wspinał się po schodach, by za chwilę pojawić się w pomieszczeniu.

– Gdy już odbijemy twojego pupila i Weasleya, przyjdę do ciebie i upijemy się do nieprzytomności – zadecydował Snape.

– Wyśmienicie. Póki co, pamiętaj, że masz się trzymać naszego planu.

Spojrzał na młodszego czarodzieja i uśmiechnął się do niego. Severus odwzajemnił uśmiech, a potem drzwi otworzyły się i do środka weszli członkowie Zakonu Feniksa.

Hermiona spakowała do torby już chyba wszystko, co zamierzała. Rozglądając się po swoim pokoju zastanawiała się, czy na pewno wszystko wzięła. Stwierdziła, że jeśli czegoś zapomniała, to może będzie mogła tu w czasie tego tygodnia po to przyjść. Nie była jednak pewna, bowiem miała być cały czas pod okiem Lewisa. Nie miała pojęcia, jak miało to wyglądać, dlatego czuła się nieco zmieszana. Miała się zjawić u Thomasa o osiemnastej, a było dopiero za dwadzieścia, więc usiadła na skraju łóżka i wpatrzyła się w zachodzące słońce, podpierając dłońmi głowę. Wiedziała, że Severus jest teraz u Dumbledore'a, że przybędzie tam cały Zakon, że będą ratować Harry'ego i Rona. A jej nie pozwolili nawet przyjść przywitać się. Była całkowicie odsunięta od wszystkich. Jakby była jakąś zarazą. Severus niby mówił jej, że nie może przyjść, ponieważ musi skupić się w całości na sobie, na leczeniu, na przeprowadzce i etapie badań, który miała teraz przed sobą, ale to wcale nie mogło być aż takie ważne. Dzisiaj miała tylko przenieść się do Lewisa, a przecież miał się nią zajmować dopiero od jutra. Spokojnie mogłaby iść zobaczyć się z Weasleyami i resztą. Tęskniła za nimi, a ostatnio nawet o nich nie myślała. Wszystko przez swoją „ _chorobę_ ". Podczas silniejszych jej uderzeń nie była sobą. Wciąż nie mogła sobie wybaczyć tego, co zrobiła, gdy była u Severusa. Prawie odgryzła mu palca, a on nawet się jej nie wyrywał. Zachował nadzwyczajny spokój, a wszystko po to, aby czasem nie wpadła w jakiś szał. Zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że staje się coraz bardziej nieobliczalna. _Szalona._ _To pewnie dlatego nie mogę zobaczyć się z ludźmi_ , pomyślała i łza spłynęła po jej policzku. Może była już tak niebezpieczna, że w sumie chyba najlepszym rozwiązaniem było izolowanie jej od innych. Czując głęboką niechęć do siebie wstała i powolnym, zbolałym krokiem zaczęła iść do Thomasa.

W tym czasie w gabinecie Dumbledore'a trwało szybkie zebranie i powtórzenie całego planu. Podczas tego spotkania często padało pytanie o Hermionę. Severus za każdym razem milczał. Dumbledore mówił im, że jest coraz lepiej i że Lewis niebawem już ją wyleczy, jednak przynajmniej jedno z tych stwierdzeń było na pewno fałszywe. Severus to wiedział. Z Hermioną wcale nie było coraz lepiej, _a coraz gorzej._

– Więc wiecie wszyscy, co robić. Czekajcie przede wszystkim na mój znak, gdy znajdziemy się już na miejscu – Dumbledore powstał, gdy godzina ataku była już bliska.

Snape także powstał. Dyrektor spojrzał na niego pytająco. Severus wyciągnął różdżkę, a wtedy wiele osób poderwało się z miejsc.

– Ty, Dumbledore, idziesz ze mną. Wybacz, że pogrywałem od początku, iż się zgadzam z twoim planem. Czarny Pan z pewnością powita cię miło. Już się nie może doczekać, aż cię zobaczy.

Nim ktokolwiek zdążył cokolwiek zrobić, Severus obrócił się w miejscu z różdżką wyciągniętą przed siebie i powalił każdego po kolei na ziemię. Następnie podszedł do Dumbledore'a. Ten patrzył na niego z przerażeniem. Snape miał w oczach szaleństwo. Szarpnął siwobrodego za ramię i zniknęli.

– ZDRAJCA! – ryknął Syriusz, a później wraz z całą resztą Zakonu wybiegł przed zamek i deportowali się do miejsca, w którym znajdowała się rezydencja Voldemorta.


	20. Chapter 20

Hermiona siedziała w fotelu w salonie Thomasa i wpatrywała się tępo w rozpalony w kominku ogień. Na stole leżały różne książki, które mężczyzna polecił jej do czytania ze swojej własnej biblioteczki, jednak ona nie miała teraz ochoty czytać. Lewis wyszedł jakąś godzinę temu z kwater. Miał udać się na rozmowę z przybyłymi do zamku członkami Zakonu Feniksa, nim wyruszą na atak na rezydencję Voldemorta, by porozmawiać z nimi i poinformować, że leczenie Hermiony od jutra wejdzie na kolejny poziom. Dziewczyna czuła się bardzo sfrustrowana i odrzucona przez to, że ci wszyscy ważni dla niej ludzie byli w tym samym zamku, co ona – przynajmniej jakiś czas temu, bo teraz zapewne już są na miejscu – a mimo to nie pozwolono jej się z nimi zobaczyć. W oczach stanęły jej łzy, ale nie pozwoliła im płynąć. Spojrzała na zegar. Dziwiła się, że Lewisa tak długo nie ma. _Zostawił ją samą na ponad godzinę? Co robił tyle czasu?_ Miał tylko zobaczyć się z Zakonem i wrócić...

Jak na zawołanie – drzwi otworzyły się i pojawił się Thomas. Wszedł do środka i zamknął je za sobą, zabezpieczając odpowiednimi zaklęciami. Zdjął z siebie przemoczony płaszcz i odwiesił go na wieszak.

– Gdzie byłeś tyle czasu? – Hermiona wstała i skrzyżowała ręce na piersiach.

Lewis westchnął, jakby nie chciał odpowiadać na to pytanie.

– _Tom?_

Mimowolnie na nią spojrzał. Nigdy nie zwracała się do niego w taki sposób. Tym bardziej nie chciał tej dziewczynie mówić o...

– Thomas, co się stało?! – podeszła do niego i stanęła przed nim.

– Tylko się nie denerwuj.

– Wcale nie sprawiasz, że czuję się spokojniej – odparła, marszcząc brwi. – No dalej, mów.

– Zażyłaś dziś eliksiry?

– Tak – Hermiona wywróciła oczami. – Nie wybuchnę, nie martw się. Więc?

Lewis patrzył na nią długo, po czym wyminął ją i usiadł na sofie. Oparł brodę na rękach.

– Nie wiem, jak ci to powiedzieć, ponieważ sam nie do końca rozumiem tego, co się wydarzyło.

Hermiona powoli usiadła w fotelu, który znajdował się naprzeciwko niego i splotła swoje dłonie, obserwując go.

– Severus i Albus spotkali się wcześniej, nim pojawił się Zakon. Gdy jednak tamci się już zjawili, mieli krótkie zebranie. Na koniec nagle... Severus wstał, powiedział Dumbledore'owi, że Czarny Pan już na niego czeka, że udawał iż się zgadza z jego planem, po czym podszedł do niego i gdzieś go deportował... A wcześniej wszystkich rozbroił, jednak jak się okazało, rzucił na nich także czarnomagiczne zaklęcie, które sam wybadałem, gdy ich spotkałem, które na kilka godzin nie pozwala im się nigdzie teleportować. Spotkałem ich właśnie przed zamkiem. Nie mogli się przenieść ani do tej rezydencji Voldemorta, ani nigdzie indziej. I... chyba naprawdę Severus to wszystko zaplanował... Hermiono... – poniósł wzrok i spojrzał na nią.

Dziewczyna siedziała z lekko zmarszczonym czołem, a jej twarz nie oddawała w większym stopniu żadnych emocji. Zauważył jednak, że zaczęła ściskać mocno swoje dłonie.

– Gdzie więc są teraz ci wszyscy z Zakonu? – zapytała.

– Niektórzy znaleźli inne sposoby na powrót do domu i wrócili, a ci bardziej zawzięci i... wściekli na Severusa... wciąż pewnie stoją przed bramą i próbują za wszelką cenę się deportować. Ale się nie uda. Nie ma na to przeciwzaklęcia. Po prostu trzeba odczekać – gdy dziewczyna milczała, patrząc ze zmarszczonym czołem w podłogę, odezwał się. – Nie jestem w stanie uwierzyć w to, że Severus...

– _Zdradził?_ – uniosła hardo spojrzenie i wlepiła je w jego oczy. – Naprawdę myślisz, że Severus zdradziłby Dumbledore'a albo kogokolwiek z Zakonu? Że zdradziłby mnie? Harry'ego? Rona? Że zawiódłby wszystkich? Wierzysz w to?

– Hermiono, wszyscy słyszeli, co on powiedział, a potem porwał dyrektora...

– _Porwał?_ – Hermiona prychnęła. – W sumie ty możesz tego nie wiedzieć, ale dziwię się, że ci wszyscy profesjonaliści czarów i świata magicznego o tym zapomnieli. Cały Zakon nie ma pojęcia, że w Hogwarcie może używać teleportacji tylko dyrektor? Założę się, że ci, którzy byli na tym zebraniu, to zapewne między innymi Szalonooki, Syriusz i im podobni, jeśli chodzi o rozgarnięcie. Naprawdę szkoda, że nie było tam choćby profesor McGonagall. Ona by im to od razu powiedziała – w tym momencie Hermiona miała minę wyrażającą wielkie rozbawienie. Po chwili naprawdę się zaśmiała. – Jestem w szoku, że ci ludzie reprezentują dobrą stronę świata czarodziejów w wojnie. To profesor Dumbledore się deportował, jednocześnie deportując z sobą Severusa, nie na odwrót.

Thomas długo nic nie mówił, jednak jego twarz wyrażała, że głęboko się nad czymś zastanawia. W końcu na jego ustach pojawił się delikatny uśmiech.

– Czyli mają jakiś plan.

– Z pewnością – odparła Hermiona, kiwając z zadowoleniem głową.

Dwie wysokie postacie pojawiły się przy potężnym drzewie, które było jedynym w tej okolicy. Dookoła panowała pustka. Po prostu nie było tu niczego – ani drzew, ani domów, ani czegokolwiek, co wskazywałoby, że ktoś mógłby tutaj żyć. _A jednak._ Czarnowłosy mężczyzna odwrócił głowę i spojrzał na swojego towarzysza, który stał po jego prawej stronie. Miał on ręce splecione ze sobą z przodu, a oczy zamknięte. Wiatr targał jego siwe, długie włosy. Niebo było ciemnoszare. Wyglądało tak, jakby zaraz miał rozpadać się deszcz.

– Mam nadzieję, że Zakon nam to wybaczy – odezwał się Dumbledore.

– Mam w nosie ich wybaczenie. Robimy to, co słuszne i także dlatego, aby oni nie musieli narażać swoich tyłków. Gdzie tu nasza wina?

– Znowu działamy sami – Albus spojrzał na niego krótko i uśmiechnął się. – Czują się niepotrzebni.

– Bo tacy są.

– Nie przesadzaj, Severusie. Jednak muszę przyznać, że nasza pojedyncza współpraca, łącznie przyniosła bardzo wiele owoców.

– Miejmy nadzieję, że ten dzisiejszy nie będzie zgniły.

– To się okaże. Gotowy?

Kiwnął głową, a gdy Dumbledore wyciągnął różdżkę, Severus szepnął do niego niezbyt zrozumiale:

– _Poradzisz sobie._

Hermiona nie mogła zasnąć. Mimo iż była pewna, że Severus wraz z Dumbledore'em we dwoje na pewno mają taki plan, że nic nie może się nie udać, to jednak nie miała pojęcia, co to za plan i to ją tak męczyło. Wyruszyli tam sami. Próbowała na wiele sposobów domyślić się, jak właściwie chcieli to wszystko rozegrać, skoro Severus dla Voldemorta był jednym z jego ludzi, a Dumbledore wrogiem numer jeden. Nieco była też dotknięta tym, iż Severus nie powiedział jej ani słowa o tym, co zamierzają, a przecież rozmawiali o tym ataku. Przewróciła się na plecy i głośno westchnęła. Nie zaśnie tej nocy. Nie da rady. Ostrożnie wstała z łóżka i na palcach poszła do łazienki. Obmyła tam sobie twarz wodą i spojrzała w swoje odbicie. Poprawiła swojego koka na głowie, bo wyszły jej już z niego prawie wszystkie włosy. Wyszła z łazienki i zeszła po schodach. Weszła do salonu, w którym panowała ciemność. Skierowała się w stronę fotela i już miała na nim usiąść, gdy coś na nim się poruszyło. Krzyknęła.

– Co jest?! – Thomas zbudził się i wyprostował gwałtownie.

– To tylko ja. Co ty tutaj robisz?! Dlaczego nie śpisz?

– Mógłbym zadać ci te same pytania.

Hermiona zachichotała, wymacała drugi fotel, który stał niedaleko i usiadła w nim. Opowiedziała mu o tym, że nie może spać i że martwi się o Seva.

– Ja, przyznam szczerze, zasnąłem tutaj. W ogóle jeszcze nie byłem dzisiaj w łóżku. A tak poza tym, jeszcze chyba nigdy nie gadałem w takiej całkowitej ciemności.

– Może i lepiej, że jest tak ciemno. Mam na sobie tylko piżamę.

– Och, naprawdę?!

Thomas różdżką zapalił ogień w kominku, który oświetlił siedzącą nieopodal Hermionę. Na widok jej miny Lewis zaczął się śmiać. Rzucił wzrokiem na jej kremową bokserkę i szorty, po czym odchrząknął wymownie.

– Widzę jednak, że ty nie lepszy.

Tom nie miał na sobie koszulki. Siedział jedynie w jeansach. Hermiona przez chwilę obserwowała jego dobrze zbudowaną klatkę piersiową, po czym przeniosła wzrok na jego niebieskie oczy. _Był niesamowicie przystojny._

– Musisz się przyzwyczaić, że takie widoki przez ten tydzień będziesz miała zaszczyt podziwiać – odsłonił białe zęby. – Żartuję. Oczywiście mogę chodzić przez ten czas w szlafroku, czy coś...

– Nie trzeba. Nie jesteśmy dziećmi, nie przesadzaj.

– No właśnie – Thomas spojrzał na nią znacząco i wychylił się po stojący na stoliku budzik. – _Nie jesteśmy._ Dobrej nocy – wstał, uniósł jeden kącik ust i odszedł do swojej sypialni.


	21. Chapter 21

Snape spojrzał ostatni raz na Dumbledore'a, który wyciągnął różdżkę, i kiwnął do niego głową. Jego palce powędrowały do znaku, który miał na przedramieniu. Wokół wciąż było pusto, Dumbledore jeszcze nie rzucił zaklęć zdejmujących te ochronne Voldemorta. Miał to zrobić dopiero, gdy Severus przeniesie się bezpośrednio do niego. Gdy czarnowłosy mężczyzna już zniknął, Dumbledore zaczął wykonywać różdżką skomplikowane ruchy, jednocześnie mrucząc pod nosem zaklęcia. Wciąż myślał jednak o Zakonie Feniksa i zastanawiał się, czy nie postąpił niewłaściwie, że im nie powiedział. Severus wybadał, że rezydencja Voldemorta, do której właśnie miał dostać się dyrektor i w której już znajdował się Snape, ma pewną małą lukę, jeśli chodzi o zabezpieczenia magiczne. Po nocnym siedzeniu Severusa nad tym niedopatrzeniem Czarnego Pana, udało mu się dojść do tego, że jeśli jedna osoba zdejmie ochronne zaklęcia, jednak zrobi to bez żadnego błędu oraz zostanie w chwili zdejmowania nieprzyłapana, wedrze się do środka bez zauważenia. To właśnie dlatego Snape przeniósł się tylko z Dumbledore'em. Nie powiedzieli o tym reszcie, ponieważ oczywiste było to, że większość z nich uznałaby, że to oni powinni wyruszyć na tę misję. Syriusz stwierdziłby, że jest ojcem chrzestnym Harry'ego i jeśli ktokolwiek mógłby go uratować, to powinien to być właśnie on. Dumbledore już słyszał w głowie głos także Alastora - „ _Znam się na czarnej magii lepiej, niż Snape. Złapałem setki tych gamoni. Zdejmę zaklęcia, znajdę chłopaków i wrócę. Ty, Dumbledore, już samą swoją obecnością tam, rozjuszysz nieświadomego nic Voldemorta, daj mi tam iść_ ". Poza tym to nie był pierwszy raz, kiedy Dumbledore i Snape zostawiali Zakon w tyle i działali sami. Odniósł wrażenie, że ludzie przestali mu przez to wszystko aż tak bardzo ufać, dlatego wolał nie dawać im powodów w tej sytuacji, by wylewali na niego swoje kolejne pretensje. Nic w tym momencie nie było dla niego ważniejszego, niż uratowanie Harry'ego i Rona, dlatego nie mógł przejmować się, czy będzie lubiany przez innych. _To była wojna._ Jeśli sytuacja wymagała działania tylko jego i Severusa, nie zamierzał się wahać.

Severus szedł ciemnym korytarzem w stronę mosiężnych drzwi, za którymi powinien znajdować się Tom Riddle. Czuł nieprzyjemne mrowienie w całym ciele. Wiedział, że nie może dopuścić do tego, by Voldemort postanowił udać się do komnaty Pottera albo do lochów, do Weasleya. Nie powinien dopuścić także do tego, aby wysłał tam kogoś ze śmierciożerców. Nie robił tego za często, ponieważ – jak mu się zdawało – był _nieomylny_ i nie było żadnego sposobu, by tamci dwaj zostali wyciągnięci przez kogoś z zewnątrz.. Znalazł się już przed wrotami. Zatrzymał się i zamknął na chwilę oczy. Plan musiał się udać. _Musiał._

Hermiona leżała w łóżku i przewracała się z boku na bok. Coś gryzło ją od środka. Czuła się teraz wyjątkowo... inaczej. _Obco._ Miała wrażenie, że powinna teraz coś zrobić, ale nie miała pojęcia co. Kilka razy w ciągu ostatnich dziesięciu minut powtarzały się drgania. Miała dziwne myśli, dziwne ruchy. Męczyła się, próbując to opanować. _Czy powinna iść zbudzić Thomasa i powiedzieć o tym? On na pewno jej pomoże._ Nie kontrolując tego co robi, wstała i przeszła się po pokoju. Zdała sobie sprawę z tego co robi, dopiero gdy wróciła z powrotem do łóżka. Poczuła, jakby się obudziła, ale jednak nie śniła. Syknęła. Czuła się nieswojo w swoim własnym ciele. Czuła się tak, jakby ta jej czarnomagiczna cząstka dzisiaj wyjątkowo chciała o sobie przypomnieć. Jakby dzisiaj ta czarna magia była wyjątkowo silna. Silniejsza niż zwykle. Kierowała nią. Bała się, że za chwilę całkowicie straci nad sobą kontrolę. Przez głowę przeszła jej myśl, że pewnie jest już stracona, że już za późno, by ją uratować, a całe to leczenie to tylko teatrzyk, by podnieść ją na duchu przed... no właśnie – przed zniszczeniem tego ducha. Wstała. Tym razem całkowicie świadomie. Stwierdziła, że pójdzie do Toma i mu o wszystkim powie – że musi jej pomóc, bo jest dzisiaj wyjątkowo źle. Teraz. Ruszyła w stronę drzwi, jednak coś nie pozwoliło jej wezwać pomocy. Coś, czyli jej własne brzemię – jej nieczysta siła, czarna magia. Chwyciła za klamkę, ale nie nacisnęła jej. Stała, wpatrując się tępo w drzwi. Głos w głowie podpowiadał jej, że nie może tego zrobić. Nie może wezwać pomocy. Próbowała wyprzeć z siebie tę złą energię. _Przecież potrzebujesz tej pomocy_ , powiedziała do siebie w myślach i już miała otworzyć drzwi, gdy przed oczami stanął jej Severus. _A co jeśli to on teraz potrzebuje pomocy?_ – usłyszała w swojej głowie – _Co jeśli plan się nie powiódł i wszyscy, czyli on, Dumbledore, Harry i Ron są skazani na śmierć? Pomyślałaś o tym, ty wredna egoistko?_ Zamknęła oczy i zacisnęła zęby, czując piekące łzy pod powiekami. _Tak, to prawda. Jest egoistką._ Już nawet przestała myśleć o tym, jak może radzić sobie teraz Severus i dyrektor, a przecież ratowali Harry'ego i Rona. Nie myślała o tym. Myślała tylko o sobie. O swoim problemie, o swoim cierpieniu. Czy to w porządku? Nie. Powinna im pomóc. Zrobić cokolwiek. _A jeśli Severus naprawdę potrzebuje jej pomocy?_ W tym całym zadumaniu na ten temat nie zdawała sobie sprawy, że przecież Dumbledore i Snape są potężnymi czarodziejami, a ona tylko mądrą, inteligentną – ale jednak – nastolatką. Jak jednak miała to zrozumieć, skoro diabeł, który w niej siedział i ją kusił – czyli proces przemieniania jej duszy w duszę Voldemorta – przysłaniał jej racjonalne myślenie i podkładał takie myśli, by robiła wszystko na korzyść zła? Może gdyby w tym dniu wzięła więcej eliksiru, który chociaż w jakimkolwiek stopniu uspokajał jej czarnomagiczną część, nie postanowiłaby użyć zaklęcia Połączenia, by właśnie w tym momencie, gdy Severus znajdował się w rezydencji Voldemorta, się do niego przenieść. Tak więc Hermiona Granger właśnie podjęła tę decyzję – puściła klamkę i pomyślała o Severusie i o tym, by znaleźć się obok niego. _Przecież muszę mu pomóc_ , myślała. I zaczęła znikać.


	22. Chapter 22

Obracała się w ciemności. Nie czuła strachu, bo w ogóle nie zdawała sobie sprawy z tego co robi. Trzeba przyznać – tego wieczoru cząstka czarnej magii, która w niej tkwiła, drastycznie nabrała sił i przejęła kontrolę nad biedną i niewinną Hermioną. Dziewczyna była otumaniona tym do takiego stopnia, że właśnie przenosiła się wprost do rezydencji Voldemorta i nie czuła, że robi coś nie tak. To było tak niepodobne do tej prawdziwej, racjonalnie myślącej Hermiony... Wokół nagle świat zaczynał coraz wolniej wirować, a po chwili Granger uderzyła twardo stopami o marmurową podłogę. Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zobaczyła było to, że drzwi, przy których wylądowała – wielkie, czarne i wzbudzające jednocześnie obawę i podziw – właśnie się zamykały za postacią o kruczoczarnych włosach sięgających do ramion. Severus. Chciała nacisnąć klamkę i wejść za nim, ale poczuła, jak coś głęboko ukryte w niej, może nawet jej własne serce, które próbowało ostatkami sił zawalczyć z przemieniającą się duszą i podporządkowującym się jej rozumem – głęboko protestuje. Nie nacisnęła klamki, nie rozumiejąc, dlaczego nie powinna tego zrobić. Powoli, ze zmarszczonym czołem i drgającymi wargami, zaczęła odsuwać się od drzwi, aż w końcu uderzyła plecami o ścianę. Rozejrzała się. Wokół panował półmrok. Ściany i podłogę pokrywał czarny marmur. Na nim na podłodze rozciągał się długi, szmaragdowy dywan. Nie było nigdzie okien, jedynie na ścianach zawieszone były świece na złotych ozdobnikach. Korytarz biegł paręnaście metrów przed nią, a potem skręcał w prawo. Po drodze nie było żadnych drzwi, tylko były te, obok których się pojawiła. Czuła, że jej serce drży ze strachu. Zaczynała rozumieć, że coś tu jest nie tak. W tym miejscu, w którym była. Coś tu jest bardzo nie tak. Świadomość zacierała się, ale stawała się coraz bardziej wyraźna. Czuła się, jakby oglądała jakiś film, który był co chwila przerywany innym filmem. Gdy nagle trzeźwość umysłu jej wracała, nim zdążyła zareagować choćby jakąś myślą, z powrotem traciła kontakt z samą sobą i znów nie wiedziała, co tutaj robi i nie zdawała sobie sprawy, w jak wielkim niebezpieczeństwie się teraz znajduje. Ale wiedziała, że coś jest nie tak. Próbowała za wszelką cenę przebić się przez te fałszywe i złe warstwy myśli i przekonań. Skupiła się na tym, by przywrócić się do normalnego stanu. Opierając się wciąż plecami o zimną ścianę, przymknęła oczy i zaczęła ciężko dyszeć. W jej głowie przelatywały teraz różne obrazy. Mieszały się ze sobą. Jedne były prawdziwe i dobre – widziała siebie, Harry'ego, Rona, Severusa, Zakon Feniksa. Byli tam szczęśliwi, przeżywali wspaniałe chwile. Obrazy te jednak były co chwila przerywane przez te podstawione jej przez czarną magię – widziała wtedy Voldemorta przedstawionego jako króla, jako władcę, jako kogoś najważniejszego. I czuła do niego podczas tych myśli jakiś dziwny pociąg, fascynację. Uwielbienie. Wypierała teraz z siebie to zło, próbowała chociaż na chwilę odzyskać świadomość, prawdziwą. Gdy w jej głowie zaczęły zwyciężać te dobre, prawdziwe wspomnienia, a nie wykreowane przez Voldemorta fantazje, która w nią wszczepił, oddychała głęboko i szybko. I gdy otworzyła oczy i zdała sobie sprawę, że już jest sobą, że zaraz podejmie jakąś racjonalną decyzję, poczuła ból w okolicach serca. Zaczęła kaszleć, ale wtedy uświadomiła sobie, że za tymi drzwiami jest Voldemort i jeśli by ją usłyszał i tutaj wyszedł, byłoby po wszystkim. Próbowała stłumić w sobie kaszel, jednak ból nie ustawał. I nie był to zwyczajny ból. To cząstka czarnej magii próbowała zrobić jej krzywdę za przeciwstawianie się. Nagle jakaś niewidzialna siła zaczęła ciągnąć Hermionę w stronę tych drzwi. Czuła, że to co ją tam ciągnie, jest umieszczone właśnie w niej, w okolicach serca, ponieważ stamtąd czuła wypychanie do przodu. Próbowała stopami się zaprzeć, ale ta siła była bardzo potężna. Nie mogła się zatrzymać. Wciąż próbowała tłumić kaszel, nie oddychając. Była już prawie przy drzwiach. Zaraz w nie wpadnie. Uderzy o nie. Voldemort to usłyszy, ale nawet nie będzie musiał podchodzić do drzwi, bo na pewno, nie panując nad własnym ciałem, sama wejdzie do środka. Ta cząstka w niej rwała się do niego. Do swojego pana, dla którego miała zniszczyć Hermionę. Zaczynała się poddawać. Przestała się opierać, bo zrozumiała, że nic nie zdziała w walce z czarną magią, która była ponad jej siły. Tak. To wszystko już ją przerastało. Odkąd tylko się dowiedziała. Tego było za wiele. Było za trudno. Od zawsze było za trudno. W jej oczach stanęły łzy. Severus będzie miał przez nią problemy. Bo niby jak dostała się do rezydencji? Voldemort na pewno wykryje, że przez zaklęcie Połączenia. A jeśli nie, to i tak pokrzyżuje im plany. Przecież mieli z Dumbledore'em ratować Harry'ego i Rona, a teraz cały ich wysiłek pójdzie na marne i być może wszyscy zginą. Była już twarzą przed drzwiami. Czuła, że jej dłoń bezwładnie wędruje w stronę klamki. Zamknęła oczy. _To koniec._

– Statim Prohibere!

Gdzieś z tyłu błysło niebieskawe światło, a ona poczuła, że obce siły opuszczają jej ciało. W ostatniej chwili puściła klamkę i odskoczyła od niej jak oparzona, bo tylko sekunda dzieliła ją od tego, by przed chwilą ją nacisnęła.

Odwróciła się do tyłu i zobaczyła Dumbledore'a. W jego oczach zobaczyła coś w rodzaju niepokoju, co wcale jej nie pomogło. Teraz zaczęła zdawać sobie ze wszystkiego sprawę na trzeźwo. Od Voldemorta dzieli ją tylko ściana. Sama się tutaj przeniosła. Przed chwilą, gdyby nie Dumbledore, skazałaby siebie samą na łaskę Voldemorta i być może nie tylko siebie. Bezgłośnie jęknęła i gdy dyrektor gestem ją do siebie przywołał, zaczęła jak najciszej do niego biec.

– Przepraszam – powiedziała tylko i przetarła dłonią mokrą od łez twarz. – Profesorze, co ja mam robić? Jestem nieobliczalna. Nie panuję nad sobą. Zaraz znowu mogę zrobić coś wbrew sobie. Przed chwilą prawie doszło do prawdziwej tragedii... – mówiła szybko szeptem.

– Hermiono, proszę, nie czas teraz na łzy. Wypij to – Dumbledore wyciągnął z kieszeni jakiś eliksir. – To jest eliksir, który uratuje każdego w potrzebie. Na pewno ci pomoże i cząstka twojej czarnomagicznej mocy przestanie cię dręczyć przez najbliższy czas.

– Eliksir, który uratuje każdego w potrzebie? – wyszeptała i odwróciła się szybko w stronę tych strasznych drzwi. – A jeśli będzie właśnie wam potrzebny?

– Nie czas na mniemania – urwał szorstko i wręczył jej napój w fiolce, a ona od razu go wypiła. – Uciekaj stąd. Schowaj się gdzieś.

– Może jakoś się przydam? – zapytała delikatnie.

– Nie jestem pewien, czy powinnaś ryzykować. Nie przybyłem tutaj, by ratować twoich przyjaciół i jednocześnie stracić ciebie.

– Zapewniam, że jestem gotowa do wszelkiej walki i poświęceń. Chcę pomóc. Jestem to winna wszystkim. Ostatnio zbyt dużo krzywdzę.

– Masz przy sobie różdżkę?

Hermiona pomacała swoje kieszenie i kiwnęła głową.

– W takim razie czekaj przy wrotach wiodących do lochów, gdzie przetrzymywany jest pan Weasley i dopilnuj, żeby nikt tam nie wszedł po mnie. Rzucę na ciebie zaklęcia zwodzące, nikt cię nie dostrzeże.

– Czyli mam ich... oszałamiać, jeśli się ktoś zjawi?

– Tak. Najbardziej cicho jak potrafisz. A potem przesuń ich ciała gdzieś na bok. Dasz radę?

Hermiona pokiwała ochoczo głową. Coś jednak w głębi serca podpowiadało jej, że przecież dla Dumbledore'a nie ma znaczenia, czy ktoś go będzie osłaniał z tyłu czy też nie. Był za dobry, by dać się potraktować zaklęciem nawet od najcichszego wroga zza placów. Zapewne chciał, aby poczuła się potrzebna. Spojrzała ze wzruszeniem na niego i uśmiechnęła się, a potem zaczęli iść w stronę lochów – znaczy Hermiona szła za nim, bo kompletnie nie wiedziała, gdzie co tutaj jest. Idąc, zdała sobie sprawę, że ciąży jej na sercu ogromne poczucie winy. Dała się omamić złu, prawie wszystko zniszczyła... Ta świadomość była okropna – że zaledwie sekunda dzieliła ją od zapewne największej tragedii w jej życiu. I ostatniej. Gdy dotarli do szerokiego korytarza, który był mniej godny podziwiania niż ten poprzedni, ale jednak wykonany z najwyższą klasą, Dumbledore zatrzymał się przy wielkim, starym obrazie, który przedstawiał czarne tło i nic poza tym.

– Tutaj jest nieoficjalne przejście do tych lochów. Bezpieczniej będę, jeśli przejdę nim. Ty tutaj czuwaj.

Rzucił na nią zaklęcia, które sprawiły, że była niewidzialna nawet dla własnych oczu. Potem wyszeptał coś i położył dłoń z długimi palcami i pierścieniami na nich na płótnie obrazu. Znikąd na obrazie pojawiła się klamka. Dumbledore nacisnął ją, rzucił pogodne spojrzenie do niewidzialnej Hermiony i zniknął za drzwiami, pozostawiając ją samą ze swoimi myślami. Oparła się o chłodną ścianę i zaczęła błagać Merlina, by dzisiaj wszyscy – ona, Dumbledore, Severus, Harry i Ron wyszli stąd cali. Wiedziała, że znajduje się teraz w najbardziej niebezpiecznym miejscu, ale chyba wciąż do niej to dostatecznie nie docierało. To wszystko wydarzyło się tak nagle. Ocknęła się jakby ze snu, gdy jej własne ciało zaczęło wyrywać ją do przodu i zdała sobie sprawę, gdzie właściwie jest. Czuła się tak, jakby to nie ona się tu sprowadziła. Jakby zrobił to ktoś za nią, jakaś inna osoba. _Bo to była inna osoba,_ pomyślała. Ta osoba, którą się staje, gdy czarna magia zaczyna na nią działać, nie miała nic wspólnego z prawdziwą nią. I to było przerażające.

Severus miał niepokojące przeczucie, że coś jest nie tak. I, o dziwo, nie miało to nic wspólnego z wyprowadzeniem stąd Pottera i Weasleya. Wyczuwał jakiś błąd. Czuł go tak intensywnie, że gdy zamykał drzwi, wchodząc do pomieszczenia, w którym znajdował się Voldemort, miał ochotę się wrócić i sprawdzić, czy ten błąd nie będzie wypisany na ścianie w korytarzu. Teraz jednak siedział już z Voldemortem około pół godziny i nie miał żadnych podstaw, by się obawiać, że coś pójdzie nie tak. Czarny Pan nie wyrażał żadnego niepokoju, siedział spokojnie w fotelu i nie zbierało się na to, by w najbliższym czasie chciał z niego wstawać. Severus starał się zagadywać go najrozmaitszymi tematami, podejrzeniami, pogłoskami, ale jednocześnie robić to tak, by ten nie zorientował się, że to tylko gra.

– Nawet nie wiesz, Severusie, jakie to wspaniałe uczucie mieć świadomość, że Potter jest teraz zamknięty w jednej z moich komnat i będzie tam tkwił aż do samej śmierci – ku niezadowoleniu Severusa, który nigdy nie lubił słuchać o Potterze, Voldemort znów zaczął sprowadzać temat rozmowy ku niemu. – Na początku bardzo irytowało mnie to, że nie mogę zabić go od razu, ale teraz jestem z tego całkiem zadowolony. Chłopak ma dużo czasu, aby wewnętrznie gnić ze strachu przede mną i przed śmiercią. Zniszczę go, zanim go zniszczę ostatecznie. Zniszczę go podwójnie. To piękne. I jednocześnie, za jednym zamachem, wykończę też tę szlamę.

Severus zatrząsł się wewnętrznie. Momenty, w których Voldemort mówił o Hermionie, obrażał ją lub głosił o jej zniszczeniu, były tymi jedynymi, w których się wahał, czy nie wybuchnie przy nim. Ale nie. Nie mógł.

– Powtarzałem ci to już wiele razy, mój panie. Jesteś niezwykle mądry, a ta koncepcja pokonania ich razem i jednocześnie wykończenia chłopaka w dwojaki sposób jest doprawdy niezwykła.

– Ja jestem _niezwykły_ – odparł Lord, splatając dłonie pod podbródkiem.

I po raz kolejny Severus musiał udawać, że się z nim zgadza. To było akurat w przypadku tego wielkiego czarnoksiężnika, który zabijał tysiące ludzi, który był bezlitosny i okrutny, jego największą słabością – czuł się po prostu niedoceniony. Lord Voldemort od zawsze czuł się niedoceniony. Od najmłodszych lat czuł się nic nieznaczący. Severus i Albus odkryli to już dawno. Problem Voldemorta może nie od początku w nim tkwił. Prawdopodobnie wytworzył się, gdy Tom Riddle zaczął rozumieć, że nie chce być nikim. Gdy zaczął rozumieć, że chce pokazać wszystkim, na co go stać. Ale pragnął tego w zbyt wielkim stopniu i potem stracił nad tym kontrolę. A następnie stał się tym, kim był teraz. _Złem wcielonym._


	23. Chapter 23

Hermiona wciąż stała przy obrazie, który był przejściem do lochów i pilnowała, aby nikt niepowołany nie przeszkodził Dumbledore'owi w odbijaniu Rona. Wokół panowała cisza, która z każdą minutą zdawała się być coraz bardziej trwała i trudniejsza do naruszenia. Dzięki eliksirowi, który dał jej dyrektor, mogła cieszyć się chociaż teraz byciem w pełni sobą – nie miewała żadnych złych myśli, złego samopoczucia, wszystko robiła świadomie i w pełni kontrolowała każdy swój ruch. Zastanawiała się, jaka będzie jej pierwsza reakcja, gdy ujrzy Harry'ego i Rona i gdy wreszcie będzie mogła z nimi porozmawiać. O czym najpierw im powie? Że ze Stanów Zjednoczonych przybył lekarz, który ją leczy, bo umiera? Że jej dusza jest niszczona przez Voldemorta? Że jeśli Lewis nie zdąży jej wyleczyć, nie będzie jej ani w świecie żywych, ani umarłych, tylko po prostu przestanie istnieć? A może zacząć od tego, iż jest w związku z Severusem? Wiedziała, że żadne z tych wyznań, z tych prawd, nie będzie łatwe do powiedzenia im. Czy w ogóle będą w stanie z nią rozmawiać? Nie miała pojęcia, w jakim byli stanie...

Nagle ktoś od tyłu złapał ją mocno w pasie, drugą dłonią zakrył usta i zaczął gdzieś prowadzić. Hermiona próbowała krzyczeć, lecz żaden dźwięk nie przeszył wciąż panującej wokół ciszy, którą przerywały tylko ciche kroki jej i napastnika. Chciała swoimi rękami zaatakować tego kogoś, jednak nie mogła nimi poruszyć. Gryzła więc jego dłoń, którą zatykał jej usta, jednak on nie reagował.

– Uspokój się, Hermiono – szepnął po chwili jej w ucho.

Przestała gryźć, gdy rozpoznała głos Severusa, jednak wciąż była zdenerwowana. _Co on robił?! Przecież miała pomagać Dumbledore'owi!_ Znaleźli się już przy jakichś wielkich wrotach. Snape nie musiał nic robić, bo one same rozwarły się przed nim. Za nimi Hermiona dostrzegła podwórze. Przeszli przez wrota, a gdy zamknęły się za nimi, Severus puścił Hermionę i otoczył zaklęciami miejsce, w którym stali. Wiatr targał ich włosy. Dziewczyna dopiero teraz spojrzała na swojego ukochanego i nieco zdumiał ją widok, który miała przed sobą: Severus wyglądał tak, jakby za chwilę mieli go wydać dementorowi na pocałunek.

– Nie obchodzi mnie teraz to, co tutaj robisz i jak się tu dostałaś. Masz w tej chwili się teleportować do Hogwartu, iść do moich kwater i siedzieć tam, póki nie wrócę, rozumiesz?

– Ale... profesor Dumbledore...

– Do cholery! – krzyknął, a wciąż wyglądał tak, jakby doznał szoku. Jego podbródek drgał, jednak po chwili Hermiona zorientowała się, że cały się trząsł. – Wierz mi, że Dumbledore poradzi sobie bez ciebie. Uciekaj stąd, błagam cię, nie masz pojęcia, co ci grozi... On się dowie... Uciekaj, rozumiesz?

Hermiona była przerażona przerażeniem Snape'a. Zaczęła powoli kiwać głową i zamknęła oczy, już zamierzając się teleportować, gdy nagle usłyszeli wysoki, zimny głos. Hermiona podskoczyła i zaczęła się rozglądać, jednak nigdzie nie dostrzegła Voldemorta. Głos ten zdawał się wydobywać zewsząd: z każdej ściany rezydencji, z każdego krzewu, z drzwi, z okien. Snape stał i słuchał. Jego twarz zastygła, zniknęły z niej wszystkie emocje.

– _Przyjdź do mnie, Severusie, a szlamę przyprowadź ze sobą_.

Po tych słowach znów zapadła cisza, słychać było jedynie szum wiatru. Severus chwycił Hermionę za ramię, przed tym jednak wyszeptał: _„Teleportuj się, teraz"_. Stał chwilę bez ruchu, dając jej czas, jednak gdy Hermiona wciąż stała obok, nie mogąc się przenieść, wiedział, że Voldemort zablokował teleportację. Granger posłusznie poszła za Severusem, gdy zaczął ciągnąć ją za ramię, otworzywszy drzwi i wszedłszy do środka. Nie patrzył na nią. Być może wiedział, że jest obserwowany z każdej strony, a może po prostu nie chciał, by zobaczyła w jego oczach to, co sama miała w swoich – _byli straceni._ Przegrali. Przez nią. Serce biło jej jak oszalałe. Czy Severus miał jakiś plan? A nawet jeśli, to przecież co to da? Tutaj jest z pewnością pełno śmierciożerców. Mogła się założyć, że ci, których tutaj nie ma, już zostali wezwani. Czy Voldemort słyszał ich rozmowę? Czy ich związek się wyda? Nie chciała myśleć o tym, co za chwilę się stanie... Przecież on ją chciał po to, aby ją zabić... Aby ją zniszczyć... A teraz idzie prosto do niego... Jeśli będzie wnikliwy, zbada ją i odkryje, że proces przemieniania jej duszy wcale nie idzie po jego myśli. Odkryje, że jest leczona, a przecież Severus mówił mu, że ma nad tym kontrolę, że wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem... _Przecież Severus, on..._ Spojrzała na niego. On nie ma żadnych szans. Wszystko się posypało. _To koniec._

Weszli w ten korytarz, na końcu którego znajdowały się te drzwi, przy których się dziś pojawiła. To właśnie za nimi nastąpi ich koniec. Wcześniej uratował ją Dumbledore, ale przecież on jest teraz w lochach, nim się tutaj zjawi, może być już po wszystkim. Albo w ogóle się nie zjawi. Pomyśli, że ona stchórzyła, sam pójdzie po Harry'ego, a potem wróci z chłopakami do zamku, kompletnie nie spodziewając się, że w rezydencji została ona i Severus... Że być może nie będzie potrzebny po nich wracać, bo będzie już dawno za późno...

– Severusie, proszę, nie – jęknęła cicho, zalewając się łzami, gdy Snape bez zawahania szedł ku tym drzwiom. Teraz już wiedziała, że nie ma żadnej ucieczki, mimo że w duchu liczyła, iż coś wymyślił. – On nas zabije...

Nic nie odpowiedział. Od tych drzwi dzieliło ich już tylko dziesięć kroków. Szybko pokonali ten dystans, Snape wyciągał już dłoń ku klamce. Więc tak, to koniec. Hermiona szybko otarła łzy, błyskawicznie przestawiając swój nastrój z przerażenia i poczucia klęski na opanowanie i chłód. Skoro i tak miała zginąć, wolała z honorem. Już nic się nie liczy. Pozostało tylko spotkanie z Voldemortem i koniec, więc nie zamierzała płakać. Nie pokaże mu, że się boi, nie da mu tej satysfakcji. Umierając, będzie patrzyła Voldemortowi w oczy z wyższością, nie ze łzami. Severus nacisnął klamkę, a drzwi otworzyły się. Hermiona nie zdążyła jeszcze wyłowić wzrokiem Voldemorta, gdy Snape już pociągnął ją do przodu. Gdy przeszli przez próg, odwróciła głowę w lewo i dostrzegła go. Spojrzała mu prosto w oczy. Prosto w te zimne, czerwone oczy. Usłyszała śmiech, jednak wiedziała, że mimo iż się śmiał, panicznie bał się tego, że się tu zjawiła. Bo skąd miał wiedzieć, jak tego dokonała? Nie od razu wykryje, że przez zaklęcie Połączenia. Patrzyła w oczy temu potworowi, a czas wokół nich jakby zwolnił. Nie zwracała już uwagi na Severusa znajdującego się obok, który nagle zacisnął mocniej dłoń na jej ramieniu, gdy zobaczył jak intensywnie patrzy na nią Czarny Pan. Nie zwracała uwagi na nic. Patrzyła tylko na niego i czuła tę nienawiść, której nigdy wcześniej w sobie nie odkryła. To on chciał, żeby umarła. To on chciał ją zniszczyć. To przez niego tak cierpiała. On porwał jej przyjaciół. On za chwilę być może zabije jej ukochanego. On był źródłem wszystkich nieszczęść, które działy się wokół. Pragnęła go zabić, więc nie panując nad tym, co robi, sięgnęła po swoją różdżkę. Severus to wyczuł i nie zdążyła jej nawet wyjąć, gdy popchnął ją mocno do przodu, a ona upadła kilka kroków przed Voldemortem, jednak nawet upadając, wciąż patrzyła w jego oczy tak, że to on przez chwilę poczuł się tak, jakby miał upaść. I wiedział, że ta szlama mu za to zapłaci. Jej cierpienie będzie dużo gorsze, niż mogłoby być, zanim na niego spojrzała. Zaraz rozliczy się za każdą sekundę, podczas której tak na niego patrzyła.


	24. Chapter 24

Leżała przed nim, parę kroków od jego stóp. Patrzył na nią z góry, z wielkim obrzydzeniem i nienawiścią. Nie przejmował się teraz nawet Severusem, którego podejrzewał w tej chwili o zdradę. Liczyła się tylko ta brudna szlama i to, aby końcówkę swego marnego życia przeżyła w prawdziwych męczarniach. _Więc tak_ , pomyślał, _teraz mam całą trójkę... Teraz już nikt mi się nie przeciwstawi, nikt mnie nie pokona..._ Zaczął krążyć wokół niej. Hermiona leżała chwilę bez ruchu, bowiem upadając uderzyła się mocno w głowę i na kilka chwil straciła świadomość tego, co działo się wokół. Po minucie odzyskała przytomność. Podniosła się na rękach. Czuła pustkę. Voldemort kopnął ją w bok, więc znów wylądowała na podłodze i skuliła się, jak zraniony pies. Nie miała żadnego planu. Właściwie żyła tym, że za chwilę umrze. Umrze, a w tych ostatnich chwilach swego życia będzie udawała, że Severus jest dla niej nikim. Umrze, nie widząc swoich przyjaciół już tyle czasu. Umrze z rąk Voldemorta, który już uprzednio próbował ją zniszczyć. Miała ochotę wziąć do ręki jakieś ostre narzędzie, popatrzeć ostatni raz na Severusa z miłością w oczach, upewnić się, że jej przyjaciele uciekli i popełnić samobójstwo. Z pewnością byłoby to mniej haniebne od tego, co ją czekało. W pewnym momencie faktycznie zaczęła rozglądać się za jakimś narzędziem lub czymkolwiek, czym mogłaby się zranić.

– Zastanawia mnie tylko jedno, szlamo – usłyszała zimny głos Lorda tuż nad sobą. – Jak się tu dostałaś i co chodziło ci po głowie, gdy tu przybyłaś? Sądziłaś, że jesteś na tyle silna, na tyle wspaniała i odważna, że będziesz w jakikolwiek sposób w stanie pokrzyżować moje plany?

Zaśmiał się chłodno, a Severus w tym czasie, stojąc nieruchomo, mimo serca próbującego wyrwać się z klatki piersiowej, mimo potu spływającego po plecach i mimo strachu, którego jeszcze w życiu nie czuł aż tak mocno, pomyślał, że pytania Voldemorta są bardzo właściwie i sam chciałby poznać na nie odpowiedź. Chociaż na pewno nie w takich okolicznościach, gdy ona...

– Odpowiedz – syknął, pochylając się nad nią i patrząc jak na coś niezwykle obrzydliwego.

Hermiona obróciła się na plecy i odwzajemniła jego spojrzenie. Patrzyła na niego dokładnie tak, jak on na nią. _Cholerna gryfonka_ , zaklął w myślach Snape i gorączkowo zaczął obmyślać jakiś plan ratunku. Skoro śmierciożerców tu nie było, może uda mu się go pokonać...

– Nieważne jak się tu dostałam – odparła nagle. – Lecz, w istocie, ważne jest to, co chodziło mi po głowie – _GRANGER, NIECH NO JA CIĘ DORWĘ,_ pomyślał Snape, któremu w momencie zrobiło się gorąco. – Ty draniu... Jak śmiałeś porwać moich przyjaciół i jak śmiałeś wszczepić w mą duszę tę czarną magię, która zaczęła przemieniać mnie w ciebie? Jak śmiałeś próbować mnie zniszczyć?! – Voldemort wyciągnął rękę i z drwiącym uśmiechem na ustach uderzył ją mocno w twarz, lecz ona przyjęła to ze spokojem i ciągnęła dalej – Myślałeś, że ci się to uda? Uważasz się za wybitnie mądrego, ba, najmądrzejszego na świecie! A mnie potrzeba było tylko kilku książek, by cię przechytrzyć – kolejne uderzenie, jednak tym razem na jego twarzy zagościła wściekłość. Skutecznie udało jej się go umniejszyć, sprowokować.

– Severusie, o czym ona mówi...? – wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby Voldemort. – Czy to prawda? Czy przemienianie jej duszy, mimo twych zapewnień, nie szło tak, jak sobie życzyłem?

Spojrzał z prawdziwą furią Severusowi w oczy. Snape nic nie odpowiadał, Voldemort więc, wyciągając swoją różdżkę przed siebie, zaczął iść w jego stronę, jednak nagle gwałtownie się zatrzymał. To ta Granger szarpnęła go za szatę... Ta szlama go dotknęła...

– Odwal się od niego – powiedziała.

Voldemort odwrócił się tak szybko i tak nagle, z taką niewyobrażalną złością w oczach, że Hermiona aż przeraziła się. Podszedł do niej i złapał ją za ręce, podrywając do góry. _Jak ona śmiała się tak do niego zwracać... Jak ona śmiała mówić tak do Lorda Voldemorta..._ Wściekłość, którą teraz czuł, nie mogła równać się z niczym innym. Z jego oczu, gdyby było to możliwe, sypałyby się teraz rozżarzone, czerwone iskry. _Nienawidził jej. Nienawidził tej małej kurwy._ Przez ten moment nienawidził jej bardziej, niż samego Pottera. Obrócił ją tyłem do siebie i z całej siły szarpnął jej rękami w dwie przeciwne strony, wyrywając je ze stawów, po czym uderzył jeszcze w kręgosłup. Severus wykorzystał ten moment, czując że nie pozwoli krzywdzić jej ani sekundy dłużej, jakiekolwiek ma to mieć konsekwencje i wsunął rękę do kieszeni, by wyciągnąć różdżkę. Hermiona poczuła taki ból, że wygięła się do tyłu, oczy prawie wyszły jej z orbit, a głos utknął w rozwartych ustach. Wtedy wydarzyło się kilka rzeczy naraz: Severus machnął różdżką w stronę Voldemorta, jednak nie tylko zaklęcie Snape'a ugodziło go tak, że puszczając Hermionę, poleciał na najdalszą ścianę. Czarnowłosy czarodziej odwrócił się i zobaczył kogoś, o kogo nadejście modlił się przez ostatnie minuty.

– Wystarczy tych uprzejmości na dziś, Tom – powiedział Dumbledore, wkraczając do pokoju.

Przez chwilę panowała totalna cisza – Snape stał właśnie pomiędzy swoimi dwoma panami i mimo wszystko nie do końca był pewien, co zrobić, jednak decyzję podjął po sekundzie zaiste poprawną – podbiegł do Hermiony, która stała nieruchomo, wciąż wygięta w tył i z szeroko otwartymi oczami wpatrywała się w ścianę. Voldemort podniósł się szybko, zdając się nie widzieć sceny z Hermioną i Severusem, lecz wpatrując się w Dumbledore'a. Nie był przez dłuższą chwilę w stanie nic powiedzieć. Albus, z kolei, wpatrywał się w niego z obojętnym wyrazem twarzy, jednak w oczach widać było te wojownicze iskry, które mówiły, że nadszedł czas, by się zmierzyć. Ledwie Voldemort tak zinterpretował jego spojrzenie, zza pleców starca wyłoniły się dwie postaci – rudzielec i chłopak w okrągłych okularach.

– Ona nie zasłużyła sobie na takie traktowanie – powiedział Harry, wskazując na Hermionę, którą Snape właśnie wziął na ręce, i patrząc Voldemortowi w oczy z nienawiścią.

Czarny Pan podniósł swoją różdżkę, którą upuścił podczas upadku i rozejrzał się po wszystkich, uśmiechając się coraz szerzej.

– Wy naprawdę myślicie, że ja jestem sam? – zapytał Voldemort. – Moi słudzy już są w drodze. Chociaż nie twierdzę, że nie poradziłbym sobie z wami wszystkimi... Aczkolwiek nie mam zamiaru robić więcej niż to konieczne... Zmierzę się tylko z Potterem... Reszta niech się nawet nie ośmiela ruszać...

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się i beztrosko zaczął kiwać się na stopach do przodu i do tyłu. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że Voldemort się go bał i to był ten powód, dla którego chciał walczyć tylko z Harrym.

– Zastanów się dobrze – powiedział Potter, robiąc parę kroków naprzód. – Zastanów się, czy dalej chcesz walczyć, skoro... Thomas! – odwrócił się i krzyknął do kogoś, kto czaił się na korytarzu.

Do pomieszczenia wkroczyła kolejna osoba – Lewis. Nucił coś pod nosem, a gdy cała uwaga skupiła się na nim, teatralnie rozejrzał się i westchnął. Zrobił kilka kroków do przodu, a Voldemort zauważył, że trzyma coś w dłoni, że ciągnie coś za sobą po posadzce... _Nagini!_

– Severusie, skóra węża jest niezwykłym składnikiem, jeśli chodzi o elik...

Ryk. Voldemort zobaczył, że Nagini nie ma głowy. Spojrzał niebezpiecznie na Pottera, a potem na Dumbledore'a. _Oni wiedzieli._ Oni wiedzieli o horkruksach. _Czy to możliwe, że właśnie zniszczyli ostatniego?_ Rozpętała się wojna, Czarny Pan wpadł w szał. Snape zerknął na Dumbledore'a, który spojrzeniem kazał mu wyprowadzić stąd pannę Granger i razem z nią się tu już nie pokazywać. Snape nie zamierzał zgrywać honorowego bohatera i zostać tutaj, aby mężnie bronić Pottera, bowiem przecież znał prawdę – to chłopak był ostatnim horkruksem i musiał zginąć. Wybiegł na korytarz, z Hermioną na rękach. Po drodze rozkazał Weasleyowi i Lewisowi – _a swoją drogą_ , pomyślał Snape, _to ciekawe jak ten się tutaj dostał_ – uciekać i zostawić to w rękach tej trójki czarodziejów, która faktycznie powinna tu być. Był już na korytarzu, gdy usłyszał jakiś hałas. Pobiegł dalej, w stronę wyjścia. Znalazł się już w wielkim holu i wtedy dopiero zrozumiał, co – a raczej kto – tak hałasował. Śmierciożercy, którzy byli w budynku lub którzy się do niego aportowali, zostali uwięzieni w wielkiej, przezroczystej kuli, którą zapewne wyczarował sam Dumbledore, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, jak mocna była, skoro kilkanaście wariatów o najczarniejszych zdolnościach magicznych nie potrafiło jej pokonać. Zatrzymał się na chwilę i wzmocnił kulę swoimi zaklęciami, aby wytrzymała jeszcze dłużej. Śmierciożercy wpadli w jeszcze większą wściekłość – nie dość, że nie byli w stanie dostać się do swojego pana w chwili największego zagrożenia, to jeszcze odkryli zdradę jego najwierniejszego sługi.

– Wszystko będzie już dobrze – szepnął Severus do Hermiony, którą wciąż niósł na rękach i przeszedł przez drzwi wyjściowe.

Na dworze, gdy zimny wiatr nieco ukoił jego nerwy, z przerażeniem odkrył, że jego ukochana jest nieprzytomna. Nie chciał jednak tutaj się nią zajmować, nie chciał się zatrzymywać, zaczął więc biegnąć jeszcze szybciej w stronę bramy, za którą wreszcie będą mogli odetchnąć... _Czy aby jednak?_ Martwił się. Jeśli, _nie daj Merlinie, nie daj, błagam_ , Potter i Dumbledore sobie nie poradzą, Voldemort wygra...? Będzie skończony, a kobieta na jego rękach zapewne jeszcze szybciej. _Ale nie. Przecież Dumbledore nie przegrywa_ , pomyślał i poczuł się nieco lepiej. Wreszcie dobiegł do bramy. Otworzył ją. Przeszli. Położył ją na trawie. Odetchnął.

– Trzymaj się – powiedział do niej, mimo jej nieprzytomności, klękając obok i szukając po swoich szatach jakiegokolwiek eliksiru.

– Spokojnie, już wróciłam – wymamrotała nagle. – Profesor Dumbledore dał mi eliksir ratujący każdego w potrzebie, on chyba wciąż działa, bo właśnie czuję, jak wszystko tam w środku mojego ciała wraca na swoje miejsce – mówiła cicho, a oczy wciąż miała zamknięte. – To był niewyobrażalny ból... Voldemort wyrwał mi ręce i uszkodził kręgosłup... Severusie, gdzie jest Voldemort...?

– Już być może go nie ma na tym świecie, a jeśli jest, to zaraz zniknie – odparł Snape. – Musimy się teleportować, Potter i Dumbledore się nim zajmują.

– Harry...? Harry żyje?

– Przecież wiesz, że tak.

Uśmiechnęła się lekko, a potem otworzyła oczy i delikatnie zaczęła się podnosić. Wyciągnął dłoń ku niej, pomagając jej wstać.

– Deportujmy się stąd i nigdy więcej tu nie wracajmy – powiedział, a potem, nie mogąc się już powstrzymać, przyciągnął ją do siebie i namiętnie pocałował, dziękując w duchu Merlinowi i Dumbledore'owi, że jest cała.

Zamknął ją w swoich ramionach i chciał, aby już zawsze w nich była. Blisko niego, bezpieczna i szczęśliwa.


End file.
